The Shadowed Prophecy
by jo-chan
Summary: A shadowed prophecy arises and with it the destruction of all... In Hongkong, Syaoran discovers a prophecy that foretells of Sakura's peril because of his destined betrayal of the person he loves most... please r&r!
1. Prologue and chapter 1-Efforts

The Shadowed Prophecy

Jo-chan

Disclaimers: Standard CCS disclaimers apply. I do not own any of CLAMP's wonderful characters, I'm only borrowing them for the moment. Some characters that would appear are solely my own.

PROLOGUE- The Awakening Prophecy 

(Sakura and the others are about 15 years old in this time already, takes place after CCS Movie 2)

HONGKONG

Syaoran sighed as he closed his musty old book, "The Li-clan Standard Derivation of the Specter from the Host Body". "Who cares about ghost-exorcism anyway?" he mumbled as he wearily ran his fingers through his chestnut brown bangs. 

He took a quick glance at the ornate Grandfather clock standing in the massive library's corner and he brightened up considerably. 

//It's almost time to call up Sakura!// His normally fierce brown eyes turned soft and gentle at the thought of Sakura back in Japan. He stood up and walked back to the high shelves. He was climbing up the ladder to put the book back up on the 12th level when a black leather bound book fell down from the topmost stack.

"Eh?" Syaoran hurriedly placed his book back and jumped back down to retrieve the fallen book. No sooner had his fingers touched the book when the book's pages began flying open, turned by an unseen force. The book glowed and pulsed like a star as Syaoran picked it up warily and held it in his hands.

He could feel no evil from the book and there was a sense of urgency in the way the pages were turning. Abruptly, the pages stopped turning and Syaoran's eyes fell upon a single cherry blossom that marked the page. The page was empty... there were no words written but his eyes were suddenly riveted by the slowly forming words on the page. 

--By my hand, The Guardian of Fate

A time of awakening has come and

With it the onslaught of destruction...

When the power of the stars is awakened

The eternal mistress of the cards is revealed

Her light of goodness will shine upon the darkness

A single cherry blossom amidst the shadows

But Hark! The spiteful darkness will hunt her

To consume her pure heart, the light of her starfire

A small wolf of valor will return from the East

To give aid to the cherry blossom's power

But the shadows are strong and from their strength she'll fall

As the small wolf, her true beloved will betray her

And deliver his own love into the hands of the enemies...

"Kuso! (Shit)" shouted Syaoran as black fire suddenly consumed the book. The black fire was different from his _kashin shou rai _or Sakura's Fiery, this fire that disintegrated the book glowed with malicious intent. 

Syaoran clenched his trembling hands into tight fists. He didn't even finish reading it! He felt like shouting in frustration or destroying a lot of things. 

// What was that prophecy? It clearly involves Sakura, being the current Mistress of the Cards and being the wielder of the power of stars.// 

He paused grimly. It involved him as well as the translation of his name, "Small Wolf" appeared twice in the text. Syaoran suddenly punched the wall, creating a huge crack in the cream colored surface. He ignored the stinging pain and the scent of dust as he tried to subdue the burning pain in his heart.

// I'll betray Sakura? NO! Never! //

He glanced back at the charred remains of the book. There was a single cherry blossom amidst the pile of ashes.

__

"A single cherry blossom amidst the shadows..."

The same black fire that destroyed the book then engulfed the fragile bud, burning it to soot.

Looking at it, Syaoran's eyes blazed with determination, he then said aloud, "Sakura's in danger. I'm going back to Japan!"

**************

Chapter 1- Efforts

Mizuki Kaho took one last look at Eriol's slumbering profile. She etched deep into her heart and memory the ebony darkness of his hair, the gentle smile on his lips and the memory of his knowing blue eyes.

"Aishiteru Eriol... sayonara..." whispered Kaho.

And with that, she closed the door of his bedroom softly. In her hand was the plane ticket back to Japan where she'll be going back to Tomoeda. An important mission awaits her and she must not fail in this!

// This is for my loved ones, my precious friends but most importantly, this is for Sakura-chan!// In one hand, she held a packet of powerful sealing papers and with that she slipped away into the night.

*************

Konbawa (Good evening) Meilin-chan!" greeted Sakura excitedly over the phone. Summer break is almost over for Seijuu Junoir High and even while chatting on the phone, Sakura was also busily trying to complete her summer vacation homework.

"Kinomoto-san?"

"Nani (What) Meilin-chan?" asked Sakura distractedly.

"We're going back to Tomoeda by the start of the school year."

"HOE!?"

"Kaijou, shut your mouth! Flies might get inside!" warned Touya who was sitting across Sakura in their living room trying to read the newspaper. "I'm not a monster!" screamed Sakura while trying to calm her racing heart. Touya chuckled before burying his head back into the broad sheets.

"What do you mean 'we'? You mean you and Syaoran-kun?" asked Sakura.

"Aa (Yes)... but..."

"Is something wrong Meilin-chan?"

"Nothing!-- I mean, Syaoran's been acting a little strange since last week..."

"Hoe?"

"Well, it's almost like he's preparing for a war! He's been training really hard nonstop! He's been reading so many old and arcane magic books like crazy! He's possessed," confided Meilin.

"Syaoran-kun?"

Sensing the worry in Sakura's voice, Meilin quickly reassured her friend. "Anyway, it must be some strange teen guy phase he's in," assured Meilin as Sakura gave an audible sigh of relief.

"Yokatta (I'm glad)."

At the same moment, Syaoran came inside the living room and saw Meilin on the phone. 

"Syaoran, I'm talking to Kinomoto-san, you wanna talk to your cherry blossom?" teased Meilin as she held the phone out to her cousin. 

Syaoran paused and turned to reach out his hand. He hesitated visibly but Meilin has already shoved the cordless phone into his open hand with a sly wink.

"Go tell her how much you miss and love her Syaoran," whispered Meilin before skipping away from her tomato-red cousin.

"Hai, Syaoran desu (yes, this is Syaoran)"

"Syaoran-kun, konbawa!" greeted Sakura happily as Syaoran gripped the phone tighter. 

"I-- I--"

But Sakura's rapid chatter cut off Li's faltering words.

"I'm so excited you're going back to Tomoeda! Have you finished your task in HongKong? I'm so glad. Everybody will be glad to have you and Meilin-chan back, there'll probably be a party for your return!"

Giggling, Sakura giddily pictured meeting Syaoran and Meilin at the airport. She missed him so much! It's been nothing but phone calls and letters since their last parting in 6th grade. She suddenly noticed Syaoran's silence on the other line. Misinterpreting its cause, she quickly added. 

"Of course I'll be really happy to see you Syaoran-kun again! In fact my heart hurts because I'm so happy," finished Sakura softly. 

"I-- I..." began Syaoran again.

"It's been such a long time Syaoran-kun and I've missed--"

"KAIJOU! Stop jabbering on the phone! Dinner's ready!" shouted Touya with anger sparks appearing on his forehead. "And stop talking to that brat!"

"Syaoran-kun is not a brat! Anyway, I've got to go now, Oniichan's mad today, I wonder why... ja matta (bye again)!"

"I--I..."

"Syaoran-kun, Meilin told me what time you're arriving in Tomoeda tomorrow... matta are yo ne (we'll meet again right)?"

The last words struck Syaoran's heart. They were Sakura's last words when he gave her the teddy bear. 

"Aa. (yes)"

***************

At the Tomoeda Airport

An elegant, black-clad figure strode confidently across Tomoeda's airport. With a slight American accent, the stranger said, "Ah! I can feel the power of the stars so strongly here... disgusting!"

The stranger paused slightly as if sensing something familiar. 

"Looks like I'll be having company tonight...."

And with that, the mysterious figure melted into the crowd.

Kaho's eyes widened in recognition. She has just arrived in Tomoeda all the way from England when she felt that familiar, evil presence. 

"So it's true, the shadow has come back to hunt Sakura-chan... I have to stop it. Tonight then, at the Tsukimine Shrine. We will meet again," murmured Kaho as she clutched the sealing papers tighter in her hand. 

*********

HONGKONG

Li Syaoran stood solemnly before the Council of Elders, the Li clan's foremost patriarchs.

"Li Syaoran, why have you decided to go back to Japan?"

"My mission is incomplete... a new evil presence lurks in Tomoeda..."

"True, true. The Li clan's empath in Japan has confirmed so. But your mission is over, you have helped appoint the new Mistress of the Cards," replied one elder.

"That was my priority Honored Elder but not my mission."

One of the Elders arched a brow at the resoluteness in Syaoran's expression. He asked, "So what do you consider your mission to be Li Syaoran?"

Syaoran bowed his head slightly before he looked back up at the Elders with determination blazing in his eyes. 

"To protect the Card Mistress with my own life!"

Surprised, the Elders said, "You are too young to-- and you have duties here as well to your Clan Li Syaoran."

"I will finish it when I get back from Japan."

A long silence ensuedas the Elders contemplated Li Syaoran's request. They could sense the fierce determination in their Clan's Chosen one. 

"It will be a perilous mission you've taken upon yourself..."

"I don't care! It is... my life," said Syaoran as he knelt down to pick up his sword.

Nodding, the Elders have come to their own conclusion. 

"For one so young, your will is already strong. Very well, we, the Council of Elders would allow you, Little Wolf to return to Japan. We sense great event would unfold by your hand. You will grow stronger in the process. Go then, and fight with the honor and strength of the Li-clan."

"Thank you Honored Elders," said Li with a bow. 

And with that, Syaoran left the room.

The Elders then turned to the lone figure standing in the shadows. 

"Your son is headstrong, Li Ieran."

Syaoran's mother stepped into the light, the bells on her outfit lightly tinkling. With a softly proud smile, she bowed her head slightly as she answered, "He is in love, with a cherry blossom no less."

The Elders sighed. "Yes, we can see it in his heart. But there is turmoil in his mind as well."

A small frown marred the forehead of Syaoran's mother. "I know... but perhaps the light of that cherry blossom's love will show my Little Wolf the path..."

*********

TOMOEDA

"Tomoyo-chan, let's go pick up Syaoran-kun and Meilin-chan tomorrow!" invited Sakura as she lounged in the huge sofa in Tomoyo's house.

Tomoyo smiled as she looked up from her desk. "Hai! I'm looking forward to tomorrow!" she said before she resumed writing.

"Hoe? What are you doing Tomoyo-chan?" asked Sakura as she leapt over to her friend's side. She peered closely at Tomoyo's face and was very much surprised to see the look on Tomoyo's face. There was a softness in Tomoyo's eyes and a gentle smile played on her lips as well. 

Tomoyo turned to an open-mouthed, gaping Sakura. "I'm writing a letter," answered Tomoyo with her usual close-eyed smile. 

"You like that person a lot don't you Tomoyo-chan?" asked Sakura, looking at the tender way Tomoyo handled the letter. 

Tomoyo smiled cheerfully. "Hai! That person is my friend!"

Sakura was about to ask more questions when she suddenly felt a strange aura. Her brows furrowed as she gazed sharply out at the window. 

"Doushita no (Is something wrong) Sakura-chan?" asked Tomoyo worriedly. "I sense a strange aura," answered Sakura. Suddenly, Sakura felt the a piercing tightness in her chest, gasping for air, she felt a blazing pain.

Slowly, she sank down to her knees trembling, still holding her hands against her chest. "Sakura-chan!" cried out Tomoyo who was immediately by her side. 

"My heart hurts... it hurts like a part of me is being cut off..." she said weakly, "And I don't know why..."

**************

Kaho stood beside the Sakura tree in the Tsukimine Shrine, watching the moon slowly climb higher in the velvet night sky. She turned to the figure half-hidden in the shadows.

"You've come back," Kaho stated calmly as a mocking laughter greeted her calm statement.

"I see your power has improved Kaho, you arrived the same day I did...is your improvement because of Clow Reed? I know you love him but does his reincarnation love you?" taunted the mysterious figure.

Kaho briefly closed her eyes. "Iie (no), he doesn't love me, at least, not in the way I wished he would but we're precious friends."

"How pathetic! Risking your life for a man who can't return your love! Because of that, I think you don't deserve to live," mocked the same voice. 

A pale hand opened and a strange looking key rose in the air. "Key that holds all the powers of darkness and hate, reveal your true form to me!" 

As soon as the stranger started the spell, Kaho immediately took out her own powerful seals. Chanting her own incantation, Kaho infused her power to activate the evil repel seals. The seals flew in the air and formed a protective barrier around Kaho, it's golden rays like the moon's light. "Lend your strength to me..." chanted Kaho.

"Release!" finished the voice as the dark key transformed into a black staff with the figure of a falling star at its head. 

Their eyes meeting amidst the release of magic, the enemy taunted, "It's very good Kaho... but apparently, not good enough!" 

"Seals of the Mizuki Family, seal this creature of darkness!" cried out Kaho as her own stream of yellow magic blazed towards the figure. 

"Break! Scorch! Cage!" commanded the figure as three forms of dark magic flew towards Kaho. The Break disintegrated Kaho's attack and damaged the barrier of seals around Kaho. Scorch came through the barrier's leftover and gripped Kaho completely with dark fire. 

"You're mine now Kaho!" said the mysterious figure as the cage loomed over Kaho who was still engulfed by the black fire.

"NO! NEVER!" screamed Kaho.

And then everything faded into darkness.

**********

Next morning, at Tomoeda airport.

Tomoyo was holding a video cam, taping Sakura as usual. 

"Sakura-chan, you look so wonderful in the new outfit I made you!" exclaimed Tomoyo with stars in her eyes and little sparkles flying in the air. "Green looks perfect on you, not to mention this is Li-kun's favorite color. I call this, Sakura-chan's Welcome Li-kun and Meilin-chan outfit! Ohohohoho!" 

"Hoe?" asked Sakura with a huge sweatdrop. 

"Look! There they are!" said Tomoyo with a happy smile.

"Meilin-chan! Syaoran-kun!" shouted Sakura as she began running towards the pair. Meilin ran up to meet Sakura as well and the two girls met up and held hands, laughing and jumping excitedly.

"Kinomoto-san, you look so beautiful!" exclaimed Meilin as she paused to take a look at Sakura. And it was true, Sakura's flawless features have matured slightly, adding an elegance and charisma she lacked at 13. Yet she still possessed the vibrant character that radiated more than physical beauty but an inner purity as well. Her golden brown hair was a little longer but still too short to be styled elaborately. But it was her deep green eyes that caught attention, eyes that looked as angelic and sincere as ever. Even Meilin couldn't stop looking at Sakura.

Sakura blushed. "You look so beautiful too Meilin-chan!" Meilin snapped out of her thoughts and laughed. "Ohohoho, of course I am, was there ever a doubt?"

Tomoy smiled even as she taped everything. "It's been a long time Meilin-chan..." 

"Same as usual eh Daidouji-san?"

"Hai! Looks like Li-kun grew up pretty well too," commented Tomoyo as she focused her camera on Syaoran and Sakura. Li had grown up to be at least as tall as Touya and was a high ranker for Bishounen material.

Sakura and Syaoran faced each other, both too overcome by words. Both had blushes staining their cheeks. Syaoran looked down and cleared his throat.

"Kino--"

"Okarinasai (welcome back), Syaoran-kun," said Sakura, her green eyes glistening with tears as she slowly held out her hand in welcome. 

Syaoran looked at Sakura's outstretched hand and felt that strange feeling inside. Warm and tender, fearful yet anxious, painful yet joyful and yet, there it was, the overwhelming feeling of hope. He took a deep breath.

He found himself slowly reaching out and taking Sakura's hand into his own. In a gruff voice, he said, as he slowly pulled Sakura closer to him.

"Tadaima (I've returned) Sakura...."

TBC

**********

OST- background music from episode 66 where Syaoran was comforting Sakura.

Author's Notes:

Wai! I love Sakura and Syaoran but it looks like this will be the last good thing that will happen between them as the rest of the story progresses. Arigato gozaimasu to my friend Kaye, who so readily listened to my insane ramblings and helped me come up with the plot and the characters. For comments and suggestions please email me at jaded_cutie@edsamail.com.ph. Please R&R minna, this is my pilot fanfic aside from RK and Gatekeepers!


	2. The Beginning

The Shadowed Prophecy

Jo-chan

Disclaimers: Standard CCS disclaimers apply. I do not own any of CLAMP's wonderful characters, I'm only borrowing them for the moment. Some characters that would appear are solely my own.

**********************

Chapter 2- The Beginning

"It looks like a wonderful chapter off a shoujo manga(girl's comic book)!" sighed Tomoyo as she filmed the breath-stealing scene between Sakura and Syaoran. Both were gazing at each other so intently that anyone would feel compelled to cheer for the couple.

Meilin was sniffing at the sweet scene. "Aa(yes)," she said tearfully overcome by emotions between the pair.

"Li-kun looks great too, he has a nice build for a junior high student. He and Sakura-chan look so perfect together! I can start making costumes for Li-kun too, now that they're a couple! That's just so wonderful!" said Tomoyo ecstatically. 

A huge sweat-drop appeared on Meilin's head. "Oh dear," she murmured giving Syaoran a sympathetic glance. Looks like Tomoyo has found a Syaoran Ken for her Sakura Barbie doll. Meilin visualized a pink SD costumed Sakura and a matching pink SD costumed Syaoran. (SD- Super Deformed)

~ Meilin's fantasy ~

"IIE! (No) Yadda! (I don't want to)" I won't go out and wear this fluffy pink rabbit inspired battle suit!" screamed an SD Syaoran as he waved his tiny sword.

"Hoe!" exclaimed an SD Sakura as an SD Tomoyo filmed them with an oversized video cam. 

"Ohohohohoho! But you look so wonderful together! Be thankful it wasn't a Broccoli-inspired matching outfit! Ohohohohoho!" chirped the SD Tomoyo.

(Jo-chan: An SD is those tiny chibi images of the characters)

~ end of Meilin's fantasy ~

An even bigger sweatdrop appeared on Meilin's head. "Oh boy..." she muttered before Tomoyo turned to Meilin. "What are you thinking about Meilin-chan?" 

"Huh? No! Nothing at all Daidouji-san! Ohohoho!" exclaimed Meilin nervously. She took another peek at the couple. "I'm hungry, shouldn't we be getting out of the airport?"

"That's a good idea, we could all use some lunch!" said Tomoyo as she called out to Sakura. "Sakura-chan! Let's treat these two out to lunch!"

Snapping out of her fantasy, Sakura whipped her head around. "Hoe? Oh right! Let's go have lunch everybody! It's my treat and Tomoyo-chan's!" she said as she pulled on Syaoran's hand. With a giggle, she followed Tomoyo and Meilin, feeling happy and secure with Syaoran holding her hand. She was at least able to forget the strange feeling she felt last night.

As they were walking, Sakura and Syaoran's cheeks were both red. First is because of the fact that they were openly holding hands like a couple. The second is that as they were both walking, Tomoyo kept taking videos of them and Meilin was cackling like crazy. The third reason was that a lot of people were staring at the two of them with a lot of loud comments. 

Example of comments: "Those two look like a movie star couple!", "Kawaii! Those two look like the couple on my shoujo manga(girl's comic book)!", "Kawaii(cute), both of them are wearing green!", "Sigh, they look so perfect together!", "How sweet, look at them holding hands!", "Those two look like they're really in love with each other!"

"Hoe!" whispered Sakura as she stepped a little closer to Syaoran. Syaoran shook his head to lessen some of the redness in his cheeks. "Iie, don't mind them," he whispered before he caught a whiff of Sakura's perfume. He turned red again. It was his gift last Christmas.

Sakura turned redder when she noticed Syaoran's perfume. It was her gift for Syaoran last Christmas too! She couldn't stop staring at Syaoran who seemed completely unaware that he is such a good-looking, absolutely hunky guy.

"Those two are so much alike!" said Meilin with a giggle. "Yeah! They're like two halves of the same whole!" agreed Tomoyo as the two girls led the entourage out of the Tomoeda airport. 

***********

Kero-chan was playing his beloved video game as usual when the telephone Sakura left him rang. 

"Not now!" muttered Kero-chan as his score was nearing 2 million points. 

He left the phone ringing until Touya knocked. "Oi, Keroberos, why don't you answer the phone! I'm trying to get a nap here!" warned Touya before trudging back to his room.

A sweatdrop appeared on Kero-chan's head. He still hasn't gotten used to Touya and Fujitaka knowing about his presence but with Eriol leaving some of his powers to Fujitaka and with Touya regaining some of the powers he has lost, secrets are now virtually impossible in the Kinomoto residence.

Kero-chan sighed and paused in his game. He picked up the still ringing phone. "What do you want?" he snarled.

"Cerberos?" asked a smooth male voice.

"EH?! Eriol?" shouted Kero-chan in surprise.

***************

They were having lunch at a high-rise cafe and finally, even Syaoran seemed at ease. 

"So, where will you be staying guys?" asked Sakura as she took a huge forkful of carbonara. She seemed unaware that Meilin was snickering.

"Kinomoto-san, no wonder your oniichan calls you kaijou!" teased Meilin while Tomoyo giggled and a huge sweatdrop appeared on Syaoran's head. 

"Nani (what)?" asked Sakura as an anger spark appeared on her forehead. Everybody at their table laughed and then resumed eating and conversation.

It was like the old times and the only changes apparent are the maturity present in their faces. Tomoyo was looking more like Nadeshiko while Meilin looked beautiful and exotic with her long straight black hair and slanted eyes. Syaoran was a drool-worthy material, with a cross somewhere between Heero and the manga version of Syaoran in volume 12, he was also at least as tall as Touya. 

"We'll be staying in the apartment again," answered Syaoran as he looked back at Sakura. Sakura blushed when their eyes met and connected. There was a strange spark between them, nothing like elementary but at the same time, there was a warm fuzzy feeling of trust and security. 

"Will Wei-san be with you again?" asked Tomoyo smiling even more brightly at the couple's obvious fascination with each other. Meilin noticed it too and winked at Tomoyo.

"Yes, but he'll be arriving tomorrow. He's still fixing some stuff back in HongKong," answered Meilin helping herself to the canioli. She chewed for a moment before adding, "And we have no idea how to start fixing the complex!"

"We'd be glad to help you guys! It's only Saturday today and school isn't until Monday!" offered Sakura before helping herself to some beef and oysters. Tomoyo nodded her agreement while Meilin clapped her hands in glee.

"Wai! That would really help a lot! Maybe we can catch up on more stories about the last two years!" exclaimed Meilin.

"Arigatou (thank you)," said Syaoran with the same small, absolutely pulse changing smile. 

"No problem," said Sakura with the same soft, gentle smile that Syaoran fell in love with.

"Ohohoho!" laughed Tomoyo as her video cam was promptly taken out to capture the magic moment.

************

"So there's something going on right now that you don't exactly know what it is right?" asked Kero-chan as he sat by the window, talking to Eriol on the phone.

"Yes, and Kaho's missing," answered Eriol, the long distance not hiding the worry in his voice. 

"Can't you predict it? I mean, what happened to your powers?" asked Kero-chan.

"When I gave some of my power to Fujitaka-san, my powers were decreased. Someone has apparently been blocking my ability to foretell the future and the shield is too strong and too subtle for me to counteract," explained Eriol wearily as he sat back down on his chair in England.

"Did you happen to see Kaho anywhere in Tomoeda?" asked Eriol while Nakuru and Suppi hovered in the background. 

Sadly, Kero-chan shook his head. "Iie(no), gomen nasai(I'm sorry). I haven't seen the shrine lady anywhere. Besides, Sakura would tell me if she saw her," replied Kero-chan while absently fluttering his wings.

"Is Sakura-san all right then? Has something bad happened lately?" asked Eriol worriedly. His voice sounded tired and as if heavily burdened. 

"Aww, Sakura's all right. She's looking great, maybe gaining a little weight, I think my eating habits has been rubbing off on her," narrated Kero-chan as he swallowed a gum drop whole.

Eriol gave a weak laugh. "Tomoyo-san tells me differently. She said that Sakura-san is as beautiful as ever and blooms like the cherry blossom she is."

Kero-chan snorted. "Hmph! Tomoyo's just so optimistic! Oi... wait a minute, you mean you've been talking to Tomoyo? While you've seldom called me?" asked Kero-chan with hurt eyes.

Eriol chuckled. "Gomen(sorry). I'll try to call more often next time. But I've been corresponding with Tomoyo-san since I left for England and every weekend or so, we get to talk on the phone."

"But why her? Why not me, the cute, gorgeous, unstoppable, cool, magnificent, Cerberos whom you've created!? Hmph! Eriol, you're so cold-hearted!" scolded Kero-chan.

The worry lines on Eriol's face disappeared. He realized that Kero-chan was trying in his own way to cheer him up. "Arigato, Cerberos," he said.

"Aww sure. No problem--" boasted Kero-chan before he paused.

"What's the strange aura?" asked Kero-chan in alarm. There was a strange feeling in the air, as if there was something dark and heavy looming over them. 

"What aura?" asked Eriol in apprehension. 

"It's dark... very dark... almost like the power of the stars in comparison but dark and void," described Kero-chan with a visible shudder. 

"I knew it! Before I lost connection with my strength to foretell the future, I felt that Sakura-san will be facing something dark and ominous in the future!" said Eriol as he stood up and began pacing in the living room of his house in England.

"The Chinese brats are here too!" declared Kero-chan with narrowed eyes.

"So it's beginning now... Cerberos, I'll be going back to Tomoeda. As soon as I arrange things here in England, I'll be going back to Japan," vowed Eriol while Suppi looked on in amazement and Nakuru began bouncing around, singing, "Touya-kun, Touya-kun!"

On the other end of the line, Kero-chan heard everything and turned blue in dread.

**************

In Syaoran and Meilin's apartment.

"Sugoi! So many boxes Meilin-chan!" exclaimed Sakura as she surveyed the clean and spotless foyer of the apartment. The furniture was all covered in a white cloth and the decorations were all packed in the boxes. 

In dismay, Meilin looked at the heaps of boxes. "Yosh! I had no idea we brought so many things... let's get started then!" said Meilin as she pumped her fist in the air. 

Syaoran looked in disapproval while he was carrying three boxes at the same time. "You brought so many unnecessary things Meilin," he said while he carried the three boxes into his room. 

Meilin stuck her tongue out at him. "You brought a lot of books as well Syaoran!" she shouted while Tomoyo and Sakura laughed. Sakura started carrying a box when she happened to glance at the contents. 

Inside the box are the Chinese battle costume Syaoran always wore and a green scarf. There was also a small pink winged teddy bear inside. 

Syaoran saw her looking at it and turned red. "Umm, umm..."

Sakura turned shining eyes at him, "Syaoran-kun, you kept my presents."

"Of course I did," answered Syaoran bashfully.

"I'm glad," said Sakura as she handed him the box.

From the corner, Tomoyo was as usual, taping the scene. "Another touching scene to my 'Sakura and Li-kun Reunited series'", sighed Tomoyo. Meilin giggled. "I wonder if we can finish work at this rate," she muttered before falling into the routine of unpacking.

Hours have passed companionably and before long, Sakura was polishing the tables, her hair held back by Syaoran's green handkerchief that she tied as a bandana around her head. Tomoyo and Meilin were arranging the decorations all over, hanging pictures and paintings while Syaoran was moving the heavy stuff. It was already 4 o' clock in the afternoon.

"Syaoran, I'm hungry," complained Meilin stretching wearily. Syaoran shot her an irritated glance. "Why don't you cook something then?" he asked as he piled his books on the desk.

"Can't. We just got back from HongKong. The refrigerator is still empty," retorted Meilin. 

"I'll go do the grocery!" offered Sakura as she leapt up from her position in polishing the center table. The moment she jumped up, her bangs fell forward again, escaping the confines of Syaoran's handkerchief. 

Syaoran gazed at her with a tender expression in his eyes. "No, never mind, I'll go do the grocery. You just stay here and relax," said Syaoran. "I'll go with you!" said Sakura as she walked over to where Syaoran was standing. "Nope, you just stay here. I'll be fine," said Syaoran as Sakura stared after him dubiously.

"All right. Take care," said Sakura as Syaoran walked out the door. 

"Don't worry!" called out Syaoran.

**************

Syaoran was standing out the apartment complex wondering what direction the grocery store is when a feminine voice startled him out of his reveries.

"Konnichiwa (good afternoon)!" greeted the female voice with a slight American accent.

Turning around, Syaoran saw a gorgeous girl who was about his age, dressed in a short black skirt and sleeveless black top. Her hair was black but even darker than Meilin's, with no blue highlights. Her eyes were amber colored, and somehow, her face was familiar.

Syaoran gave a slight nod to return her greeting and looked around once more. //Where the heck is the grocery?//

"If you're looking for the grocery, it's that way," said the girl with an enigmatic smile as she pointed to the right. 

Startled, Syaoran stared at her. "How-- arigato," he said shortly before walking away from the strange girl. She ran up next to him and started chatting.

"I'm Claudette Mizuko, I just transferred here from America. What's your name?" she asked with a particularly arresting smile. 

Syaoran looked at her suspiciously before shrugging her off as harmless. "Li Syaoran desu," he said before turning his eyes on the road ahead. 

The girl smiled knowingly, "Oh that's right, it's a custom in Japan to say the family name first right? Anyway, that's all I needed to know. Ja matta ne (I'll see you again)!

Syaoran paid no more attention to her and continued on his way, thinking about the groceries.

Claudette looked at Syaoran's disappearing back. "Small Wolf is soooooo cute. I like him..."

"I really like him..."

***********

// Hmm, let's see, did I buy enough to make the stir fry?// 

Syaoran has just finished his groceries and was walking back to the apartment, loaded up to his ears with shopping bags. // Meilin eats a lot and so does Sakura... //

His pace slowed down at the thought of Sakura. // Sakura... I can't imagine myself betraying her... even in the littlest way yet why did that prophecy say I will? I'd rather take the pain myself than let her feel the smallest hurt...//

He paused walking and turned to face the entrance of the Tsukimine Shrine. There was a prickling sensation in the back of his neck and he suddenly felt alert and wary. There was something wrong in the air, like a dark presence hovered above the atmosphere.

He looked around. The wind seemed dry, and there was the heat of danger. There were some torn sealing papers on the ground, blown by the same dry wind. His other hand slowly crept up to his sword that he still hasn't transformed.

A loud cracking sound erupted from his right side and a huge stream of black fire flew towards him.

Loaded with groceries, Syaoran cursed. "Shimatta(Shit)!"

*************

Sakura dropped the plate she was cleaning. She suddenly felt the strange aura and the same piercing pain from last night grew. There was the also the intuition that Syaoran was in danger. 

"Syaoran-kun!" she cried out as she took out her key.

Alarmed, Meilin and Tomoyo crowded around Sakura. "Sakura-chan, you look pale!" exclaimed Tomoyo. Meilin worriedly went to Sakura's side. "Is there something wrong?"

"Syaoran-kun's in danger!" said Sakura tersely as she began her incantation.

"Oh key that holds the power of the stars, reveal your true from to me! I, Sakura call upon our contract. Release!" said Sakura as her magic circle came out and the magic transformed her key into the star wand. 

"Fly!" commanded Sakura as wings sprouted from her back. 

"I'm going ahead, Meilin-chan, Tomoyo-chan!" said Sakura as she flew out of the apartment.

"I don't know what's going on!" shouted Meilin as she and Tomoyo followed hurriedly after Sakura.

"Sakura-chan felt something strange yesterday too! There must be something going on" answered Tomoyo as she tried to catch up with the Meilin and Sakura, her video cam held in her hands. 

Whatever's going on, Tomoyo didn't have a good feeling about it.

*************

Syaoran slammed against the Sakura tree because of the force of the impact. He was able to put his sword in front of his body, preventing the maximum impact from reaching him. 

"Kuso(damn)!" he said, struggling to get up. There was a huge black fire hovering above the sky, sizzling and hissing. Another stream of fire erupted from it, cutting towards Syaoran.

Tumbling away, Syaoran dodged it and sent out his own ofuda. "_Kashin Shou Rai_!" he said as he sent a stream of pure red fire towards the ball of concentrated black fire.

A black fire ball met his own fire and extinguished each other. The black fire seemed to grow larger and angrier because of Syaoran's attack. A barrage of black fire balls erupted from the black fire, hovering threateningly. 

Syaoran started running, there was no way he can escape from that many fire balls! Even while he started running, he began forming a shield made out of air and water. The rain of black fire began attacking him, cutting through his shield of water and air.

He stopped running and turned around to face the storm of black fire. Whipping his sword, he cut through the nearest black fire ball. But there were too many for him to handle. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, preparing for the impact.

The heat was immense as it drew closer and he was prepared for the worst when he heard Sakura call out his name.

"SYAORAN-KUN!" screamed Sakura as she threw herself in front of him to shield him from the black fire.

As Sakura got hit by Scorch on her shoulder, Syaoran's vision suddenly darkened and he saw the words of the prophecy, bright-red as though written in blood.

__

"As the small wolf, her true beloved will betray her

And deliver his own love into the hands of the enemies"

"NO!" he shouted as Sakura got hit in her shoulder, taking the blow for him and collapsing in his arms. 

A blazing green aura radiated from Syaoran as he held Sakura in his arms. He could hear Tomoyo and Meilin's voices faintly in the background but all he could see was Sakura and her scorched shoulder. The power roared even louder in his veins as soon as Sakura opened her eyes weakly. 

"Are you alright Syaoran?" asked Sakura, wincing as she felt the burning pain in her shoulder. 

His eyes looked scary, there was something ominous and serious as Syaoran answered sadly, "Yes, I'm alright. Rest now."

"Sakura-chan, Li-kun!" cried Tomoyo unable to approach because of raining fire. "Syaoran! Kinomoto-san!" screamed Meilin, feeling helpless as she watched the scene. Syaoran's aura was scary and unpredictable, Meilin has never seen her cousin like this. And Sakura seemed to be badly injured as well.

With one hand, Syaoran swept out his hand. "**_KASHIN SHOU RAI_**!" he shouted out as a huge, blazing fire that was reflected in his eyes came out of the seal, larger than even the fire created by Fiery. It burned out all the other fires, extinguishing even the mother black flame. 

A huge shadow appeared where the Scorch was but since Sakura was injured, she wasn't able to seal it. The shadow drifted away into the wind, the black fire growing a bit.

There were tears in Meilin's eyes. There was something in Syaoran's aura that made her heart ache profoundly... for both Syaoran and Sakura. 

Tomoyo paused, she was about to run towards Sakura when she felt Li's emotions. There was profound anguish in his eyes and the way he held Sakura made Tomoyo dread what he would do and say next. 

"There's something bad going to happen..." whispered Meilin, feeling the aura of her cousin.

Syaoran held Sakura tightly. Her beautiful green dress' sleeve was scorched and the smell of burned skin was heavy in the air. "Gomen(sorry)...gomen nasai(I'm so sorry)... Sakura..." whispered Syaoran.

He held out his reddened hand and began to concentrate. Green chi flowed from his hand to Sakura's shoulder. Slowly, the burned flesh began to mend itself. When it became a raw burn instead of scorched flesh, Syaoran stopped, staggered by the amount of energy and magic he used to heal Sakura.

"He healed Sakura with his own magic?" asked Tomoyo incredulously. Tearfully, Meilin agreed. "Aa(yes), his magic improved a lot in Hongkong," whispered Meilin. 

Sakura regained consciousness and looked up at Syaoran with large green eyes. "Are you hurt Syaoran? I felt your pain..." she asked snuggling against him.

With agony in his eyes, Syaoran closed them, not wanting to see the trusting picture Sakura made, nestled in his arms. "And I felt your pain... but this time, you'll never have to feel any more pain because of me," said Syaoran grimly.

"Hoe?" asked Sakura sitting up a bit and groaning. She gazed worriedly at Syaoran's blank face.

"I--"

"I--I--"

Syaoran turned to face her, hesitating but then saw the injury. He turned his back on Sakura. 

"I-- I can't love you anymore..."

****************

TBC

Author's Notes: 

Many thanks to Kaye, my friend, my CCS fanfic collaborator. Thanks to those kind reviews. I only write for you guys! Please R&R! Ja matta ne! For longer comments, suggestions, clarifications or contact with the author, please email me at jaded_cutie@edsamail.com.ph. On my next chapter, Sakura and Syaoran with one of the sweetest couples in the series, Touya-Yukito!

OMAKE Theater

Sakura started carrying a box when she happened to glance at the contents. 

Inside the box are the Chinese battle costume Syaoran always wore and a green scarf. There was also a small pink winged teddy bear inside. 

Syaoran saw her looking at it and turned red. "Umm, umm..."

Sakura turned shining eyes at him, "Syaoran-kun, you kept my presents."

"Of course I did," answered Syaoran bashfully.

"I'm glad," said Sakura as she handed him the box.

From the corner, Tomoyo was as usual, taping the scene. "Another touching scene to my 'Sakura and Li-kun Reunited series'", sighed Tomoyo. Meilin giggled. Oi Tomoyo, I've got this really cool video," whispered Meilin conspiratorially as she observed the blushing couple.

"Ara(oh)? What kind is that?" asked Tomoyo curiously, with huge question marks in her eyes.

"Do you know what Syaoran does when he's alone with that teddy bear at night? Well he..." said an SD Meilin as she leaned closer to Tomoyo.

"Aha! I knew there was a hidden side to Li-kun's reticence!" giggled Tomoyo with stars in her eyes. "I wish I can video tape it myself!" said an SD Tomoyo with foxy ears.

"Ohohohohoho.... I got the privilege and such good results too! Very sexy!" chortled the SD fox-eared Meilin. "You know... he actually..."

"YAMERO(Stop it!) MEILIN!" shouted Syaoran clapping a hand over his cousin's mouth. Red as a beet, an SD Syaoran shook the SD spiral-eyed Meilin.

"Ohohohohoho, naughty boy Li-kun!" said Tomoyo as Sakura looked at them with totally clueless dot eyes. "Hoe?"

"AM NOT!" protested Syaoran, looking red enough to explode.

"Oh no Li-kun! Don't tell me you're into stuffed--" exclaimed an SD Tomoyo dramatically.

"IIE(no)!" shouted Syaoran, so flustered he was unwittingly let go of Meilin.

"Actually Syaoran..." began Meilin once again and Syaoran was too late and too red to try and save his battered dignity. 

"Iie!"

"Syaoran kisses the bear every night, really calls it Sakura and sleeps beside it! He even washes it every month! See here, I've got a video of him washing the bear!" finished Meilin with a sly wink.

Slumping down in a heap, Syaoran collapsed, eyes all twirly and red-faced. 

Looking a little disappointed but laughing at Syaoran's embarrassment, the SD Tomoyo laughed. "Ohohohoho! Maa (well), we still are a little too young for that aren't we?"

OWARI


	3. Changes

The Shadowed Prophecy

Jo-chan

Disclaimers: Standard CCS disclaimers apply. I do not own any of CLAMP's wonderful characters, I'm only borrowing them for the moment. Some characters that would appear are solely my own.

Chapter 3- Changes

Author's Notes: Don't get confused if I shift using Kero-chan and Cerberos. When I use Kero-chan, it means he's in his false form. When I say Cerberos, he's in his true from. Anyway, happy reading!

*************

"I-- I can't love you anymore," said Syaoran with his back turned to Sakura.

At the exact moment, the Sakura tree they were standing under began shedding its blossoms like tears, beautiful yet melancholy.

From afar, Meilin and Tomoyo held hands, unable to breathe or react.

There was an indescribable expression of confusion, disbelief and pain on Sakura's face. But because Li's back was turned, no one can see the expression of tightly controlled emotions on his face.

"But--why?" asked Sakura as tears began to fall down slowly. 

Syaoran didn't turn around to face her, choosing instead to keep his back turned against his most important person. His hands gripped his sword tighter and he moved deeper into the shadows as he spoke in a tightly controlled voice, "I just can't. Let's just forget everything. It's all a huge mistake. I'm really sorry. Arigato(thanks)... for everything..."

"Why?" asked Sakura in a broken whisper. Slowly, she tilted up her head to gaze at the cherry blossoms that softly fell upon the earth. Her tears followed their descent, hot and endless.

"I-- I'M SORRY!" shouted Syaoran. He took one last look at Sakura before running away into the night.

The moment Syaoran left, Tomoyo ran towards Sakura, barely catching her friend as Sakura fell into Tomoyo's arms weeping. Meilin stood still, not knowing who to run to, her cousin Syaoran or her friend Sakura. Both were in pain and Meilin didn't know whom to comfort.

"Sssh, it's alright Sakura-chan, it's alright. Everything will be okay," whispered Tomoyo, carefully holding Sakura who seemed oblivious to her injury as her shoulders shook violently with sobs.

"I-- I loved him! I still love him," cried Sakura as she held onto Tomoyo like a lifeline.

Meilin looked away, unable to bear the scene. She gave a slight nod to Tomoyo and ran off after her cousin. Tomoyo was left alone with a heartbroken Sakura.

"This can't be real... how can he do this to me?" asked Sakura as Tomoyo patted her hair. "I know..." whispered Tomoyo.

"SAKURA!" shouted Cerberos as he flew down with Yue. He stopped before his mistress apprehensively.

Yue flew down, looking around the Tsukimine Shrine with narrowed eyes. "Such an evil presence..." he muttered before turning back to his mistress. His keen eyes saw Sakura's injury even before Cerberos was even aware of it.

"Oi, Sakura are you all right? Tomoyo what happened?" asked Cerberos as he nudged his Mistress's shoulder. Accidentally, he hit Sakura's injury and re-opened the wound.

Sakura gave a moan before losing consciousness. Tears flowed down steadily, even though her eyes were closed. Tomoyo supported Sakura's limp body before she finally bowed her head and let her tears fall down.

"Iie (no), it's not your fault Kero-chan, Sakura-chan's been badly injured but Li-kun healed some of the injury," explained Tomoyo before releasing Sakura so that Yue can carry his Mistress.

"What happened? I should have been here to protect her!" exclaimed Cerberos as he paced agitatedly. Yue looked down at Sakura's tear-stained cheeks and wiped the tears away with a gentle hand. 

"It wasn't just an attack right? Someone has hurt her more than her injury?" stated Yue as Tomoyo quickly glanced away not wanting to meet Yue's perceptive gaze. "If only I had reacted sooner to Eriol's words, Sakura could not have been hurt like this!" moaned Cerberos, hanging his head guiltily.

"Eriol-kun?" asked Tomoyo, her violet eyes widening slightly. "He knew all about this?"

"Aa(yes), he told me to watch out for Sakura. Even the shrine lady is missing. Eriol's a nervous wreck," replied Cerberos.

Tomoyo looked away. "Oh... I see. Yue-san, shouldn't we be taking Sakura-chan home? We have to treat her injuries," said Tomoyo as she slowly got up and hugged Cerberos.

Yue missed nothing as he nodded his agreement. "All right, let's go back now. Fujitaka-san and Touya are worried about Sakura."

"Hai."

**************

"There's something really evil going on," said Touya as he finished wrapping a bandage around Sakura's injury. The flesh on his sister's shoulder was raw and inflamed, there were dark patches of burned skin surrounding the the wound.

Fujitaka looked on worriedly with the spirit of his wife, Nadeshiko hovering over his shoulder. "I know... I felt it earlier too. Your mother tells me that it is the dark forces' doing," said Fujitaka as he sat down beside his daughter and with a cool wet cloth, her began wiping away the traces of dirt and tears from Sakura's face.

"Why weren't you there Cerberos?" demanded Touya as he faced a sad Kero-chan. Yukito hung his head, looking guilty.

"We didn't feel it until it was all over. There was some interference in our magic I think... just like you Touya," answered Kero-chan.

Yukito placed a hand on Touya's shoulder. "Gomen Touya. You know that we would have defended Sakura-chan with our lives but we just didn't know..."

"But still!"

"Touya-kun, that's enough. They did the best they could. Your mother tells me that this is unavoidable, that Sakura-san must face challenges like these to fulfill her destiny..."

"And what destiny is that? To die so that others can live?" shouted Touya angrily.

There was a tense silence in the room. Fujitaka looked back at his daughter's unconscious profile, trying to evade his son's blazing eyes. 

"I don't know. But I do know this, we have to put our trust in Sakura-san... I know she'll never leave us and she'll do her best to succeed," said Fujitaka softly as he stroked his daughter's face lovingly.

*************

"Why did you do that Syaoran?" screamed Meilin as Syaoran sat woodenly inside his darkened room.

"How could you break Kinomoto-san's heart so easily? After all her sacrifices, your sacrifices, Daidouji-san's sacrifices and even my sacrifices!? How can you let it end this way!" screamed Meilin, holding onto the doorknob for support.

Syaoran didn't say a word, still concealed by the shadows of his room. Meilin stood by the doorway, waiting for Syaoran's reaction... any reaction at all but his pained silence.

Meilin slowly sank down to her knees as she began to cry in earnest. "Why?-- Kinomoto-san... loves you," whispered Meilin.

Syaoran drew a deep, shuddering breath. Hidden by the darkness, no one can see how badly he was trembling. "It's over Meilin... just... let it go..."

Beneath his seemingly detached response, Meilin sensed pain. A pain that no one else could see and understand. She stood up slowly as she asked, "I know you love her... how can you not fight for her Syaoran?"

Syaoran turned around to face his cousin and answered, "I just can't. Sakura should forget about me and if the only way to do it is to say those words again... I would. But no matter what... Sakura has to stop loving me..."

**************

FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL AT SEIJUU JUNIOR HIGH

(Their uniforms are not similar to Touya's. I prefer their uniform in the manga when Syaoran came back)

"Ohayo gozaimasu," greeted Sakura tiredly as she was greeted by a barrage of 'ohayos' the moment she entered the classroom. 

"Sakura-chan! Doushita no(what's wrong)?"asked Chiharu worriedly, noticing the strain on her friend's face.

"Sakura-chan, you're hurt!" cried out Rika in dismay, noticing the bulky bandages underneath Sakura's uniform.

"What happened?" asked Naoko as Yamazaki trotted over to them with a worried frown on his face.

"Hoe..." Sakura looked a little overwhelmed by all the attention when Tomoyo followed in after her, calmly answering their friends' questions. 

"Sakura-chan had a slight accident yesterday and isn't feeling well yet so... oh my, there's our teacher!" said Tomoyo smiling her usual close-eyed smile as Terada-sensei, who also transferred to Seijuu High came inside.

"Everyone take your seats, we have three new classmates," he announced as he walked in front of the board. 

Three people then entered after him and there were gasps of recognition and surprise from the whole class.

"Li-kun! Meilin-chan!"

There was an unknown young lady with them, one who had long black hair and amber colored eyes. Her smile was warm and genuine and the class immediately reacted to her.

"She's as beautiful as Sakura-chan and Tomoyo-chan," whispered Chiharu.

"You all probably know Li-kun and Meilin-san, so there's no need for introductions. However, this is Mizuko Claudetter-san and she's a transfer student from America. She used to live in New York," explained Terada-sensei.

"You know, they say that in America..." began Yamazaki. Chiharu immediately started strangling him. "Stop your lies!"

"Li-kun, why don't you sit behind Kinomoto-san and Li-san, why don't you sit behind your cousin? Mizuko-san, why don't you sit behind Daidouji-san, your seat will be beside Li-kun," instructed Terada-sensei as Syaoran and the girls started walking towards their seat.

Claudette paused and smiled at the whole classroom. "It's nice to meet you." She followed after Syaoran to get to her seat.

Sakura stiffened the moment Syaoran passed by her chair. Syaoran said nothing and looked on ahead, pretending as if he didn't know Sakura. The moment he sat down, when Sakura turned around to face him, he only gave a distant nod and said, "Kinomoto..."

Hurt and bewildered, Sakura faced forward once again. She could feel Meilin and Tomoyo's sympathy, as well as the classroom's curiosity. She felt her cheeks flushing in embarrassment as whispers began to circulate.

"Eh? I thought those two were a couple back then?"

"Guess not!"

"Maybe Kinomoto-san will go out with me now..."

"In your dreams pal, she'll go out with me!"

"So Sakura-san and Li-kun are not a couple? Li-kun kawaii!"

"They look tense together, I wonder why..."

Sakura felt anger building up inside her. Pride kept her from glancing back and she straightened her back. 

// Everything will be all right for sure // Sakura thought to herself as she slowly relaxed and tried to forget about yesterday.

*************

"Class dismissed!" said the teacher while everyone except Syaoran slumped tiredly in their chairs and gave loud groans of relief. Geometry was a lot harder than they had expected.

Sakura's eyes were still spiral as she had numbers and figures dancing around her head. "Hoe..." said Sakura, looking completely unraveled.

"Wai! I couldn't stand that problem set!" exclaimed Meilin as Tomoyo nodded her head in agreement. "Hai(yes), it was a little hard," said Tomoyo as she began packing her books. 

The atmosphere was a little lighter now, bolstered by Meilin and Tomoyo's determined efforts to loosen up the tension. Sakura was also handling the situation better but she became cool and aloof towards Syaoran, not wanting to risk her pride anymore. Syaoran was still the same, cold and detached.

"I'll walk with you home Sakura-chan," offered Tomoyo as she and Sakura cheerfully waved farewell to their other classmates. Smiling tiredly but gratefully, Sakura nodded, "Um!"

"Ja ne minna!" said Claudette, as she waved and gave a big smile to everyone. Sakura smiled back, liking the irrepressible warmth of their new classmate. "Take care Claudette-san!" called out Sakura. Claudette answered back with a "You take care too Sakura-san!"

"Oi, matte yo(wait a minute) Kinomoto-san!" called Meilin as she ran towards Sakura's chair. Sakura winced a bit as she turned to face Meilin, her wounded shoulder throbbing painfully. "Nani (what) Meilin-chan?" asked Sakura, strain becoming obvious in her face,

"Here," said Meilin as she placed a small ivory jar with a green jade lid on Sakura's hands. "I found this in one of the boxes when I was looking for my bag. I remembered that this salve can be used to heal burns, this is very effective," said Meilin her burgundy colored eyes looking gentle and a little embarrassed.

Sakura smiled at her friend. "Arigato Meilin-chan."

"Well, we're going home now, I'll be the one to change Sakura-chan's bandages since Touya-san has soccer practice," said Tomoyo, sneaking a discreet glance at Li who's face showed no emotion. 

"Sayonara!" chorused Sakura and Tomoyo as they went out of the classroom.

Meilin waited a few minutes until she turned to her cousin. "You placed the medicine in the box for me to find didn't you?" she asked as Syaoran turned his back to her.

"Iie(no), why would I do something like that?" he said as he turned back around to face Meilin.

"Because you love her you idiot?" answered Meilin sweetly with a wicked smile. 

Syaoran's face reddened a bit before his eyes suddenly looked fierce once more. "I can feel a strange aura once again," he said whipping his head to look out the window. Below was the view of the schoolyard and there were students coming out.

Alarmed, Meilin asked, "The same aura from yesterday?" Syaoran nodded gravely, taking out a small orb with red tassels and closing his eyes. Seconds later, his sword appeared. "There's danger!" warned Syaoran as he ran out. 

"Kinomoto-san!" exclaimed Meilin, following after her cousin.

**************

Sakura paused as she turned to look around the school courtyard. Her green eyes sharpened warily. "There's danger!" she said as Tomoyo looked around, not seeing the peril. "Really, where?" asked Tomoyo worriedly. 

"It's coming now! Release!" cried Sakura as her star wand emerged. 

"Sleep! Shield!" she commanded as two of her cards came out, putting everyone in the courtyard to sleep and surrounding them with a shield.

Dark balls of fire immediately crashed against Sakura's shield, the attack coming from every conceivable angle. Sakura gritted her teeth as the force was so strong, they could feel reverberations from inside the shield. Her shoulder started hurting once more and the bleeding resumed.

"Sakura-chan! That's.. that's...!" Tomoyo shouted, "That's the same fire that attacked... AIII!" 

"Kinomoto-san!" shouted both Meilin and Syaoran as they were unable to approach because of the ferocity of the attack. 

"**_RAITEL SHOU RAI! KASSHIN SHOU RAI!_**" commanded Syaoran from the sidelines as roaring lightning and blazing fire attacked the Scorch. The black fire was diverted and paused its attack on the shield. 

Taking advantage of its distraction, Sakura said. "I have to move away from you, the fire is only after me!" she told Tomoyo as she commanded her next card. "Fly!" Wings sprouted on her back as she flew up high, going out of the shield. "Don't get out of the shield Tomoyo-chan! I'll try to find a way to defeat the fire!"

Flying up in the air, with blood running down her right shoulder she began to evade the black fire balls that zoomed at her. From below, Tomoyo, Meilin and Syaoran watched as Sakura took out her next card.

"Watery!"

Watery came gushing out in a huge torrent but the attack evaporated in the air as the Scorch met it halfway. The black fire immediately attacked Sakura upon seeing her surprise. 

"Ahhhhh!" screamed Sakura as a black fireball hit one of her wings, sending her plummeting to the ground. Syaoran was prepared to use his wind technique but Sakura has already used her card Float to remain in the air.

// Cards, please lend me your strength // prayed Sakura, feeling nauseous and dizzy from the amount of magic she has been using. From below, Tomoyo watched behind the Shield, smaller fireballs attacking them. 

Sakura and the Scorch faced each other now, their powers also being expended below. With a loud roar, the Scorch attacked Sakura, it's black fire blazing with hate and anger. Sakura closed her eyes and poured all her leftover magic into her next card. 

"FREEZE!" shouted Sakura as pink light emanated from her.

The ball of black fire was turned into ice, only inches away from Sakura's face. The attack on the Shield also stopped, The frozen ball of black fire then began to turn into dark shadows. 

Looking at it, Sakura tried to seal it. "Forces of darkness, reveal your true form to me! Discard your old form and be reborn again. Under the name of SAKURA, thy new mistress!" she exclaimed as the dark shadows immediately began to form into a card.

Black and pink light battled but then the pink light won out and from there emerged a new card, with Sakura's formation at the back. "SCORCH". It revealed a picture of a huge ball of black fire. The card flew into Sakura's hand and immediately, the dark patches on her injury disappeared leaving only the regular burn injury.

"I--" Sakura tried to say as she slowly fainted.

"Sakura-chan!" shouted Tomoyo and Meilin as they saw their precious friend collapse and the Float card disappear, letting Sakura fall down to the ground, above 12 feet from the air.

"**_FUKA SHOU RAI!_**" shouted Syaoran.

A small pool of whirlwind caught Sakura much to the relief of Tomoyo and Meilin and slowly put her down. 

Tomoyo and Meilin ran hurriedly towards their friend while Syaoran stood still, looking confused. 

"Sakura-chan! Are you hurt?" asked Tomoyo as she cradled her friend. There was blood running out of her friend's shoulder but slowly, Sakura opened her eyes to see Meilin and Tomoyo's worried faces.

"I'm fine... don't worry... have a new card... how..." said Sakura as she slowly lost consciousness once more. 

Tomoyo and Meilin were both surprised when Syaoran suddenly approached them. Without further preliminaries, he took Sakura from Tomoyo and carried her into his arms. 

Meilin and Tomoyo looked at him in astonishment. He gave them an emotionless look as he said, "I know you can't carry her so I might as well be the one to do so."

Meilin looked at Sakura's closed eyes sadly. "We'll take you home now Kinomoto-san... you need a rest..."

****************

A tall and handsome young man with dark blue hair with blue eyes stepped down from the plane, followed by a young woman with long brown hair as she held a stuffed cat in her arms. He looked around the Tomoeda airport, feeling various chi's and auras.

He stopped, troubled by an aura he has never felt before. 

"Sakura-san...."

TBC

***************

Author's Notes:

Wai! Can you guess who just arrived in Tomoeda? I'm sure you can! Many thanks to Kaye who helped me write the battle scene. She wrote the battle scene, I added most of the stuff and so on... Please R&R. Tell me what you think.

OMAKE ~*

It was around two in the morning and Kero-chan got up slowly, looking at his slumbering mistress.

"I can't sleep...all these new trouble is making me insomniac... hmm, maybe a midnight snack could help me sleep..." whispered Kero-chan as he flew softly out of Sakura's door.

// There's leftover strawberry cake which Fujitaka made and Sakura's chocolate cupcake... hmm, maybe that Touya left his cookies in the fridge too...// mused Kero-chan as he went down the hallway. 

He flew over to the ref and has raided most of its contents when he heard soft, rustling noises in the living room. Alert and wary, he crept towards the living room quietly, ready to bite the intruder if it comes to that.

"I must protect Sakura from these fiends!" muttered Kero-chan as he snuck up behind the sofa. 

The soft, rustling noises continued and Kero-chan held his breath, waiting for the right moment to pounce from behind the sofa.

// 1, 2.... 3!//

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU-----WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Kero-chan as he leapt up from his hiding place and faced the intruder.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Kero-chan as he fell down, a blue line replacing his beady little eyes. He dropped down on the floor, huge black clouds over his head, his body mashed on the floor as if run over by a stampede.

"The horror.... the horror..." groaned Kero-chan.

Touya's head popped up from the sofa. His eyes were two dots. "That's what you get for peeking you stupid stuffed animal!"

Groaning, Kero-chan's leg twitched. "I-- thought I saw Yue...."

Yue's head popped up from the sofa. "And what is wrong with that Cerberos?" he asked icily.

More sweatdrops and blackclouds descended over Kero-chan's head. "Oh no! It wasn't just my imagination?"

"C'mon Touya-koi(love), let's get more privacy," said Yue as he walked up and away, leaving Kero-chan on the floor. 

A blue line appeared over Kero-chan's eyes. "The horror....."

OWARI


	4. New Arrivals

The Shadowed Prophecy

Jo-chan

Disclaimers: Standard CCS disclaimers apply. I do not own any of CLAMP's wonderful characters, I'm only borrowing them for the moment. Some characters that would appear are solely my own.

Chapter 4- New Arrivals

*****************

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Murmuring sleepily, Sakura slowly opened her eyes. Kero-chan was sleeping soundly beside her as she sat up groggily, small circles appearing on top of her head. 

"Hoe?" asked Sakura, slowly swiveling her head to look out the window. Her eyes opened wide and Sakura blinked her eyes rapidly as a blue line replaced her eyes.

"HOEEEEEEEEEEE!" screamed Sakura, grabbing her blanket in fright and diving under it. Her frantic movements knocked Kero-chan off the bed loudly.

"GAH!" shouted Kero-chan, jerked awake, his eyes turned to spirals. Apparently still in a state somewhere between dream and full consciousness, he began to mutter, "The horror... the horror..."

The pale face pressed tightly against Sakura's window drew back slightly and lifted a gloved hand to hold a shining ruby in front of her face. 

A sweatdrop appeared on Sakura's head as she gasped, "Akizuki-san?!"

Kero-chan opened his eyes dazedly to look at the face outside. "GAH! It's another freak!" screamed Kero-chan as Touya, Fujitaka and Yukito all rushed inside Sakura's room, looking disheveled.

"Oi Kaijou!"

"Are you all right Sakura-san?"

"Is there something wrong Sakura-chan?"

Touya paused, his eyes looking like dots as he said, "Oh, it's you Akizuki..."

Ruby Moon immediately opened the window and pounced on Touya. "Touya-kun! Did you miss me? Eeewww, you smell like Yue!" exclaimed Ruby Moon wrinkling her nose as she glared at Yukito over Touya's shoulder.

"So we use the same cologne so what?!" asked Touya heatedly, trying to get Ruby Moon off his back. Yukito only smiled while Sakura watched everything with eyes like dots.

"Maa, maa(well), why don't you come downstairs for tea Akizuki-san?" invited Fujitaka, looking flustered by the rapid turn of events.

Ruby Moon turned to look at him, the other half of her Master's reincarnation. Sobering a bit, she answered, "Arigato(thanks), but no. Eriol needs to speak to Sakura-san right away."

Glancing at the time, Fujitaka nodded. "All right, since it's 5 AM, why don't you wear your uniform when you go visit Eriol-san, Sakura-san? You can go straight to school after it. Come, I'll change your bandages," said Fujitaka with a kind smile.

"HOE? Eriol-kun's back?" exclaimed Sakura, still dazed by the turn of events. First, the attack, Syaoran's decision, first day of school, sealing the dark force into a Sakura card and then this dawn visitation! 

"Aa(yes), it's pretty serious. Oi(hey), you stuffed animal, you can come along, just don't eat everything! Touya-kun, Fujitaka-san, Tsukishiro-kun, you can come along if you like," said Ruby Moon.

Fujitaka shook his head. "Thank you but no. I'm looking forward to talking with my wife later on..."

"Yuki, why don't you go along with Sakura? I have a job interview tomorrow," said Touya as he yawned.

"All right," replied Yukito as he smiled at the outraged look on Ruby Moon's face. He closed his eyes as huge wings then enveloped him. Yue appeared, his arms crossed over his chest. He gave Ruby Moon a look of disdain. "Took you long enough to come back..."

Tossing her long hair, Ruby Moon ignored Yue. "Well, Sakura-chan, let's go!" said Ruby Moon as she paused to look back at Sakura who was still holding her blanket against her.

Sakura blushed. "Well... can you go out then?"

"Why?"

"Because I need to change and all of you are guys that's why!" exclaimed Sakura exasperated.

Sweatdrops appeared around the room. 

"Oh right... gomen(sorry)! Hurry up then!"

"Fine!"

***************

"It's been a long time... Sakura-san," greeted Eriol as Sakura walked inside the dining room. 

"Eriol-kun! Ohayo!" cried Sakura as she ran into his arms, both of them hugging each other, taking strength and comfort from each other's presence.

Inside his protective embrace, Sakura felt tears pricking her eyes. A few slid down her cheeks, tears of pain, anger and heartache. Eriol patted Sakura's back as he leaned in close to whisper, "It's all right. Everything will be okay for sure."

Smiling through her tears, Sakura nodded as she said, "I hope."

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Sakura-chan!" greeted Tomoyo who sat in the chair adjacent to Eriol's huge chair, calmly drinking a cup of tea. Tomoyo was also wearing her school uniform.

"Ohayo Kinomoto-san! Did the salve work?" asked Meilin who sat beside Syaoran who was looked briefly at Sakura then coolly averted his eyes. Meilin, who also didn't know Eriol was watching the two of them curiously. Sakura turned red when she realized that she was still hugging Eriol.

Sakura felt hurt and anger building up inside her. Syaoran just can't predict that she doesn't exist! "Ohayo Tomoyo-chan, Meilin-chan! Hai(yes), the salve worked great! The wound is almost okay now," said Sakura, smiling brightly, determinedly cheerful. Sakura took a seat next to Tomoyo.

"So, why did you call us here Eriol-kun?" asked Tomoyo as she looked at the pain in her friend's eyes worriedly. 

Smiling tiredly, Eriol answered, "I'm sure everybody is now aware that we are facing an unknown adversary..."

Everybody nodded tautly, neither of them wanting to volunteer any information about the first battle.

Eriol looked from one stressed face to another and immediately concluded that the very worst has come to pass. He looked at Syaoran's face and then shifted his gaze to Sakura. He sighed deeply. Tomoyo heard it and acknowledged his suspicions with a slight nod.

"Sou ka(I see)... as bad as that?" he murmured before going back to the topic at hand. He began his story then, looking ten times wearier as he said, "A week ago, Kaho vanished..."

"What?" exclaimed Sakura and Syaoran at the same time. They looked at each other quickly and then quickly looked away. Tomoyo clenched her hands tightly in her lap and Meilin looked troubled. Yue was unperturbed as usual while Kero-chan nodded his head, having already heard the story when Eriol called.

"We had to wait a week because Eriol wanted to see if Mizuki-san will come back," added Nakuru while Spinel nodded his agreement.

"Eriol-kun, why didn't you know? I mean-- couldn't you tell the future?" asked Sakura.

"Iie(no). Before Kaho disappeared, my power for seeing the future vanished. I think that the Dark Forces blocked my magic off from seeing the future," explained Eriol wearily.

"Masaka(I can't believe it)!" exclaimed Syaoran as the ramifications of what Eriol has said sank in.

"If our enemy has that much power..." whispered Sakura and Kero-chan nodded tensely as he continued his Mistress' statement, "To block Eriol's power and at the same time attack Sakura, then how can we ever beat something as powerful as that?"

A drawn silence reigned over the room. Sakura looked down, clenching her hands. Eriol looked down at his tea gloomily as well. Syaoran gazed at Sakura's distressed face worriedly before looking away quickly. 

Yue broke the silence by saying, "Nevertheless, despite the odds, we should never give up."

Ruby Moon began bouncing around. "Hai! Hai! Hai! For once, Yue is good at something! We're all together now, I'm sure we'll win!" said Ruby Moon.

Both Kero-chan and Suppi sighed as identical sweatdrops appeared on their heads.

Tomoyo smiled. "That's right! With Sakura-chan and Eriol-kun working together, I'm sure it'll be okay!" said Tomoyo as Meilin laughed and exclaimed, "Ohohoho! Of course, with my darling Syaoran, Kinomoto-san and Hiiragizawa-kun will have nothing to worry about!"

Slowly, everyone relaxed. Sakura looked up and smiled. "That's right! As long as we never give up, we'll be okay for sure!" said Sakura.

"It's nice to see a smile on your beautiful face once more Sakura-san," said Eriol gently as Sakura looked down blushing.

Anger sparks appeared on Syaoran's head. He looked away and drank the nearest drink to his hand which happened to be a mug of scalding hot, black coffee. He choked, his face turning violently red. 

"Ara(Oh)? You drank my sugarless, no cream coffee? I thought you Chinese hate coffee and drink only tea... was it still too hot?" asked Suppi looking at the frozen, red Syaoran who was petrified solid by the sheer caffeine content. 

"Demo(but)... I was able to seal a dark force into a Sakura-card. What does it mean Eriol-kun? Can I call upon it like my other cards?" asked Sakura as she handed the Scorch card over to Eriol.

Eriol took it and looked at the picture of the black fire. He seemed to recall something and then said, "Yes, the function of this card is now similar to your Sakura-card. Your magic strengthens every time you overcome and seal dark forces like these..."

"So does it mean that if we defeat other dark forces, we have the power to seal it too?" asked Syaoran.

"Aa(yes), as long as you have the ability to do so," answered Eriol. 

"But Eriol, I don't feel comfortable facing opponents I don't know!" complained Kero.

"Gomen nasai(I'm sorry) Cerberos but aside from me, Kaho is the only person I know who can predict--" Eriol broke off and seemed to lose himself in his thoughts.

"Is there something wrong Eriol?" asked Tomoyo worriedly.

It took a few moments for Eriol to answer, "Yes, I just remembered one of Clow Reed's memories. He has a friend in Kyoto, also the guardian of a powerful shrine there. He has the same power as Kaho."

"In Kyoto you say? I remember Clow saying something about his friend Aki Nagasaki who takes care of the Tsunan Shrine," informed Yue.

"Yes, that's him! Maybe we can learn more things about the enemy if we visit him in Kyoto this weekend," exclaimed Eriol.

"Hoe?! This weekend?" asked Sakura as her eyes became dots. // Oh no! I've got to practice for my upcoming gymnastics competition! //

"Is there something wrong Sakura-chan?" asked Meilin.

"Iie(No)! Nande mo nai(nothing at all)!" replied Sakura waving her hands frantically. 

"All right then, we're going to Kyoto this weekend!" 

"HAI!"

***************

"Good morning class!" greeted Terada-sensei as he walked inside the classroom followed by two tall guys.

"Ohayo(Morning)!" answered the class. Sakura was smiling animatedly this morning and her cheerfulness seemed to rub off on her other classmates. Claudette's gaiety also added to the classroom's atmosphere.

Tomoyo and Meilin were also smiling, but mostly out of relief at Sakura's obvious coping with the situation. They gave each other conspiratorial smiles when Eriol and an unknown guy stood before the class with Terada-sensei.

"Class, we have two new students today. Hiiragizawa Eriol-kun has been your classmate in fifth grade before he transferred back to England. This is Yu Hsin-kun, from Singapore. Please help them out, they are a week late and would have to catch up with the lessons," introduced Terada-sensei.

Eriol smiled at the looks of surprise and recognition on everyone's faces. Hsin, a tall, handsome guys with black hair with a style similar to Syaoran's but less messy and he had bright green eyes like Sakura. He smiled and he looked like Fujima of Slamdunk.

The girls giggled and even Sakura couldn't take her eyes off him. There was a strange quality in his eyes that was attractive and compelling. Syaoran's eyes were like that but his eyes had fierceness and determination etched in their depths. Hsin's eyes were like Yukito's, kind and warm-hearted, hinting at some hidden sadness.

"Hiiragizawa-kun, take the seat in front of Daidouji. Yu-kun, why don't you take the seat in front of Kinomoto? She's the girl with green ribbons in her hair," instructed Terada-sensei as he proceeded to write today's lessons on the board.

"Hai!" said both guys as they proceeded over to their assigned seats. 

For the rest of the day, the girls in class I-A were smiling ecstatically with the arrival of two new good-looking transfer students. 

***************

"Ano(Um)... excuse me..." said Hsin as he looked behind him and faced Sakura. 

Sakura blinked and looked up from her work in Japanese. She found herself looking into a pair of bright silver-green eyes. She could feel herself blushing as the eyes that looked into her own looked back with the same fascination.

"You have the most beautiful eyes," blurted out Hsin and then blushed slightly as he said, "Sorry. Um, I just wanted to ask the meaning of this word," said Hsin as he pointed at a particular word written on the page.

Without really thinking about it, Sakura said it aloud, reading the text, "I love you."

Hsin blushed and stammered, "Thanks." 

Sakura's eyes widened when she realized what she just said. "HOE!" She frantically waved her hands in negation at the curious faces of her classmates that were watching her with Hsin. "Iie(No)! I was just translating it from his work!"

Syaoran's face seemed indifferent and yet there were anger sparks on his head. He huffed angrily and Claudette caught his eye to smile sweetly at him. He just arched a brow and turned to look outside the window. Looking intrigued, Eriol adjusted his glasses and smiled slyly. Tomoyo giggled as she held her mini video cam under her desk, filming everything. 

"GAH! It's really nothing! Honest!" exclaimed Sakura, extremely flustered. Hsin also nodded up and down vigorously, his face as red as a tomato.

The girls looked at Sakura suspiciously while the guys looked at Hsin threateningly. Their teacher Morisato-sensei called their attention, effectively bringing a halt to their inquisition.

"Whew" muttured Sakura, not noticing the way Hsin kept glancing back at her and blushing.

****************

On the weekend.....

"Yawn... I can't believe we have to get up this early on a Sunday!" moaned Meilin as she rubbed her arms, trying to keep warm in the chilly air. She and the others were waiting for the 6 AM train for Kyoto.

"Well you brats should have just stayed home then," mocked Kero-chan with a snicker inside Sakura's knapsack. 

"Shut up Kero-chan!" scolded Sakura as Yukito smiled and slipped an apple inside the knapsack, much to Kero-chan's delight. Yukito was carrying a huge bag full of food and snacks, courtesy of Fujitaka and Touya's cooking.

They were all there at the platform of the train station. For once, Sakura wasn't late because of Yukito's patient efforts. They were all dressed casually and Tomoyo was filming Sakura who wore another travel outfit she created. Sakura was wearing a simple green twin set and white skirt. She was wearing white knee socks and green suede shoes. 

Tomoyo was holding her video cam and surprisingly, she also had a camera around her neck. Syaoran and Meilin stood nearby, looking sleepy.

Eriol stood beside Nakuru when Tomoyo walked up and called him, standing a few feet away. "Eriol-kun!" called Tomoyo cheerfully. 

The moment Eriol turned to look at her, Tomoyo shot a picture of him. Surprised, Eriol could only stare at Tomoyo as she smiled and said, "Photojournalism is my newest hobby!"

Eriol smiled and watched Tomoyo walk away, filming a flustered Sakura and taking pictures of a protesting Syaoran.

*****************

"We're here finally!" exclaimed Sakura as they stopped before a huge shrine. 

After taking the train to Kyoto, they took a cab at the train station and asked the driver to take them to Tsunan Shrine. 

"Tsunan Shrine looks a lot like the Tsukimine Shrine," observed Syaoran as they walked inside warily.

They walked around a bit, and slowly entered the largest building. The atmosphere was dark and gloomy and Sakura moved closer to Yukito. 

"Hoe... I hate dark places," whispered Sakura, her eyes opened wide.

"Stupid, there are no ghosts in daylight!" said Syaoran, not looking back at Sakura.

"Oh yeah? What makes you so sure about that?" retorted Sakura angrily, immediately forgetting her fear.

Suddenly, a figure slowly rose from sitting in front of the fire. Shadows played upon the stranger, as the fire concealed his identity.

"HOE! A ghost!" screamed Sakura in fright.

Alert, everyone waited for the stranger to introduce himself. 

"What ghost? I'm just the cool and handsome guardian of the Tsunan Shrine," answered the figure as he began to slowly walk towards them. 

A sweatdrop appeared on everyone's heads. Meilin sighed as she whispered to Tomoyo sarcastically, "And modest too no doubt..." She looked back at the figure who was still walking slowly towards them. "If you're a good-looking as you say you are, why don't you show yourself then?" challenged Meilin.

"Hahaha! Walking slowly adds more suspense," informed the guy. "Besides, I already know who you guys are, I saw you in my vision," he finished as he began to step forward into the light slowly.

"So you're Aki Nagasaki then?" asked Syaoran, not liking his arrogant attitude. 

The guy slowly stepped forward, revealing first the fact that he was wearing a red and white shrine apparel. His bright orange hair gleamed brightly as he slowly lifted his head to face them.

He looks like Tasuki (from his orange hairdo and his pointed fang) and his face was like Tamahome (masculine and handsome with dark eyes). He smiled arrogantly, noticing the stunned looks on everybody's faces.

"Yo! I'm Aki Yuichi, the son of the late Aki Nagasaki and I'm the current guardian of the Tsunan Shrine...."

TBC

************* 

Author's Notes: 

Wai! New characters galore! Please R&R! For comments, suggestions, please email me at hino_no_miko@edsamail.com.ph. By the way, please help me anyone, who can set up a website! Arigato! Next chapter, a team battle and a new love interest! Ja!

OMAKE ~*

"YAMAZAKI'S 'YOUR NAME: CHARACTER DEFINITION AND ANALYSIS'"

Sometime in the school day before their trip to Kyoto. Inside their classroom.

Hsin was talking to the others and he was already well-liked by their classmates. He was nice, confident and gentlemanly. He smiles a lot and readily helps anyone.

"What does your name mean Sakura-san?" he asked curiously. "And you too Li-kun?"

"My name means Cherry Blossom," answered Sakura.

"Little Wolf," muttered Syaoran.

Yamazaki suddenly popped out of nowhere, his index finger held up. His face was in his Chichiri mode as he turned to his gullible audience. 

"You know, aside from that, your name also has a different character analysis..." he said.

"Hoe?" asked Sakura.

"......" reacted Syaoran.

"What is it?" asked Tomoyo curiously.

"Well, they say that according to studies, the first letter of your first name reveals your sexual identity ..." stated Yamazaki solemnly.

"Sexual identity? HOE!" exclaimed Sakura. Syaoran was turning red again.

"Ohohohoho, how interesting!" said Meilin. Eriol looked on with extreme interest as well. Chiharu sighed and placed her hand on her forehead but in spite of that, she was also listening. 

"Well, if not right now, then at least in the future!" said Yamazaki defensively as he also added, "It is quite true for your personality too..."

"So how does it go Yamazaki-kun?" asked Tomoyo holding her video camera out.

"Well, Kinomoto-san, Li-kun, your names both begin in S right? Well, here it goes--"

-S-

You are secretive, self-contained, and shy. You are very

sexy, sensual, and passionate, but you do not let on to

this. Only in intimate privacy will this part of your nature

reveal itself. When it gets down to the nitty-gritty, you

are an expert. You know all the little tricks of the trade,

can play any role or any game, and take your love life very

seriously. You don't fool around. You have the patience to

wait for the right person to come along.

"YAMERO(stop!)" shouted both Sakura and Syaoran, looking red enough to explode. 

Yamazaki shrugged, "I was done with it anyway..."

Everyone was giggling at them and even Eriol was chuckling. "True, true," whispered Tomoyo as she leaned towards Eriol. Meilin heard it and began laughing. "Ohohohohoho, it sounds just like Syaoran! I can't wait for him to grow up!"

"Ohohohohohohohoho...." *pointy fox ears*

OWARI


	5. Unexpected Allies

The Shadowed Prophecy

Jo-chan

Disclaimers: Standard CCS disclaimers apply. I do not own any of CLAMP's wonderful characters, I'm only borrowing them for the moment. Some characters that would appear are solely my own.

Chapter 5- Unexpected Allies

*************

From the way he talked, everybody expected that Aka Yuichi was much older than they were. But upon closer inspection and in broad day light, it turns out that Yuichi was actually around their age! He was an extremely annoying know-it-all and trying to get answers out of him was not only potentially dangerous for one's mental state but also tougher than trying to talk Kero-chan out of eating sweets.

"AGH! I can't stand him anymore!" exclaimed Meilin as she threw her hands up in surrender. Everyone was taking turns in questioning him and so far, Syaoran almost skewered him with his sword after Yuichi called him nut-boy. Eriol lost his patience and had to distance himself from Yuichi or else turn him into a frog or something and Sakura grew all dazed and spiral-eyed after listening to the tall tales Yuichi kept giving them.

Yuichi smirked. "It's your loss bun-girl! Too bad, you were kind of cute you know," leered Yuichi as he gave Meilin a wink.

Meilin's face turned scarlet. Partly out of embarrassment but mostly out of anger. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" she screeched as the others covered their ears.

Syaoran sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't mind him Meilin, I'm sure he's all hot air," advised Syaoran looking at Yuichi with barely concealed dislike. Kero and Nakuru both nodded their agreement, having had their share of upsets with the red-haired kid.

Yuichi snorted. "Look who's talking! You've got it bad pal! You're all talk too and you're nuts to let such a beauty go," Yuichi said as he appeared beside Sakura suddenly and had his arm draped over Sakura's shoulders in a blink.

"HOE!"

"Take your filthy hands off her you red-headed freak!" warned Syaoran as his eyes glittered dangerously. // How the heck did he know about me and Sakura? //

Kero-chan reacted quicker and had clamped his teeth around Yuichi's hand forcing the shrine guardian to yelp in pain. "Don't touch Sakura you carrot-top brat!" exclaimed Kero-chan his teeth still firmly clenched Yuichi's fingers.

"OUCH! Let me go! You carnivorous stuff toy!" shouted Yuichi, tugging violently to free his hand. Cursing loudly, in a way that made Sakura cover her ears, Yuichi tried to jerk his hand away from Kero-chan's mouth. Kero suddenly opened his mouth wide, freeing Yuichi so unexpectedly that Yuichi stumbled and lost his balance. 

"Whoa!" he exclaimed and fell straight into Meilin's chest!

"AHHHHH! ECCHI(PERVERT)!" screamed Meilin as she punched him smack in the nose, sending him reeling away from her. Because the of the force of her impact, Meilin's punch knocked Yuichi out cold and Yuichi swayed drunkenly before collapsing on Tomoyo's lap who was serenely taping from the bench.

With spiral eyes and three Kero-chan images dancing around his head, Yuichi slumped fully on Tomoyo's lap smiling idiotically.

"Ara(Oh my)?" said Tomoyo, lifting her videocam carefully out of harm's way as she looked thoughtfully at Yuichi. Suddenly, she smiled and patted Yuichi's head as though he was a toddler.

"Tomoyo, don't touch that pervert!" shouted Kero-chan with anger sparks appearing on his forehead. "IIIIIEEEEEE! I've been defiled!" wailed Meilin as Sakura and Syaoran both sweatdropped. Eriol said nothing and merely crossed his arms over his chest. "That red-haired weirdo is probably having the time of his life with a beauty like Daidouji-san comforting him," observed Nakuru as Spinel nodded his agreement.

Like a mother, Tomoyo carefully assisted Yuichi back up on his feet and off her lap. She smiled gently as she asked him, "Daijoubu(are you all right) Aka-san?"

With his dark eyes that slowly became normal again, Yuichi turned to look at his sweet helper. With eyes wide with discovery, and with violins and pianos playing in the background, Yuichi's eyes suddenly became two big hearts.

"Oh my!" murmured Tomoyo uneasily when Yuichi suddenly grabbed both of her hands and looked into her eyes while his eyes were still shaped like pink hearts. There was a hanyaan (shweeet) expression on his face.

"It's true! It's true! The fortune I received said that soon I'll meet the woman of my dreams who'll save me from a horde," he exclaimed with tears running down his face dramatically. He suddenly threw his arms around Tomoyo who looked at him in horror. "Arigato, arigato gozaimasu(thank you, thank you so much)! You're my angel, my sweetheart! I'll give you everything--"

Eriol scowled as the rest of the men glared at Yuichi. Kero-chan began muttering, "Stupid brat! Worse than those two Chinese brats put together!" Meilin sighed as she placed her hand on her forehead. Sakura sweatdroppped.

"Why don't you start by giving me the answers to their inquiries awhile ago?" suggested Tomoyo with a sweet smile that Yuichi found completely irresistible. He nodded up and down vigorously.

Everyone sighed in exasperation. They've wasted 3 hours listening to Yuichi ramble about his unbelievable merits while Tomoyo, without even breaking a sweat, asked him one question and began to spill it out!

Yuichi went into a HANYAAN mode (Sakura's swheeeet) and began to immediately give out all the information he'd been withholding deliberately on the others. "My father is Aka Nagasaki and the Aka clan has descended from a line of prophets and empath. My dad, died when I was in grade 4... I'm in first year junior high right now..."

"Oh I see...Please go on..." urged Tomoyo softly as Yuichi continued on with his story.

" Well, since my dad's gone, I'm the current host for the shrine. My relatives all have magic but not as much as my dad or even mine, even though my magic hasn't fully developed," narrated Yuichi seriously. 

For that brief moment of solemnity, everyone was able to see past Yuichi's obnoxious and arrogant attitude to see a gifted child of magic. He looked even cuter serious and his eyes seemed wise and yet so sad.

"Can you tell me something about the dark forces Yuichi-san?" asked Eriol as he broke the silence.

Yuichi gave Eriol a hostile look before turning to gaze at Tomoyo with puppy dog eyes. "Tomoyo-sama(Lady Tomoyo), your friends are in danger you know," he told Tomoyo.

Alarmed, Tomoyo asked, "Why? And from whom?"

Yuichi shook his head solemnly. "It has something to do with an ancient prophecy. Everything that's happening now has been pre-ordained. One of you here is the mistress of the cards right? And there's a Chinese wolf here too if I'm not mistaken. I may not know the exact prophecy because its pretty vague but I do know that it revolves around the both of them."

Pale-faced, Sakura asked Yuichi, "Me and Sya-- I mean Li-kun?" carefully avoiding the use of Syaoran since it connotes their lost intimacy.

Syaoran, who also looked ashen in hearing the prophecy he tried so hard to forget, asked, "Can we avoid the prophecy?" 

Soberly, Yuichi shook his head, "Iie(No), it's fate. I know it myself that there are certain things in life that are predetermined... I'm sorry."

Meilin looked from Syaoran's drawn face to Yuichi's sympathetic expression. "The weird carrot-head is actually human," exclaimed Meilin in amazement as Yuichi heard and gave her a glare.

Eriol shook his head, contradicting Yuichi's statement. "You're wrong Yuichi-san... I have lived two lifetimes and I know for a fact that not everything falls so neatly into place because of a prophecy or a prediction.... it is those who lead their own fate who decides what happens next," said Eriol as he gave Syaoran a meaningful glance.

Syaoran looked away but his eyes glittered, in thought and in dawning hope. 

// Maybe.... I can still love Sakura //

"Everyone, there's trouble!" shouted Sakura as an eerie aura enveloped the shrine. There was a strange buzzing sound, faint at first but growing louder and louder until it consumed their sense of sound and direction.

"Where's it coming from?" shouted Syaoran, unable to pinpoint the angle of attack because of the sound.

"Oh key that holds the power of the stars, reveal your true from to me! I, Sakura call upon our contract. Release!" said Sakura as her magic circle came out and the magic transformed her key into the star wand. As soon as she held the wand in her hand, she gazed warily from side to side, trying to anticipate the attack. //What will it be this time?//

"It's coming!" shouted Eriol as a gigantic swarm of bees, wasps, and hornets suddenly appeared, their number so great that they covered the sky, literally. The bees separated itself from the horde and quickly aimed for Sakura who was horrified by the insects. The rest went for Yuichi and Eriol as the guardians transformed into their real forms for combat.

"EEWWWW BUGS!" screamed Meilin as she ducked under Cerberos' protective wings. Yue turned to see his Mistress immobilized. "Sakura!"

"HOE!" exclaimed Sakura, closing her eyes against the onslaught of the disgusting bug-eyed bees.

"WATCH OUT!" shouted Syaoran as he dived forward, wrapping an arm around Sakura's slim waist as together, they rolled for cover from the bees. As they rolled, Sakura's eyes were spiral.

"That is SOOO romantic!" sighed Tomoyo as she stood up on the bench, filming from a distance with huge, starry eyes.

"Tomoyo-sama, get down from there!" warned Yuichi as the bees that were chasing Sakura went for Tomoyo instead. Yuichi began to run towards Tomoyo, hoping to reach her in time and he whipped a sealing paper out--

"OH MY!" cried Tomoyo, closing her eyes in fright.

But even before Yuichi can even conjure his holy fire, Eriol was already standing in front of Tomoyo protectively, his staff raised high as he conjured a shield. The bees crashed against the shield as they disintegrated into dark smoke. The hornets that were also chasing after Eriol met the same fate as Eriol's shield protected them.

"Are you all right?" asked Eriol, glancing over his shoulder briefly to look at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo opened her eyes to look at Eriol with an expression of warmth and naked caring. "Arigato(thank you) Eriol-kun," said Tomoyo but Eriol has already turned his back and did not see Tomoyo's face.

"The dark forces must be after Yuichi-san. They seem to be hunting down those with prophetic powers like Yuichi-san and Kaho. Kaho must have faced the dark force alone like this!" said Eriol, his normally imperturbable eyes reflecting raw anger.

Yuichi was distracted by the scene between Eriol and Tomoyo. It was only he who noticed the way Tomoyo's shining eyes were veiled once more by the same hidden sadness he has seen earlier in her eyes. "Iie(no), Tomoyo-sama..." whispered Yuichi , as he completely lost his focus in the battle.

The horde of bees saw his loss and concentration and attacked him with vicious intent.

"Yuichi-kun, watch out!" warned Sakura from beneath Syaoran protective grip. 

"IDIOT!" screamed Meilin as she jumped down from the tree, knocking Yuichi down as the horde of bees missed them by a few inches. The horde of bees reared back in the air, their buzzing growing louder and angrier.

Jumping back up on her feet, Meilin took her jacket off in one swift motion and held it in front of her like a sword as she moved into a fighting stance. "I hate stupid insects!" shouted Meilin as she began cutting through the horde in lightning swift movements that was like a rope cutting though flies. She moved as gracefully as a dancer.

"Sugoi(wow)..." said Yuichi , watching Meilin go through a flawless kung-fu routine that has been so ingrained in her that it looked as natural as a willow bending to the wind. Slowly, Yuichi's eyes turned into stars that would have rivaled Tomoyo's starry eyes.

"Meilin-chan's awesome," said Sakura before she noticed that Syaoran was still holding her protectively. She blushed brightly but then turned pale as she remembered the horrible pain of his words. _I can't love you anymore_

"**_KASSHIN SHOU RAI_**!" commanded Syaoran as his god of fire disintegrated the bees' first line of attack. He felt something soft and warm in his arms and when he looked down, he suddenly remembered that his arms were still around Sakura, even as he held his sword out and commanded a fire. He turned red and dropped his arms away from her in a heartbeat.

"They keep coming back!" exclaimed Tomoyo, taping the entire fight from behind Eriol and from under the protection of his shield. The guardians were all fighting side by side, covering each other's backs.

"Cerberos!" warned Spinel as his dark fire obliterated the hornets that were covering Cerberos. Sighing in relief, Cerberos rolled over, shaking the sharpness of the hornet's sting off his broad back. "Kuso(Damn)! Those bugs are disgusting!"

Yue and Ruby Moon were standing back to back in the air as Yue slowly finished off the line of wasps from his powerful arrow. Ruby moon was using her own ruby crystal to defeat the horde. "There's too many!" shouted Ruby Moon.

Sakura and Syaoran were fighting on the ground, standing back to back as they both fell back into the rhythm of fighting together as a team. Both were combining swords and magic, for both offense and defense. "SWORD!" commanded Sakura as she was also releasing FIERY. Syaoran was combining his sword techniques and his god of fire, not noticing the fact that both he and Sakura were using the same sword and fire combination.

"Soulmates..." sighed Tomoyo as she continued filming the battle.

From the left wing of the shrine, Yuichi and Meilin were fighting marvelously together, with Meilin using her jacket as a weapon and with Yuichi using his magical seals to cover Meilin's back. "How about more fire Aka-kun?" demanded Meilin, panting a bit from her exertion. 

Tomoyo had never filmed such a marvelous battle scene before. It almost makes her wish that she also had magic so that she could fight alongside her friends... on second thought, she'd rather stay on the sideline so that she could film them all! // Ohohohohoho... //

Sakura and Syaoran were both tumbling through the air as they avoided the sudden and overwhelming onslaught of all the horde as bees, wasps and hornets attacked them with renewed vigor. As Sakura took one last backflip, she sent forth fiery to cover her back. She staggered a bit as she regained her footing but immediately held out her wand as it transformed into Sword again. 

"Behind you!" shouted Syaoran as he commanded a blazing fire that disintegrated the wasps that tried to attack Sakura from behind. Sakura eyes widened and she also screamed, "Syaoran, watch out!" as Sakura sent Fiery to kill the hornets that were also trying to attack Syaoran from behind. 

"Arigato(thanks)!" said Syaoran, pausing to give Sakura a rare smile. But even before they could catch their breaths, the horde renewed its attack and seemed to even grow more in number. Meilin was already panting tiredly, her arms beginning to ache from the pressure. Yuichi also looks worn out from the amount of magic he's been using.

"I've had enough!" muttered Eriol, as his staff flashed a red aura. Clearly, from his observations, Sakura's fiery and Syaoran's fire wasn't strong enough to exterminate the horde. Focusing his energy and magic, he called for a deluge of magic as his ERIOL card, which he'd been working over in England came out, it's back similar to Clow cards. 

"FIERY! MIST!" commanded Eriol as a blazing flood of fire and at the same time, released mist, effectively disintegrating every insect. 

The others paused fighting, watching the awesome display of magic. There was not one inch that Eriol's Fiery and Mist left in the shrine unscathed as it blazed through the area. Black smoke began to rise up from where the insects were destroyed.

"Forces of darkness, discard thine old form and be reborn again under the name of Eriol, your new master," chanted Eriol as the black smoke began to gather together and from into a card where Eriol's red aura was sealing the dark forces. Slowly, an Eriol card appeared and it flew over into Eriol's hand.

"It's over now," said Eriol as he looked at his new card, the HORDE. It had a picture of a hive. Eriol rubbed his eyes tiredly, feeling exhausted. 

"Eriol-kun! Are you all right?" asked Tomoyo as she hurriedly set down her camcorder and touching Eriol's shoulder gently.

Eriol smiled tiredly at her and answered, "Aa." Sakura and the others were already running up to him and Tomoyo as he looked back at his card bleakly.

// This is definitely trouble. //

***************

"Meilin-sama(Lady Meilin), honto ni arigato(thank you so much really)," said Yuichi as he bowed deeply before Meilin. "I owe you my life," said Yuichi as he turned to look into Meilin's eyes with utter seriousness.

Meilin flushed a little before she tossed her head haughtily. "Just watch your back Aka-san," grumbled Meilin as she added with a touch of her typical attitude, "'Coz I won't be around to save your butt next time!" She winked at him mischievously before turning to run after Syaoran and the others.

Yuichi smiled at her in a way that Meilin found strange. "If you say so Meilin-sama..."

"So we're going to Tomoeda now Yuichi-kun," said Sakura cheerfully.

Bowing solemnly, Yuichi said, "I'll be seeing you then...."

"Hoe?"

"Not anytime in the future I hope," sneered Kero-chan from Sakura's knapsack as both he and Syaoran gave Yuichi a 'I-don't-ever-wanna-see-your-face' look that made sweatdrops appear on both Suppi and Nakuru's faces.

With their farewells said, the Sakura-gumi(Sakura-gang) all boarded the train.

Yuichi watched the train leave as he took something out of his sleeve. 

It was a train ticket for TOMOEDA at the 6 PM schedule tonight! 

Yuichi began to whistle as he headed back to his shrine so that he could pack his things. 

// What an interesting group of people... they're so lucky they'll soon have the awesome Aka Yuichi as their guide! Bwahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!! Wait for me my beautiful angel, I'll be coming for you..... //

TBC

Author's Notes:

Thank you so much minna, for the kind reviews... even if they're not that many, they mean a lot to me... *sniff* Anyway, here's a short omake.... not that much really but by the way, my chapter 6 will be a special chapter, lots of character plays. Please R&R, tell me what you think... ja! The title of chapter 6 is "Reach for the Dream"

OMAKE

Early Monday morning, in Sakura's classroom....

"Ohayo gozaimasu!" greeted Sakura cheerfully as she entered the classroom. 

"Ohayo!" came the muffled reply as the rest of her classmates, including Tomoyo and Meilin were all gathered around Yamazaki.

"Well, going on with my 'Your Name Analysis'...." said Yamazaki as the others nodded their heads encouragingly.

Yamazaki paused and looked around. "Who's it gonna be this time?" Syaoran's face turned blue and so did Sakura's in memory of Yamazaki's 'Your Name Analysis'

"Ohayo gozaimasu!" greeted Eriol as he entered the classroom. He paused in dismay when all eyes turned on him, eyes that were shining as brightly as thieves in front of their booty.

Eriol, normally placid, frowned. "What's going on?" he asked a bit crossly.

Tomoyo, smiling in her usual close-eyed smile clapped her hands in glee. "Eriol-kun, why don't you sit down and listen to what Yamazaki-kun has to say?"

Yamazaki was stroking his chin thoughtfully as he looked at Eriol up and down. "Hmm, what a complex personality..." he said as Syaoran snickered.

-E-

Your greatest need is to talk. If your date is not a good

listener, you have trouble relating. A person must be

intellectually stimulating or you are not interested

sexually. You need a friend for a lover and a companion for

a bedmate. You hate disharmony and disruption, but you do

enjoy a good argument once in a while it seems to stir

things up. You flirt a lot, for the challenge is more

important than the sexual act for you, but once you give

your heart away, you are uncompromisingly loyal. When you

don't have a good lover to fall asleep with, you will fall

asleep with a good book. (Sometimes, in fact, you prefer

good book.)

"Books Hiiragizawa-kun?" asked Naoko with shining eyes.

Eriol's face was blue as their classmates began dissecting the meaning. 

"Intellectually stimulating? Tomoyo-chan is smart!" said Sakura although not getting the entire meaning of Yamazaki's analysis.

"You get turned on by brains?" asked Syaoran with an amused expression on his face.

Eriol sweatdropped as he turned around. "Oh boy... I like it better when I tell the story..."

OWARI


	6. Reach for the Dream

The Shadowed Prophecy

Jo-chan

Disclaimers: Standard CCS disclaimers apply. I do not own any of CLAMP's wonderful characters, I'm only borrowing them for the moment. Some characters that would appear are solely my own.

Chapter 6- Reach for the Dream

************

"Early morning air feels so nice..." sighed Sakura as she rollerbladed over to the school gym. It was 6 AM in the morning, way too early for her usual wake-up but she desperately needs to practice for the upcoming gymnastics competition.

She was dressed in workout clothes, wearing a black sports bra and black cycling shorts. A pink baggy sweatshirt covered her top and a blue duffel bag (obviously borrowed from Touya) was slung over her shoulder with her gymnastics paraphernalia inside.

Reaching the school, she skated leisurely across the courtyard and into the locker room. Standing in front of her locker, she took off her rollerblades to deposit it inside. When she opened her locker, a sweatdrop appeared on top of her head. "HOE! My locker's so messy!" she exclaimed in dismay. 

As she was tidying up her things, a glossy picture fell out as she arranged her spare uniform inside. Sakura picked it up and a blush stained her cheeks as she stared at it. 

It was a picture of her and Syaoran... it was taken on the first day he came back from Hongkong. It was obviously one of Tomoyo's stolen shots but Tomoyo's deft touch with the camera captured the true emotions in the image.

The Sakura in the picture was also blushing but her eyes were shining brightly with reflected hope, joy and love. The Syaoran in the picture was also HER Syaoran, with warm brown eyes and gentle smiles.

Sakura bowed her head as a warm tear slid down and dropped onto the photograph. Impatiently, she wiped it away. // It will be all right, everything will be all right for sure //

**************

Standing in the center of the mat covered floor for gymnastics, Sakura began her warm-up exercises. Moving into stretches, lunges and splits, she gradually walked over to the corner of the gym so that she could hold her right leg up against the wall into a split.

She raised her leg up and braced it against the wall into a split. She slowly lowered her head, bending it until her forehead touched her knee. She was still holding the position for a few more minutes when she felt someone else enter the gym.

Sakura's green eyes widened as she recognized who it was before she even turned around. His presence enveloped her like a caress and she slid her leg down from against the wall as she turned to face him. 

Calmly, she walked over to the exercise mat. "Ohayo gozaimasu... Li-kun," she greeted as she walked past him, grabbing her pink baton from the bleachers. Syaoran was wearing soccer shorts and a sweatshirt. He was obviously on his way to get a soccer ball for soccer practice. Today was the try-outs for the soccer team.

Pausing a bit before she turned on the song she'll be using for her routine, she turned to face Syaoran. "Um... good luck with the try-outs... I know you'll make it," she said, her face turning scarlet. Without further ado, she pushed the button on the portable cassette on began her routine.

With flawless execution, she performed the dance part of her routine, matching the dance with a few exhibitions of throwing and catching the baton in intricate patterns. Closing her eyes, she tried to ignore the sensation of being alone with Syaoran inside the gym.

When the song picked up it's pace, she began the tumbling sequence of her routine. She sprang into a back handspring, throwing her baton in the air way up high as the ribbon inside was released. When she was back up on her feet, she caught the baton, which now had a pink ribbon attached to it.

When she turned, she dropped the baton in her surprise, seeing Syaoran still inside the gym watching her. The baton rolled away as she and Syaoran continued to gaze at each other in silence. The baton rolled over the mat, finally stopping to rest at Syaoran's feet.

She raised her eyes to meet Syaoran's unfathomable gaze. "Um... can you toss the baton over here please," stammered Sakura.

Bending to pick it up, Syaoran surprised Sakura when he spoke to her. "It's a nice routine. Just keep your focus and you'll surely reach your dream," he said, clearly indicating the fact that Sakura had been working hard over the years since she became a gymnastics enthusiast. Syaoran began to walk towards her to return her baton.

Sakura's heart began to race... as a combination of pain and joy twisted her heart until it made tears shimmer in her eyes. // This is so silly! // Sakura admonished herself... but Syaoran looked so handsome and solemn and seeing him reminded her of the fact that he no longer wanted her love. That fact was a never-ending pain in her heart.

But even before Syaoran reached her to hand her the baton, Sakura turned her back and as she began running, she sprang into consecutive handsprings, so fast that it was almost a blur as a few tears slid down her cheeks. When she reached the end of the exercise mat, she gave one last backflip and landed gracefully, her arms held high in a pose. 

Breathing hard, Sakura turned to look over her shoulder and found Syaoran already gone. Her pink baton was placed back on the bleachers and on top of her baton was a single cherry blossom and a green peony entwined.

***********

"Ohayo Sakura-chan! How was practice?" asked Tomoyo cheerfully. When Sakura didn't reply, Tomoyo looked back at Sakura's flushed face worriedly.

Lost in her thoughts, Sakura didn't notice Tomoyo's query until Tomoyo waved a hand in her face. With a pink face and eyes like dots, Sakura turned to her friend. "Oh! Ohayo gozaimasu(good morning) Tomoyo-chan," greeted Sakura as she looked back down at the cherry blossom and the peony she placed inside her duffel bag. Looking at it, Sakura couldn't help but smile and blush softly. 

Tomoyo peered closely at Sakura's pink face. Sakura seemed different somehow, more beautiful as the old sparkle was back in her green eyes. "You seem different today Sakura-chan, more kawaii(cute), as if all your problems are over," observed Tomoyo as she took a peek at what was inside Sakura's duffel bag that was making her friend blush so much.

// Thank God! Those two seem to be making up // thought Tomoyo gleefully. On an impulse, she reached for her camera to take a picture of Sakura. But even as Tomoyo grabbed her camera, it suddenly slid out of her grasp and fell down with a crash on the floor.

"Oh no! Tomoyo-chan!" exclaimed Sakura in dismay as she saw the sadness in her friend's eyes at the condition of her beloved camera. 

"Tomoyo-sama, please be more careful next time," said a worried male voice behind them.

Sakura and Tomoyo's eyes widened as they both turned around to face Aka Yuichi's smiling face, who was wearing their school uniform.

****************

"I can't believe you're here you red-headed freak!" screeched Meilin as they were all eating their packed lunches on the school's flower garden.

Yuichi turned to face Meilin with hurt eyes. "But Meilin-sama(Lady Meilin), I'm part of the story now," explained Yuichi as he helped himself to Sakura's croquettes.

"Hoe?" asked Sakura quizzically as she swallowed a bite of her own croquettes. Syaoran glared at Yuichi as Yuichi choked at the piece of croquette he stole from Sakura. Tomoyo giggled, her eyes shaped like crescent moons as she munched happily on her chicken sandwich.

At the sound of her laughter, Yuichi's eyes turned into pink hearts. But when Yuichi glanced in Meilin's direction and upon seeing her smile, with her dark eyes glowing happily, Yuichi's eyes became red hearts. He looked from one to girl to another, his eyes changing from pink hearts to red hearts and then back again.

Eriol saw the shifting emotions and confusion and Yuichi's face. Eriol sighed deeply and turned back to eat his lunch. A bite-sized sandwich was waved in front of his nose, offered to him by a slim, graceful hand.

"Want a sandwich?" asked Tomoyo with a smile. With a startled expression, Eriol gazed a little suspiciously at Tomoyo's smile and pro-offered sandwich. Eriol gave a shy smile, completely unlike his other smiles as he gingerly took the sandwich off Tomoyo's hands.

"Arigato(thanks). Dai-- I mean, Tomoyo-san, after fifth grade, when we maintained our communication, I was really surprised. Don't you find me unusual? A little strange... even scary perhaps?" asked Eriol curiously. They began calling each other by their first names when they began talking to each other over the phone.

Tomoyo just smiled at him and answered, "Nope."

Rika's shrill scream pierced the serenity of the moment. "Naoko-chan! Naoko-chan!"

There was already a crowd gathered by the time Sakura and the others reached the front end of the garden where Rika was cradling an unconscious Naoko. A rock nearby bore blood stains and there was a bleeding gash on Naoko's head. Hsin was kneeling beside them, checking for Naoko's pulse.

"She fainted and hit her head on the rock right? I'll go take her to the clinic," offered Hsin as he carefully lifted Naoko from Rika's grasp. When Hsin turned to take her to the clinic, he noticed Sakura looking after them worriedly.

"Um, Sakura-san, would you like to go with me to the clinic?" asked Hsin as his face turned bright red. Sakura didn't notice it as usual and only nodded and followed after Hsin. Syaoran, who was watching all this scowled as he watched them walk away. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he glanced around furtively before discreetly turning to follow after them.

// I don't trust that Hsin-guy //

*******************

"I'm so glad it was only a light concussion," said Sakura as she smiled warmly at Hsin as they walked out of the clinic and were heading back towards their classroom. Unwittingly, Sakura was smiling that bewitching smile of hers and that Hsin's eyes were becoming pink hearts.

A muffled cry caught their attention as they turned around the corner. The scene that greeted Sakura made her freeze as she saw Claudette in Syaoran's arms. 

Claudette was leaning against Syaoran, her face pressed against his broad chest as Syaoran's hands were over her shoulder, similar to the way Syaoran held Sakura when she cried. 

"Syaoran-kun...," whispered Sakura, her green eyes wide open with shock and pain.

Syaoran's head turned at the sound of her voice and he froze as well. He saw Sakura staring at him in a way that made his heart break as the light in her eyed vanished as tears took its place.

He tried to reach out his hand but she was too far. He tried to say something, anything at all to erase the growing void between them but there were no words that can repair the damage... // I'm sorry... I've never been.... any good with words // 

For one last aching moment, their eyes met, unfathomable brown against depthless green. But Syaoran could see the void where Sakura's trust for him once was but now, it's gone.

// Good-bye... //

Sakura turned and ran away in the opposite direction with Hsin chasing after her. Syaoran's outstretched hand fell limply at his side.

// Good-bye... //

*************

// There's something wrong today // mused Touya as he rode his bike back to his house. He has found a temporary job as a photographer for a magazine just now while he's also working on his degree in medicine.

As he was going down the hill, the break line of his bike suddenly snapped.

"Chikusho(Shit)!" exclaimed Touya as he lost control of the bike's momentum and slammed against the tree.

And then there was only darkness.

****************

Standing outside the gate of her house, Sakura paused before she entered. // I can't let Onii-chan and Kero-chan see how sad I am... they'll be worried! Besides, I should be worrying about the gymnastics competition and not about-- //

"OUCH! That hurt Yuki!" yelled Touya from inside the house.

Running inside the house quickly, Sakura pulled the door open and bolted straight into the living room. "Onii-chan!"

Touya was sitting on the couch with a large white bandage wrapped around his head while Yukito sat beside him, wrapping another bandage around his wrist carefully.

Seeing the expression on Sakura's face, Touya muttered, "Met an accident." Yukito smiled reassuringly at Sakura as he added, "He rode straight into a tree!"

A sweat-drop appeared on Sakura's head as she sighed and said, "Baka ne Onii-chan (Stupid big brother), be more careful next time all right?" Touya sighed and nodded reluctantly.

"If you say so... kaijou(monster)" added Touya with a mischievous expression. Anger sparks appeared on Sakura's forehead. "I'm not a monster!" protested Sakura angrily as she threw her duffel bag at a hapless Touya and stomping loudly up her room.

Touya waited until he heard Sakura's bedroom door close. His expression turned serious as he said, "Sakura's got a lot on her mind right now. If I add to her worries, she might lose sight of her dream..."

"You're a sweet big brother," said Yukito with a smile.

"Shut up!" said Touya.

*****************

Days flew by swiftly, marked only by a string of freak accidents. The worse was Chiharu's accident when broken glass from the classroom window fell on her, resulting in deep cuts and lacerations. Rika also suffered a severe asthma attack, having inhaled pollen from the flower she was allergic to.

Sakura and Syaoran were drifting even further apart as Claudette, who obviously likes Syaoran began keeping him company. It didn't help at all that Syaoran was partnered with Claudette in the table tennis PE and that Sakura was busy preparing for the gymnastics competition. Sakura tried to focus on her dream but for some strange reason... it seemed empty.

It was their last period and their subject was PE as everybody was now taking up the basics of table tennis. Sakura was excused from the class because tomorrow was the Gymnastics Regionals. 

During the game, Syaoran found himself constantly losing his focus and preferring instead to watch Sakura who stood out like a delicate water lily in the middle of the blue exercise mat.

"Geez! Syaoran! Pay a little attention to the game!" chastised Claudette as she pouted, carefully observing the way Syaoran's eyes never left Sakura's lithe figure as Sakura now began the ribbon routine.

Meilin suddenly appeared at Syaoran and Claudette's table in a huff. "Matte yo(wait a minute), how dare you call Syaoran by his first name? Don't you know that family are allowed to call him that?! Family and the girl he likes--?" asked Meilin angrily.

Claudette arched an elegant brow. "Syaoran, you don't mind if I call you by your first name right?" she asked sweetly. 

Syaoran didn't even look back as he continued to watch Sakura, completely mesmerized. "Whatever..." he mumbled, not seeing Meilin's jaw drop and Claudette clap he rhands in joy. 

"Thank you so much Syaoran!" exclaimed Claudette as she bounced away happily, going over to Tomoyo and Yuichi's table. Syaoran was still gazing at Sakura dreamily when large SD hands grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"You moron! How can you just let her call you by your first name? It took Sakura-san a year before you let her call you by your name, not to mention her near-fatal fall! You big blockhead!" shouted Meilin as she shook an SD Syaoran whose eyes were already spiral.

"Oro.... did I say that?" asked Syaoran as he reverted back to his 16 year old image.

Meilin slapped a hand on her forehead. "You doofus! Mou(Geez)! If sakura-san hears this... she might get hurt!" sighed Meilin.

Syaoran's eyes turned serious as he said, "I didn't think about that.... but she might not even care... she rarely even calls me by my first name." Syaoran tried to shrug as if it was okay but his eyes looked lost and sad. He didn't want to admit it but the sound of Sakura's voice saying 'Syaoran-kun' has managed to cheer him up every time. He misses it... and her badly.

Meilin looked at her cousin sympathetically. "You should just tell her how you feel Syaoran," she advised.

"I can't. I can't... at least, not until all the trouble is over..."

***************

Sakura was humming the opening song of Slamdunk(the song she has chosen for her accompaniment) while she was cooking dinner. // It feels great to cook without having to stand on a stool // thought Sakura with a gleeful smile.

Touya was already feeling much better and he was beginning to pack his stuff for his upcoming move to a downtown apartment. The telephone suddenly rang.

"Onii-chan! Get the phone! I'm cooking our dinner!" yelled Sakura.

"Why don't you get your stupid stuffed toy to answer it?" asked Touya as he yelled back.

"CAN'T! Kero-chan's doing the laundry!" yelled Sakura. Insert scene of Kero-chan surrounded by piles of clothes. Tears were running down his cheeks as he washes Touya's boxers.

"Hai! Hai!" sighed Touya as he walked over and picked up the phone. "Moshi, moshi(hello), Kinomoto residence..."

Touya grew quiet as he listened to what was being said on the other line. After a few minutes, Sakura heard Toya saying quietly, "Thank you. Just tell me if there are any developments. Ja."

Touya placed the phone back on the receiver as he walked over to the dining room. "Oi(hey) Sakura..."

"What's wrong Onii-chan?" asked Sakura as she turned the fire low so that she could sit next to her brother. Touya looked at her a bit apprehensively.

"Sakura... whatever I say, can you promise me one thing first? That whatever happens, you'll always try your best to reach your dream. In spite of the pain, promise me that you'll never give up," asked Touya with a passionate intensity.

"Hoe..." whispered Sakura, looking into Touya's eyes. She has never seen her brother so serious before and yet somehow, she felt compelled to give him her promise. "Hai(Yes)," softly promised Sakura.

Touya sighed as he placed his hand over Sakura's hand which rested on the table. "Thanks Sakura... the thing I'm trying to tell you is..." Touya paused, as if deliberating the words he'll use.

Alarmed by the expression on Touya's face, Sakura asked, "What's wrong Onii-chan? Tell me!"

Looking away, Touya said, "There has been an accident at Otou-san's (father's) excavation site. A cave-in occurred, leaving the team stranded inside the structure. The authorities have confirmed everyone's okay but as of now, they'll still haven't found a safe way to let the team get out...."

*******************

Next Morning. Friday the 13th, the Gymnastics Regional Tournament.

Sakura looked pale and tired as Touya left her standing outside the dressing room. They were in Seijuu Junior High where the tournament is held. Yukito came with them and was making a noticeable effort to cheer her up.

"Sakura-chan!" called out Tomoyo as she ran forward to meet her friend, the ever-reliable dress bag present. Tomoyo was wearing their school uniform since only contestants were allowed to wear casual clothes. Tomoyo held both of Sakura's cold hands as she looked at Sakura's drawn expression worriedly.

With a gentle, reassuring smile, with her eyes shaped like crescent moons, Tomoyo said, "I made your gymnastics costume and the special baton Sakura-chan!"

"Hoe?" asked Sakura with eyes like dots as there was a general sweat-drop action among the characters. Only Eriol and Yuichi smiled as they walked over to the gym, giving Sakura smiles of encouragement before they left. 

"I believe in you Sakura-chan," said Tomoyo softly as she handed the bag that contained the costume she has made especially for Sakura. "Call me after you've changed so that I can help you fix your hair," reminded Tomoyo as Sakura paused before she went in.

With eyes that shone with gratitude and revived hope, Sakura nodded. "Hai!"

// Everything will be all right for sure... //

Tomoyo was leaning against the wall, waiting for Sakura to finish dressing up when Syaoran passed by casually. His face was slightly flushed as he turned to face Tomoyo.

"Ano(Um)... Daidouji-san..." he stammered, his face turning redder with each syllable. Without further ado, he quickly shoved a small and fragile hair ornament in Tomoyo's hands.

"It's beautiful," whispered Tomoyo as she gazed the intricately elegant designs.

"I placed a protection spell in it... please, give it to Sakura," asked Syaoran solemnly before he turned and quickly ran away like in the old times.

Looking at the hair ornament, Tomoyo smiled gently. "This will no doubt, cheer Sakura-chan up...."

"Tomoyo-chan!" called Sakura from inside the changing room.

"Coming," answered Tomoyo as she quickly walked inside. She paused when she saw Sakura. "Sakura-chan, you look so wonderful!" squealed Tomoyo as she gazed at Sakura with big starry eyes.

Sakura's costume was a simple, baby-pink colored leotard. The arms' sleeves and low rounded collar was made with a darker pink hue. There was a silver pink ribbon/sash tied in a ribbon around her slender waist.

"Hoe..." muttered Sakura as she blushed. "Um, Tomoyo-chan, don't you think it's a little too tight?" asked Sakura worriedly as she looked at her bosom.

Tomoyo briefly assessed Sakura in her outfit. "Hmm, you grow up too fast Sakura-chan..." said Tomoyo as the pink leotard emphasized and enhanced Sakura's delicate coloring and blossoming figure. Tomoyo came forward with a smile and clipped the hair ornament on Sakura's tightly gathered hair. "For luck," said Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan, it's so beautiful," said Sakura with shining eyes. As soon as the hair ornament was placed on her hair, Sakura suddenly felt more serene, calm inspite of the rising tensions. There was this faint but distinct feeling of love. It made her feel warm and safe.

"This is given to you with love," remarked Tomoyo with a smile, watching the shadows in Sakura's eyes lessen as Syaoran's spell instilled in the hair clip worked it's magic.

Sakura smiled softly as she briefly closed her eyes, basking in the feeling of love and security. "I know..."

**************

The contestants were all lined up according to their respective school divisions. A hush descended upon the gym as the announcer said, "Please all rise for the national anthem."

Sakura's classmates were all sitting together in a row of bleachers. Some of them were waving banners with Sakura's name in it, one lovesick fellow classmate even placed a blow-up picture of Sakura on a sign. Tomoyo was seated between Eriol and Syaoran who seemed agitated all throughout the beginning. Tomoyo reluctantly stopped filming when Eriol turned to Syaoran suddenly.

"Did you feel the presence of the dark forces?" asked Eriol softly so that others wouldn't hear. Syaoran nodded grimly and he moved to stand up from his seat.

"You won't watch Sakura-chan anymore?" asked Tomoyo in disbelief. Syaoran paused and gave a tight nod. "I have to do this... I don't want anything bad to happen to her," said Syaoran. He quickly joined Eriol who was already walking towards the exit.

"Oh dear..." whispered Tomoyo worriedly looking at Sakura.

Sakura turned her head just in time to see Syaoran stand up and leave just in time as the last judge was being announced. Sakura looked away, feeling discouraged. 

"And lastly, the panel of judges is joined by Kanezuka Scarlet, the champion for the Tokyo State gymnastics finals!" continued the announcer as a tall, beautiful young lady stood up and smiled after she was introduced.

Touya, who was sitting beside Yukito, slowly lowered his camera and stared at girl with wide eyes. A small smile quirked his lips. 

Sakura raised her gaze as the first contestant was called forward, carrying a ball for the routine. The music was cute and enjoyable and the girl was moving confidently, sure in her every action and step. But after a few minutes, her movements became erratic and she dropped the ball twice.

Sakura frowned, unable to concentrate on the performance because of a strange, nagging feeling. // I felt like this before...//

The girl executed a back flip but she slipped and fell down awkwardly. A gasp rose among the spectators. The girl smiled courageously and carried on with her performance as if nothing happened.

As she was about to finish her routine, the light overhead exploded and the entire gym was engulfed in darkness when the rest of the lights also short-circuited. 

"I know this aura!" exclaimed Sakura as she began to run towards the source in the midst of the chaos. 

"Announcement! The competition is postponed for safety precautions and will resume when the power failure is stabilized!" 

"Where's Sakura-chan?" asked Tomoyo as she tried to get a shot of Sakura. Hsin stood up and said, "Wait here, I'll try to find her!"

*******************

"Damn!" cursed Syaoran as he ducked and rolled, trying to avoid the falling debris. The attack consisted of everything, from falling ladders, to glasses, to mirrors, to occasional lightning strikes and practically everything else! 

// I know it's Friday the 13th but this is ridiculous! // thought Syaoran as a barrage of nails began to rain down.

// Oh boy! //

"My cute descendant! Over here!" offered Eriol, his voice sounding amused as he stood protected within his shield while Syaoran was running around and dodging the falling objects.

Giving Eriol a scowl, Syaoran jumped inside the shield, the rain of iron nails missing him only by a few centimeters. From inside the shield, they watched the surrounding area being devastated by accidents, from the whimsy to the lethal.

"This is stupid!" muttered Syaoran angrily as an army of black cats came out, scratching angrily against Eriol's shield. "Oh my, this reminds me of Spinel," remarked Eriol with a smile. A shout suddenly rang out.

"-- Release!" 

"Sakura! Don't come here!" shouted Syaoran as Sakura, still wearing her gymnastics outfit was running towards them in full speed, holding her star wand.

"HOE!" exclaimed Sakura as she dodged falling ladders, lightning strikes, mirrors, etc.

"Idiot!" shouted Syaoran as he began to run towards Sakura who was already spiral-eyed from spinning around and dodging so many things. From within the safety of his shield, Eriol smiled. His descendant, the hot-tempered, brooding future Li-clan master is perfect for his 'daughter and protege' the new Card mistress.

Sakura tripped and with spiral eyes, looked up in time to see a huge tree falling over her. "HOE!"

Whipping his sword out, Syaoran pulled an ofuda and said, "**_FUUKA SHOU RAI_**!"

A huge whirlwind came out, sucking the falling tree and overwhelming the rest of the objects that were falling. His wind technique grew in strength until the area was cleaned off of all the unlucky objects.

Like a giant trash compactor, Li's whirlwind built up and crushed the rest of the jinx. Black smoke began to rise up from Li's whirlwind. "Seal it!" instructed Eriol.

Syaoran pointed his sword at the whirlwind and drew out a sealing ofuda he himself created. "Forces of darkness, reveal your true from and be reborn again--"

A small black cat, who looked a lot like Suppi emerged as his image began to waver and form into a card.

"--under the name of Li Syaoran, you new master!" commanded Syaoran as the black cat transformed into a card that had Syaoran's ofuda attached to it. It flew straight into Syaoran's hand.

It was the JINX card. It's picture was a black cat. Eriol stared at the picture and remarked," It really looks a lot like Spinel..."

Syaoran turned to ask Sakura if she was all right when Hsin came running around the corner. 

"Sakura-san! Sakura-san! The power's back on! The tournament is starting!" exclaimed Hsin, panting as he stopped in front of Sakura. He looked around then, huge question marks appearing on top of his head when he saw Eriol and Syaoran.

"Huh? What's going on here?" asked Hsin before remembering why he was looking for Sakura. "Oh! The competition is starting now!" exclaimed Hsin as he grabbed Sakura's hand, pulling her to run back to the gym.

"Hoe?!" exclaimed Sakura with her eyes like dots as she ran after Hsin who was unaware that he was holding her hand and pulling her along.

Eriol shrugged as he walked past Syaoran. "You were going to give her the card weren't you?" asked Eriol wryly as he brushed the dust off his school coat.

Syaoran's eyes turned pointy as an anger spark appeared on his forehead. "None of your business!" he snapped before walking back to the gym in a huff. 

Eriol smiled wryly. // Young people have so little respect for their elders... //

*************

Disclaimers: I don't own the song, standard Slamdunk disclaimers apply since I'm borrowing the opening song for Sakura's routine. I don't own the rest of the characters I'll be borrowing except for the ones I created.

"May we now call on Kinomoto Sakura from Seijuu Junior High!"

As Sakura stepped onto the blue exercise mat, with lights flashing around, she felt strangely detached. With a steady hand, she touched the hair ornament tenderly. 

// It'll be okay. Everything will be okay for sure... //

Sakura took a deep breath and flashed a bright smile as the music began. She felt the melody and the lyrics seeping in her body, sweeping her emotions along in the song.

Since it had an upbeat tempo, Sakura began her routine with the customary dance and the twirling, throwing and catching of her pink baton in rapid and graceful motions.

The bright sun shines on my back

In this town I run through

And once again, I feel a tap on my shoulder

You're the one I really like

There is no reason

Sakura released the lid of her baton that held the ribbon inside before she threw her baton way up high, doing a cartwheel and catching the baton as she landed back up on her feet. The pink baton now showed the fact that it had a ribbon attached to it.

There's no way you'll be in my arms

The audience oohed and aahed as the song picked up its pace. Sakura began moving faster, dancing inside her ribbon as she turned it in circles from over and around her.

I don't know when but my eyes were locked on you

And that's how it all began

Sakura slowly sank into an eagle-split, still spinning the ribbon overhead. Her eyes were dreamy, lost within a dream of her own making. Even as she performed, she exuded a radiance that mesmerized the audience and the judges.

I won't let you go

I won't change my mind

'Coz I'm crazy for you

Sakura was back up on her feet, dancing her way to the edge of the mat, also slowly tucking the ribbon back inside the baton. When she reached the right end, her baton back in it's original form. She sent the baton rolling across the mat, letting it reach the opposite end. She raised her arms proudly as she reached the fastest tempo.

The audience was reacting to the excitement of her routine, caught up with Sakura's performance as they anticipated the tumbling sequence of her routine.

I want to shout that I like you

Let's try to change tomorrow

Sakura smiled as she began to run before springing into what Tomoyo calls the "Sakura-chan combination". She made two back handsprings.

I want to put an end to the times

I couldn't speak

The crowd was cheering at the fluidity of Sakura's movements when Sakura shifted from handsprings to cartwheels without pause. 

I want to shout that I like you

And step forward with confidence

For her finale, Sakura moved into front handsprings, gaining momentum for her last jump. She sprang in the air, turning 360 degrees before landing back on her feet and giving one last back flip.

These burning feelings I want you to catch

Sakura gracefully stood, back arched and with arms held high in a pose as the last beats played out. She was breathing heavily, her face flushed pink from exertion. 

Everybody was on their feet, clapping loudly. Sakura laughed, delighted by everyone's reaction. She thought she saw a fleeting glimpse of a smile of pride on Syaoran's face but it was such a quick look, it may have been nothing at all.

She picked her baton up and bowed gratefully, flashing smiles at her classmates who were clapping and cheering loudly. The guys shouted, "I love you Sakura!!!" She walked back to the contestants' bleachers and was warmly greeted by the other girls.

As the judges were tallying thee sheets, Sakura was gazing dreamily at the first place trophy. // Will I be able to hold it in my hands and know it's my victory? //

"Sakura-chan is soooo wonderful!" sighed Tomoyo with little sparkles dancing in the air. Meilin nodded her agreement. "Sakura-san is great!" "So you think Sakura will win?" asked Claudette.

Beside Tomoyo, Eriol gave a proud fatherly smile. Tomoyo noticed it and eagerly asked, "Did you see the future Eriol-kun? That Sakura-chan will win first place?"

Eriol shook his head. "No, I guess I just believe she'll win more out of my faith in her ability than seeing the future..."

Touya put his cell phone down with a relieved smile on his face. // I'm glad dad's okay. // Yukito was clapping enthusiastically beside him. "Sakura-chan is awesome!" he said smiling at Touya who looked a little blank as he retorted, "Sakura just jumps around like a boy you know..."

"Sssh! They're announcing 3rd place!" hissed Nakuru as she gave Touya a sharp jab on the ribs. "Ouch!" exclaimed Touya.

Announcer: In third place, may I call on Miyagi Ayako of Shohoku Junior High!

A tall, curly-haired girl with generous curves came forward and accepted the medal.

Announcer: For second place is Kuno Kodachi from Furinkan High!

A voluptuous girl with an eerie laughter and wearing a black leotard came forward, tossing her head haughtily. "Ohohohoho, it is I, the Black Rose."

Sweatdrops rose from the audience and Sakura until Kodachi received her medal and settled down. Sakura then closed her eyes, unable to bear the suspense.

Announcer: May I now call on the Tokyo State gymnastics champion, Kanezuka Scarlet to present the trophy to this year's regional champion--

A tall, sensuously quiet young lady stepped forward, her every movement exuding grace and a presence somewhat similar to Sakura's. Sakura's eyes snapped open as she stared at the poised state champion. Sakura went into her 'Hanyaan' (swheet) mode.

Announcer: --and this year's regional champion is.... (drumrolls in the background).... KINOMOTO SAKURA!

Sakura regained touch with reality just in time to hear her name called. She shrieked with joy and hugged the girl standing next to her. With shining eyes, she stepped forward to claim the trophy.

As Kanezuka-san handed the trophy, she smiled at a hanyaan-ing (swheet-ing) Sakura. "Congratulations Kinomoto-san," said Scarlet with a smile.

Sakura smiled back as she held onto the trophy. A mental image of a smiling Syaoran suddenly crossed her mind. 

// Someday... I'll win him back too... //

************

"Daidouji-san?" asked Hsin nervously as they watched Sakura from the bleachers. 

"Nani(What) Hsin-kun?" asked Tomoyo still filming Sakura as she addressed hsin's question.

"Do-- do you think-- Sakura-san will say yes if I ask her-- to be my date for Mizuko-san's halloween party?" asked Hsin in a rush, his face quite red.

Putting down her video cam, Tomoyo could only say, "Oh my goodness..." as she looked at Hsin's earnest face to Syaoran's fierce expression.

"Oh my..."

TBC

**************

Author's Notes:

Many thanks to the reviews and support. I won't be including an omake here since this chapter is already pretty long but if you guys want me to continue my omake segment, please email me at hino_no_miko@edsamail.com.ph.

Ja matta ne! My next chapter is a halloween party...

Chapter 7- The Devil and an Angel


	7. Fukuzatsu (Complication)- The Devil and ...

The Shadowed Prophecy

Jo-chan

Disclaimers: Standard CCS disclaimers apply. I do not own any of CLAMP's wonderful characters, I'm only borrowing them for the moment. Some characters that would appear are solely my own.

Chapter 7- Fukuzatsu (Complication)

The Devil and an Angel

***************

Li Syaoran, the future leader of the powerful Li-clan, was sleepy. It was barely 6 AM yet here he was, in front of his locker, on his way to change for the varsity soccer practice.

He gave a huge yawn, rubbing his drooping eyes as he opened his locker. A glossy picture fell out.

// Eh? // He bent down and picked it up, opening his eyes a bit as he stared at it.

"GAH!" shouted Syaoran as he fell back against his locker, with eyes wide open, a violently red face and a nose-bleed.

*click *

"You look so kawaii(cute) with a nose bleed Li-kun! And all that just because of a sexy picture of Sakura-chan taken during the competition!" exclaimed Tomoyo with a giggle.

Anger sparks appeared on Syaoran's head. "You-- GIVE ME THAT FILM! You planned this on purpose didn't you, you camera freak!" shouted Syaoran as he totally lost it.

"Ohohohohohohoho!" laughed Tomoyo as she bolted away.

"You can keep the picture Li-kun! Ja(later)!" shouted Tomoyo from a safe distance.

// Ohohohohohoho.... this is perfect for my plan! //

****************

Hsin was pacing agitatedly in the stairway, making a lot of weird faces and gestures as he kept pacing.

"Sakura-san... will you... please... go out with me?"

// No! Sounds too timid! //

"Kinomoto-san, will you do me the great honor of agreeing to be my date?"

// ARGH! Sounds too formal! //

"Hey Sakura! Wanna be my date?"

// Sheesh! Too casual! //

"Ohayo gozaimasu (good morning) Hsin!" greeted Claudette as she faced a very red Hsin. She looked at him curiously before she gave a smile. 

"Why don't you just ask her? It's as simple as that," suggested Claudette with a wry grin.

Hsin paused as his eyes locked with Claudette's gaze. "So... it's okay then?" he asked solemnly.

Claudette gave a mysterious smile and nodded.

***************

"Claudette-san's Halloween party is such a rage these days," commented Chiharu as she cast a hopeful glance at a hopelessly oblivious Yamazaki.

"You know, Halloween used to be celebrated by old people only-- " began Yamazaki before Chiharu immediately punched him. "Hai, hai, hai!"

"Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan and Claudette-san seem to be very popular among the guys aren't they?" asked Rika with a smile. 

Claudette was sitting in her desk, smiling as a cluster of boys surrounded her. Tomoyo was walking briskly in the hallway, as if trying to shake off the trail of hopeful guys. Sakura was walking towards their classroom, looking confused as guys kept hounding her. 

Sakura looked around frantically and saw the refuge of their classroom. She bolted straight for it as she ran with eyes shaped like dots and a blush staining her cheeks. "HOE!"

Sakura collided against Syaoran who was also running, trying to escape for the girls who were stalking him. They slammed against each other at the doorway.

"Watch it!" shouted Syaoran as Sakura got the spiral eyes once more. "HOE!"

Tomoyo was immediately at the sidelines, filming. Syaoran grabbed Sakura as she lost her balance. He anchored both hands firmly on Sakura's shoulders.

"You okay?" asked Syaoran as he shook Sakura until her spiral eyes turned normal once more. Sakura blinked up at him and nodded.

"Umm, thanks," said Sakura as she gazed up into Syaoran's worried eyes. She looked away quickly and looked back at him, opening her mouth as if to say something but then she closed her mouth abruptly.

"Oh no! I'm out of batteries!" wailed Tomoyo as she bolted away quickly, leaving Syaoran and Sakura staring at each other in the doorway. Some of their classmates were also staring at the pair.

"Um, Sakura-san?" asked Hsin hesitantly from behind them. Sakura looked around and smiled. "Ohayo gozaimasu(good morning) Hsin-kun!" greeted Sakura.

Hsin turned red and managed to stammer in a rush, 

"Um, wouldyoudomethegreathonorofbeingmydateonClaudette-san'sparty?"

Sakura blinked before her eyes widened in surprise. Beside her, Syaoran's face turned red in anger as two anger sparks rose in his forehead. Claudette suddenly bounced over to them with a cheerfully disarming smile. "Ohayo gozaimasu minna-san(good morning everyone)!"

Claudette turned to Syaoran swiftly and asked loudly, "Syaoran, you'd come to my party as my date won't you?" Every eye (male eyes especially) turned to an extremely flustered Syaoran who stuttered in embarrassment.

Syaoran looked around and sweat-dropped at the looks on the faces of the guys Claudette has turned down. He looked at Sakura who seemed strangely quiet. He didn't know what to say! He was waiting for Sakura to turn Hsin down but Sakura wasn't saying anything. Syaoran could feel the pressure mounting. 

Beneath Sakura's bangs, a huge anger spark was ticking on Sakura's forehead. // That jackass! // seethed Sakura as she watched the play of expressions on Syaoran's face. Why wasn't he turning Claudette down? Why wasn't he asking her? // Grrrrrr... // In her indignation, she turned her back against Syaoran, not noticing the fact that she was already facing Hsin.

The moment Sakura turned her back, Syaoran felt deflated. // I guess... she likes him better ... //

When Sakura looked up, she saw the beseeching and earnest expression on Hsin's face. His beautiful silver-green eyes looked scared and vulnerable and somehow, the look in them reminded her of Syaoran's eyes back when they were in elementary. She didn't have the heart to turn Hsin down. She gave a tight nod and a terse answer. 

"All right Hsin-kun. I'll go with you," replied Sakura with her face pale, her eyes glistening. Her answer sealed Syaoran's fate.

Syaoran's shoulder slumped as he turned to Claudette. "All right," he said stiffly.

Groans and grumbles echoed around the classroom as the pairs retreated to their seats. 

"Aww man, I can't believe Kinomoto and Mizuko are taken!"

"Geez, what's so great about Li and Yu? They just have really short names!"

"I'm definitely more good-looking than those two!"

"Wait-- that leaves only Daidouji free--"

At the exact moment, Tomoyo entered the room.

"Daidouji-san?"

"Would you be my date Daidouji-san?"

"Um, Daidouji--"

Tomoyo looked at the eager faces worriedly. She looked around frantically for help. Just in the nick of time, Eriol entered the classroom. "Ohayo(morning) minna-san," greeted Eriol with a smile. He was unaware of the tension and the future, having been blocked off his power of seeing the future.

Tomoyo was at his side in a heartbeat. "Gomen(sorry) everyone but Eriol-kun has already agreed to be my escort, right Eriol-kun?" said Tomoyo with her eyes shaped like crescent moons as she smiled up at a completely flustered Eriol.

"Huh?" asked Eriol, blushing and turning pale in turns. Tomoyo placed a hand on his shoulder, making Eriol freeze up even more. He turned to look at a beseeching Tomoyo. He suddenly noticed the way Tomoyo's violet eyes looked softer and more vivid... Eriol blushed, realizing the direction of his thought.

"Um, yeah," stammered Eriol finally as the rest of their classmates groaned in dismay. Tomoyo smiled, trying to look as angelic as possible. Yuichi suddenly came rushing inside the classroom.

"Tomoyo-sama(Lady Tomoyo)! Tomoyo-sama!" called out Yuichi as he paused in front of Tomoyo and Eriol. He gave Eriol a hostile look. "Would-- you like to go out with me on Mizuko-san's party?" asked Yuichi.

Tomoyo and Eriol both sweat-dropped. "I think Meilin-chan would be more amenable to your invitation Yuichi-kun," said Tomoyo before she added, "I just saw Meilin-chan by the locker room..."

Yuichi's eyes turned into red hearts at the mention of Meilin's name. "Meilin-sama(Lady Meilin)..." sighed Yuichi as he floated out of the classroom. 

Several sweat-drops appeared, save for Sakura and Syaoran who were both staring outside the window gloomily, torn apart by circumstance.

***************

A week later.

The "Halloween party fever" raged on and everyone was basically in couple heaven. 

Meilin, surprisingly agreed to go out with Yuichi. But what everyone didn't know is that Yuichi had beaten Meilin in poker when Meilin issued a challenge that she'd only go out with a guy who could beat her in a poker game. 

With an experienced gambler's arrogance, Yuichi beat Meilin three times in a row and even Meilin knew when to concede defeat. And so, Yuichi is Meilin's date. 

Everyone was eagerly anticipating the party. Claudette even informed them that she'll be renting an old mansion for the venue. With a sly grin, she also added, "There'll be no chaperones too!"

Everybody was buzzing about costumes, dates and scary scenarios. Girls kept anticipating the romance and wonderful clothes they'll wear while the guys were looking forward to scaring the girls.

Tomoyo Daidouji was also very excited about the upcoming event.

"You'll wear my costume won't you Sakura-chan? Please? You'll look so great in the costume I designed for you!" said Tomoyo with starry eyes as she held both of her best friend's hands. 

A sweat-drop appeared on Sakura's head as she laughed nervously. "Hoe... um, okay!" agreed Sakura.

Stars and little sparkles appeared all around Tomoyo. "Ooh! I'm so happy!" she exclaimed as she bounced away. A minute later, she came back. "Ohohohoho! I haven't taken a picture of Sakura-chan's assent!"

*click*

"Hoe!"

"Ohohohohohohohoho!"

*************

Tomoyo was back at home, appraising the costumes she made with a critical eye. // Now all it needs are for the people I designed it for to agree to wear it! //

She grabbed a cordless phone on her bedside and rapidly dialed a number. She waited a bit before someone picked up.

"Moshi, moshi, Hiiragizawa desu (Hello, this is Eriol)"

"Konbawa (good evening)Eriol-kun!" greeted Tomoyo cheerfully.

"Konbawa(good evening) Tomoyo-san," replied Eriol, sounding surprised.

"Just wanted to confirm! Since you're coming as my date, you'll wear a costume right?"

"I'm not really into costumes..." began Eriol but Tomoyo went on as if not hearing him.

"So, if you're wearing a costume, why don't you wear this costume I'm designing for you?" continued Tomoyo, wearing an oh-so-angelic smile on her face.

"But--"

"I worked really hard and long on it! In fact, every spare time I have, I work on it! I've put in a lot of my time and effort just to create it! You'll look so great in it!"

"Er..."

"But it'll probably break my heart if you won't agree to wear it... I worked so hard just to make it... but you'll agree to wear it won't you Eriol-kun? "

"......"

"So, you'll wear it right? You'll gladly wear whatever costume I made for you right? Because you don't want to break my heart and make me sad right?" persisted Tomoyo.

Eriol heaved a pent-up sigh. There was a giant sweat-drop on his head. "All right, all right," said Eriol resigning himself to the inevitable. He turned blue in terror, thinking of what Tomoyo would make for him. // Not a bunny costume please! //

"WAI(YAY)! That's so great! I'll put on the finishing touches on your extra-special costume all right?" exclaimed Tomoyo.

"Right," sighed Eriol.

"Oh, Eriol-kun, can I ask a favor?" 

"What else?"

"Can you accompany me to Li-kun's house right now? I need to confirm his costume too!" explained Tomoyo with a slight giggle.

Eriol sweat-dropped. // Uh oh. // "Okay!"

***************

"What are you doing here?" asked Syaoran suspiciously as he faced a smiling Tomoyo and a zombie-like Hiiragizawa who was towed in by a smiling Tomoyo earlier. Eriol looked like he'd fought and lost a war miserably.

Tomoyo shrugged daintily. Eriol looked like he wanted to say something but decided against it. Tomoyo broke the ice by saying, "So what costume have you decided to wear for your date's party Li-kun?" Tomoyo placed an emphasis on the word date, making Syaoran wince.

"Who cares?" mumbled Syaoran before eyeing Tomoyo warily. Those two are starting to freak him out! Hiiragizawa wasn't running his mouth and strangely seemed confused and almost like a regular guy. Tomoyo however, seemed intent on something... and right now, he's her prey.

Tomoyo was smiling her usual close-eyed smile. "I care! Anyway... since you haven't done anything yet, as a favor, I'd let you wear an extra-special costume!" said Tomoyo.

Both Eriol and Syaoran sweat-dropped. Angrily, Syaoran said, "No way! I'd never wear one of your costumes!"

"Please?"

"Nope!"

"Pretty, pretty please?"

"Yadda(I don't want to)!"

"With sugar and cherry blossoms on top?"

Syaoran turned red. "NO!"

Smiling angelically, Tomoyo handed Syaoran a brown envelope. "Will this do the trick?"

A bit fearfully, Syaoran opened the envelope and looked inside. He fell off his chair in a heap. "Oh no..." he moaned.

"Li-kun, if you'll gladly wear my costume, I'll gladly not show this to Sakura-chan all right?" asked Tomoyo sweetly as she smiled. Eriol glanced at a fallen Syaoran and took the envelope curiously.

"What's this?' he asked as he took out a picture. The picture showed a collapsed Syaoran with a nosebleed, holding what seems to be a picture of Sakura in her leotard. There was also a caption on the picture. 'Li-kun is a kawaii(cute) pervert.' Eriol chuckled. // My poor, kawaii (cute) descendant... //

"Anyway, here's your costume Li-kun! Don't open it until Halloween!" instructed Tomoyo cheerfully as she dropped a brightly wrapped package on a fallen Syaoran. "Bye!" said Tomoyo, waving at Meilin who was looking at them curiously and grabbing Eriol's arm.

Eriol and Tomoyo left and the scene back at the Li's apartment showed an unconscious LI being fanned by a concerned Meilin.

**************

"I don't like Halloween Kero-chan!" complained Sakura as she took off her clothes. Kero-chan wasn't looking at her and was only paying attention to his beloved video game. 

"You're such a baby," commented Kero-chan as Sakura opened the package Tomoyo gave her. 

"HOE!" exclaimed Sakura, putting her hands to her cheeks as she stared at the costume Tomoyo made for her.

"What happened?" asked Kero-chan flying over to his mistress.

In Tomoyo's note : My dear Sakura-chan, I hope you like this costume I made for you! I'm sure you'll make a very gorgeous and sexy devil! Ohohohohoho! Love always, Tomoyo. 

"Whoa! And here I thought Tomoyo always dresses you up as the angel!" said Kero-chan looking at the red leather two piece outfit, similar to Elizabeth Hurley's costume in Bedazzled with awe. There were a few variations though, like the tight red leather pants had a tail attached to it and there was a transparent headband with two horns. 

"HOE!" exclaimed Sakura, still in shock.

"C'mon Sakura, wear it! You'll look great!" said Kero-chan with a snicker. "Kero-chan!" exclaimed Sakura angrily, grabbing her small guardian by his fur. "It's almost 6! Isn't your date going to pick you up at 6 PM sharp?" asked Kero-chan innocently.

"HOE! I'm going to be late!" exclaimed Sakura with spiral eyes as she dropped Kero-chan and hurried to dress up in the costume Tomoyo has provided her.

*******************

"Wow!" said Hsin for about the 100th time. They were both walking over to the mansion Claudette has rented for the party. It was a bit dark and Sakura was glancing around apprehensively.

Hsin couldn't take his eyes off Sakura who was literally and figuratively stunning. The red devil's outfit fit her like a glove and brought out the deepness of her green eyes. There were small black horns artfully concealed in Sakura's honey golden hair. A slinky black tail was attached to her red leather pants and a small dagger shaped fan accesorized Sakura's outfit. Tomoyo was as usual, a genius.

Sakura smiled tentatively at Hsin. "You look great as King Arthur," she said, admiring the authentic armor and accessories. Hsin brightened and waved his medieval sword a bit. "Isn't this cool?" asked Hsin, displaying the sharpness of his sword's edge. Light glinted off the edge, giving out silver fire.

"Sugoi(awesome)," commented Sakura as she continued walking. A Scarecrow suddenly popped up, his index finger held up. "HOE!"

"You know, in Medieval England, swords were made out of straw...." narrated Yamazaki solemnly with straw sticking out of his costume everywhere. Sakura's dot-like eyes returned to normal as she stared at Yamazaki, plainly fascinated. "Really?" asked Sakura.

Hsin sweat-dropped when Yamazaki nodded wisely. "Of course! The King, who is the son of King Arthur didn't want any of his knights injured so he passed a law that all swords be made of straw. He also said that all the shields should be made of tree leaves...." continued Yamazaki before a red slipper from the corner got thrown smack at his face!

An angry Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz came out, one foot missing a slipper. It was Chiharu! Without missing a beat, she smiled at the incredulous Sakura and Hsin and dragged an unconscious, spiral-eyed Yamazaki by his arm. "Hai, hai, hai," said Chiharu.

Sakura and Hsin followed after the pair, their eyes still shaped like dots. A few steps later, a white bandaged hand came out from out of the bushes. 

"Help... me..." moaned a muffled voice. Sakura and Hsin both froze and a blue line of fear replaced Sakura's eyes. Simultaneously, their heads turned to see a mummy with askew eyeglasses, slowly emerging from the bushes. 

"Ohohohohohoo," came an eerie laughter. A ghost/white lady appeared, tugging on the mummy's bandages.

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" screamed Sakura as she turned into an SD devil-costumed Sakura, running away in fear, with smoke rising up from her trail.

The white lady wailed, "Sakura-chan! Wait! I still haven't taken your picture yet!" The mummy whom the ghost/white lady was holding said in a hoarse gasp, "Tomoyo-san, please, I can't breathe or move from all these bandages!"

Punching the mummy's shoulder playfully, Tomoyo said brightly, "It's an effect!" After a brief moment of scrutinizing a squirming Eriol, she asked, "Can't you take off your glasses Eriol-kun? Please?" 

Eriol turned pale underneath all the bandages. "But how can I see without my glasses?" he asked with a nervous sweat-drop. Pulling him along as they began to walk towards Claudette's party, Tomoyo exclaimed, "Ohohohohohoho! I'm sure you'll manage!"

Eriol sweat-dropped as he followed after a giddy ghost awkwardly in his mummy costume.

*************

An SD Sakura with tears running down her eyes ran with smoke rising up from her trail. "HOE! Kowaii(I'm scared)!" 

Finally reaching Claudette's jam-packed mansion, Sakura ran straight into another white dressed figure who was also running away. The moment Sakura hit him, she reverted back to her old from and gazed at the stunning figure dressed in white. In the background, you can hear girls screaming, "LI-KUN KAWAII(LI_KUN IS SO CUTE)!!"

"WOW!" blurted out both Syaoran and Sakura at the same time as they gazed at each other. Every eye was also turned to them, marveling at the beautiful devil and the handsome angel. Syaoran's angel costume was snowy white, with long white robes that covered his loose white satin pants. He had wings, almost similar to Yue's and a golden halo sticking up from the wings. His dark hair and fierce brown eyes contrasted sharply with his angelic attire. He looked like one very grumpy yet handsome angel.

Their contrast was stunning and even though their costumes were the exact opposite of each other's attire, they looked as if they were meant to be together. 

"Nice plan," commented Meilin who was dressed as Chun Li as she stood beside an ecstatic video-filming Tomoyo. Eriol nodded his agreement, unable to speak clearly because of all the bandages wrapped around him. Yuichi, who was dressed as Tasuki said,"Tomoyo-sama(Lady Tomoyo), you are a genius!" Laughing, Tomoyo waved her hand airily. "Oh no! Not at all!"

"Syaoran! There you are!" exclaimed Claudette as she launched herself and hugged Syaoran from around his neck (similar to Nakuru hanging from Touya's back). Claudette was dressed all in black as Morticia Adams from the Addam's family and it was another breath-taking contrast. There were several sweat-drops from all around the room as Syaoran tried yet with no success to shake Claudette off his back. He tried yanking his wings to dislodge Claudette but her grip was tenacious.

Tomoyo joined Sakura who was watching everything with a blank expression. Tomoyo tried to distract Sakura by saying, "Sakura-chan, where is Hsin-kun? What's his costume?" Sakura faced her friend and gave a determinedly cheerful smile as she answered, "He's probably on his way over now... I sorta left him when you scared me back then...." A sweat-drop appeared on Meilin and Yuichi's head as Tomoyo giggled.

"I feel a strange aura!" mumbled Eriol from his mask of bandages. Sakura and Syaoran both tensed as they sensed the same force. "It's-- strong.... and I think-- there's two!" said Sakura tersely. Syaoran nodded grimly as he turned around sharply and promptly tripped on his long white robes, falling flat on his face. "Ouch!"

By the time Syaoran is back up on his feet, Sakura and the others have already gone off into the night.

******************

"Over here! In the woods!" shouted Sakura leading the trail as they followed the aura of dark magic. Her costume was by far the most mobile and because of that, she winded up taking the lead. Even from afar, they can hear loud roars and wails of monsters and beasts. There was also this unmistakable sound of a sword being used and magic unleashed.

"-- release!" commanded both Sakura and Eriol at the same time. They were holding their staves as they ran, with Tomoyo, Yuichi and Meilin on their heels. 

There were monstrous screams of pain and the unceasing sound and ringing of metal in the woods. Silvery light or the glint of a sword's edge occasionally flashed, making the others wonder what was going on. A battle seemed to rage from beyond the woods. The cacophony abruptly ceased as Sakura and the others reached the site.

They arrived just in time to see two headless monsters slowly collapse, with blood gushing out from their necks. Corpses were strewn all over the ground, headless, mutilated, dismembered corpses of monsters with blood still flowing out lay all over the place. There were slivers of ice still hanging on some corpses. It was a fresh kill. Black smoke began to rise up from the monsters' cadaver.

"Seal it now!" instructed Eriol as Sakura moved forward and held out her star wand. Her magic circle emerged as she began her chant.

"Forces of darkness, discard thine old form and be reborn again. Under the name of SAKURA, thine new mistress!" commanded Sakura as the black smoke immediately formed itself into a SAKURA card. The moment it transformed, it immediately flew over into Sakura's hand. "Hoe? It's so obedient..." said Sakura as she looked at her new card.

"It was probably defeated by a very powerful--" explained Eriol before hoarse, loud, eerie wailing erupted from all sides.

"Whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo"

White specters began darting out of every corner, every nook and cranny. They started attacking, knocking the unsuspecting teenagers down. Ghouls of every imaginable degree came out, scaring Sakura witless. "HOEEEEEEEE! GHOSTS!" screamed Sakura, stooping down and hiding her head under her arms.

Tomoyo who was dressed as a ghost was ignored as the others were chased all around. Tomoyo smiled happily and resumed filming the chaos. Meilin was almost at Yuichi's back, strangling him in her panic as Yuichi kept releasing his holy fire which only went through the ghouls. Syaoran tripped and fell down again because of his robes. With a muffled chuckle, Eriol came over and formed a shield around him and his descendant.

"My poor kawaii descendant," mumbled Eriol underneath all his bandages. "Shut up!" shouted Syaoran as he swiftly got up and started to go after the darting and wailing ghosts. 

"LIGHT!" screamed Sakura, her eyes still tightly closed, afraid to look at the specters. The Light card smiled as she went out and released her magic. The ghosts screamed in agony, their bodies writhing as light pierced them. When Light was released, Syaoran moved forward to strike at the ghosts but he stepped on the hem of his robes and promptly tripped once more.

"WHOA!" he shouted, his sword drawn forward as he fell. Accidentally, he struck the dark core of the screaming ghosts, making their images disappear one by one with only the contact of his Spirit Sword. With spiral eyes, Syaoran was unaware that he was destroying the specter with the blade of his sword stuck in the center of the darkness.

"Seal it you idiot!" exclaimed Yuichi frantically as black smoke began to rise up from the concentration of darkness. Syaoran shook his head and threw his sealing ofuda while he gripped his Spirit sword with both hands. The ofuda attached itself to the black smoke rising up and formed a protective barrier around it.

"Forces of darkness, reveal your true from and be reborn again, under the name of SYAORAN, your new master!" commanded Syaoran as the darkness gave one final wail before transforming into a SYAORAN card. 

The light slowly subsided around Syaoran as Sakura got her Light card back. It was then silent. A cell phone suddenly rang, making them jump in anxiety. "Whoops, gomen(sorry)," said Meilin, as she answered the call. Syaoran held his new card and revealed it to the others. 

It was the SPECTER card and it had a picture of a screaming ghost at it's front. Sakura shuddered as she looked at it. She then showed the others the card she sealed. It was the MONSTER card. It had a picture of a full moon and bloodied claw-like hands reaching for the moon at the bottom.

"Who could have defeated the monsters so completely that it transformed easily into a Sakura card?" asked Sakura, voicing aloud the thoughts of everyone. Syaoran sighed as he added, "And it's also unknown whether the person who defeated the Monster card is a friend or a foe...."

Eriol nodded his agreement as Yuichi solemnly said, "Whoever that person is, his involvement is now the Third wheel..."

"Huh? What's the third wheel Yuichi-san?" asked Tomoyo while there were question marks hovering above both Sakura and Syaoran's heads. Meilin was still at a distance from them, conferring with the person on the phone so deeply.

"Gomen(sorry)... didn't Hiiragizawa say anything like that before?" asked Yuichi curiously while Eriol shook his head in negation. Yuichi took a deep breath before he began his explanation. 

"There are five wheels of magic... some call it the five levels, five points, whatever but on the same note, there are five general classifications on magical persons or magic. I prefer to call it the five wheels because it shifts and changes our destiny. 

The first type of magic is the power of prophecy... it has various manifestations, from the actual foretelling to prophetic dreams. A common manifestation is the so called "instinct" so this first type is pretty common except for the actual power of foretelling, pre-cognition is pretty rare. A strong magical person can have this power aside from his own natural strength like Hiiragizawa or Sakura. Mizuki-san had the power to foretell right? That is the first wheel, when Mizuki-san disappeared and Hiiragizawa lost his powers.

I am part of the second type of magic, the ability to work magic with the use of aids or talismans like my sealing paper or the holy fire. I have innate magic but I need to have an instrument where I can manifest it, like I would have to look into the fire of my temple to see parts of the future and stuff like that. I was attacked next so I am the second wheel..."

Eriol nodded as he continued Yuichi's story. "If you noticed that on our way over here that we saw several flashes of a sword and on the site itself, remnants of ice. I my guess is correct, this is the third type of magic, the magic of the elements. It is harnessing the power of nature itself. In this case, the medium used is water but the presence of ice signifies a deep level of strength and mastery... that person who defeated the Monsters is our third wheel...

"Another type is the magic of the heart, seeing through people's hearts and emotions. It's forms are telepathy and empath. Those who can see dead people have the same power..." 

Tomoyo stared at Sakura and whispered, "Touya-san.." Sakura nodded as she asked, "That's the fourth type of magic right? And probably the fourth wheel... so what's the last type of magic?"

Yuichi smiled as he said, "The last type is probably the most familiar to you Sakura-san. It is the magic of the heavens or the ability to obtain the power from the stars, the sun or the moon... It is an extremely powerful magic because you're given the power to create... and to destroy. You, Hiiragizawa and Li are the only people I know who can use the power of the heavens. And you three use three different powers, the power of the stars, the sun and the moon... one of you three is bound to be the last wheel..."

What they didn't know was that a pair of malevolent red eyes were watching them from a distance, plotting and planning.

******************

Sakura was over by the punch bowl, enjoying a much needed drink. Yuichi and Meilin were on the dance floor, impressing a lot of people with the funky grooves. Tomoyo was happily filming two miserable guys: a constantly sweat-dropping Eriol and an annoyed Syaoran who was also being hounded by Claudette.

Sakura sweat-dropped as she watched her friend bounce away from the two to film her. Sakura suddenly noticed the flush that stained Tomoyo's smooth cheeks and an indefinable aura of being in love. Sakura peered closely into her friend's face, seeing something in the depths of Tomoyo's eyes. Sakura asked Tomoyo abruptly, catching her friend completely off guard.

Sakura leaned close, her eyes softening as she asked simply, "You're in love with him aren't you?" 

Tomoyo's eyes widened in surprise, her smile fading away to a look of wistful resignation. Tomoyo lifted her violet gaze to meet her friend's understanding eyes. "Yes..."

Sakura gripped her best friend's hand. She could suddenly see the emotion Tomoyo has deftly concealed with her ready smile and kind violet gaze. Sakura then said, her low voice resounding with conviction and hope, "I'm sure... he'll love you as much a you love him..."

Tomoyo bowed her head, ripples of long lavender hair hiding her eyes. She didn't say a word but she squeezed Sakura's hand in gratitude. 

"Sakura-san!" I was looking everywhere for you!" said Hsin in relief as he joined Sakura and Tomoyo by the punch bowl. He was sweating heavily, his King Arthur armor marred with scratches. 

"Hsin-kun! What happened to you?" asked Sakura in dismay. Hsin winced a bit as he answered, "Sorry! I ran into a couple of accidents while I was trying to look for you..."

Tomoyo smiled sympathetically while Sakura looked both worried and guilty. "Gomen nasai(I'm really sorry), I shouldn't have left you... I forgot that you're new in town..." said Sakura as she bit her lip in dismay. 

Hsin waved his hands. "No, it's okay! It was better that way I guess!" Sakura looked still unconvinced until she suddenly noticed Hsin's empty scabbard.

"Hsin-kun! Where's your cool sword?" asked Sakura. Whipping his head to his side, Hsin realized that his sword was gone. He gave a nervous laugh as he scratched his head. "Umm, I must have left it somewhere when I, er... tripped and fell!"

Sakura and Tomoyo's eyes widened in speculation. Sakura began to say, "Umm, Hsin-kun... are you--"

"HEY! I love this song!" exclaimed Hsin as the sound system began playing a fast tune. He smiled at Tomoyo before pulling Sakura's hand so they could be on the dance floor. 

"Hoe!" exclaimed Sakura as she followed after Hsin. Tomoyo was left alone by the punch bowl. Her smile slowly turned into a look of sadness. Somebody came up silently behind her, placing a warm hand on her shoulder. 

"Are you okay?" asked Eriol softly as Tomoyo turned around to face him, the smile affixed firmly on her face. 

"Of course!"

"I'm glad..."

Outside, the wind gave one final blow, a chill rising up from it's wake. Autumn ended from that point on and from there began winter....

TBC

********************

Author's Notes:

Minna, please read and review! For comments, suggestions or if you want me to email you for every chapter upload of my story, please email me at hino_no_miko@edsamail.com.ph. Please, please, please, review! By the way, my next chapter would is: 

Chapter 8 -Idaku (Cherish)

Show Me To Your Heart

It's Christmas and will it be a merry one for the gang? And who was Meilin talking to on the phone? Thank you so much to the reviewers, I'll email you again guys!

OMAKE ~*

Dorothy from the Wizard of OZ was sitting beside a cackling Scarecrow. It was already around midnight and the party was winding down. Sakura and her friends were sitting together in the enormous kitchen of the mansion.

"So what do we do until the party ends? I'm tired from dancing..." asked Sakura, covering a tired yawn. Syaoran was seated beside her on a stool, his angel wings drooping in what can be labeled as exhaustion. 

"Make out--" began Yamazaki, making Chiharu blush and clobber him. "You pervert!"

"--stories?" finished a spiral eyed Yamazaki. 

Everyone laughed at the couple. Naoko piped up eagerly, "How about ghost stories? It is Halloween after all!" Rika and Tomoyo giggled when Sakura turned into a petrified SD at the idea.

"YADDA(I don't want to)!" squealed Sakura.

Yamazaki, who was still being throttled by Chiharu was able to gasp out, "How about another character evaluation using the first letter of your name?"

Chiharu, who was always intrigued by this, let go of Yamazaki. "Okay!" Sakura sighed in relief as the others paid attention to Yamazaki.

Yamazaki scratched his chin, thinking of a name. His eyes fell on a quietly smiling Tomoyo. "AHA! I'll go for letter T this time!" he exclaimed.

Sakura brightened as she said happily, "Onii-chan!" Meilin sighed and lightly bapped Sakura on her head. "It's Tomoyo, you idiot!" Sakura's eyes turned into dots. "Oh yeah... hehehehe...."

Yuichi and Eriol both leaned forward, trying to appear as casual as possible about their interest. Eriol was thinking more of in terms of revenge while Yuichi's eyes were pink hearts. A blue line of dread crossed Tomoyo's eyes as she made the sign of the cross. 

"Oh my!"

-T-

You are very sensitive, private, and sexually passive; you

like a partner who takes the lead. Music, soft lights and

romantic thoughts turn you on. You fantasize, but do not

tend to fall in and out of love easily. When in love, you

are romantic, idealistic, mushy, and extremely intense. You

enjoy having your senses and your feelings stimulated,

titillated, and teased. You are a great flirt. You can make

your relationships fit your dreams, oftentimes all in your

own head.

"That is so not true!" exclaimed Tomoyo, her face as red as a fire engine. She turned into an SD character as she waved her hands. "No! No! No!"

Eriol smiled, as he imitated Tomoyo's favorite expression, "Oh my!"

OWARI


	8. Idaku(Cherish)-Show Me To Your Heart

Chapter 8- Idaku (Cherish)

Show Me To Your Heart

Disclaimers: Standard CCS disclaimers apply. I do not own any of CLAMP's wonderful characters, I'm only borrowing them for the moment. Some characters that would appear are solely my own.

***************

Sakura was whistling cheerfully as she entered the classroom. Outside, the first snow of winter was falling gently and the sky was a lovely dusky blue. 

"Ohayo gozaimasu minna-san!" greeted Sakura with a smile as she shrugged off her thick jacket and hung it on the coat rack. "Good morning!" returned her classmates as well, their moods as pleasant as hers... except of course, Syaoran who briefly looked at Sakura before lapsing back to brooding as he gazed outside the window. Hsin greeted Sakura by giving her a bouquet of flowers. 

"Good morning class!" greeted Terada-sensei, coming inside the classroom after Sakura and striding briskly to the teacher's table as he set down his briefcase. He took a couple of papers out before addressing his class.

"All right everyone, winter vacation is coming soon..." started Terada-sensei before the cheering from his students interrupted his announcement. He smiled a bit and held up his hand to command silence. "As I was saying... before your winter vacation starts, the school administration has decided to give a special Winter Ball in celebration of this year's rather fruitful progress," finished Terada-sensei, smiling at the looks of astonishment and joy on everyone's faces.

"A Winter Ball? Sugoi(wow)! That is so exciting!" squealed Chiharu before Yamazaki leaned close and held his index finger up. "Did you know that in ancient times, Winter Ball is really a celebration made in spring?" asked Yamazaki seriously as Chiharu sighed and placed her hand against her forehead. Tomoyo giggled and Yuichi looked at the lavender-haired young lady, his eyes becoming pink hearts before he shook his head, his eyes turning normal.

"Really?" asked Sakura, her eyes as wide saucers. Even Syaoran looked dubiously impressed and Meilin whacked her cousin on his head. "He's not serious Syaoran!" whispered Meilin before Eriol decided to mess things up a bit more and joined in the long tale.

"That's right Yamazaki-kun! Winter Ball was held during spring which is why it was given the name Winter Ball. A snow ball kept from the previous winter is stored and consecrated on the actual event, hence the name Winter Ball," explained Eriol with a smile while the rest of their classmates' eyes were turned to dots.

Terada-sensei cleared his throat, bringing the attention of his students back to his announcement once more. "Of course, Winter Ball is a fund-raising charity event, proceeds and ticket sales will go to Tomoeda's local orphanage," added Terada-sensei.

"Oh man! You mean we have to buy it?" groaned Yuichi as he slumped back in his desk. Other guys in the classroom voiced their agreement with Yuichi while the girls glared at them. "It's for charity you red-head freak!" hissed Meilin while Yuichi gave her a black scowl. 

"What's more, is that the crowned Winter Prince and Princess will be the ones who'd go to the orphanage and present the gifts to the children," said Terada-sensei.

"That is so sweet," sighed Claudette as she looked discreetly at a brooding Syaoran who was looking at Hsin murderously. 

Terada-sensei smiled and announced, "Winter Ball will be this Friday, it starts at 5 in the afternoon to 12 in the evening. Tickets are priced at 1500 yen and it's a dinner, dance ball. It's formal wear, so kids, it's black tie dress code."

A few groans rang inside the classroom before Terada-sensei got on with the lesson plan.

**************

"Who'd want to go out with you again?!" yelled Meilin as she was gripping the phone angrily. There was a huge anger spark on her forehead and Syaoran and Wei who were sitting down having dinner both sighed as Meilin let loose a couple of Chinese curses. 

"Don't you ever call me bun-girl again! Grrrrrrrrrr! I HATE YOU!" screamed Meilin before banging the receiver back down on the handle. Steam was rising up from her ears in her anger. "Mou(Geez)! I hate that guy!" seethed Meilin stomping over to the dinner table and throwing herself at the chair. Automatically, she reached for her bowl of wanton soup and began eating in a way that can rival Sakura's speed.

"Was that Aka-san Meilin?" asked Syaoran, watching his cousin eat with a sweat-drop on his forehead. Meilin's head whipped to face him as she shot a venomous glare at her cousin. 

"Don't mention his name again!" warned Meilin making Syaoran's eyes bug out at the anger in her voice. "Why are you so angry Meilin?" asked Syaoran curiously as Meilin turned slightly red and looked away. "Was he asking for a date?" asked Syaoran while Meilin remained silent. Syaoran gave a small smile as he measured the heightened color of Meilin's face. "Give the guy a chance... he may be weird but I think he likes you a lot.." advised Syaoran.

Meilin opened her mouth a couple of times as if wanting to reply. Her face alternated between the color of a tomato or a beet. Syaoran waited expectantly for his cousin's reply but the phone rang, making Meilin jump up from her chair in surprise. 

"Meilin-sama... why don't you answer the call?" asked Wei with a smile as Meilin shot both men a murderous look. With a dramatic sigh, Meilin stood up and headed for the ringing phone. "If you say so Wei-san..." said Meilin, skipping and picking up the phone. Her voice was slightly breathless as she said, "Moshi moshi (hello), Li desu (this is the Li's )".

Meilin's dark brows arched up in surprise as she exclaimed, "Aunt Yelan?!"

Syaoran and Wei both sat up rigidly, hearing the name. "Okaasan?" muttered Syaoran heading towards the phone as Meilin extended it to him, after looking solemn for a few minutes as she talked to Syaoran's mother. "Family duty..." whispered Meilin as she handed the phone to her tense cousin.

"Hello, mother, how are you? *pause* Yes, I know what I have to do... you don't have to worry about me," said Syaoran as his brows drew together in a fierce frown. "Yes, I know I'm the Chosen One, you can count on me... all right, tell the Clan Elders that I've agreed to protect Li Kaede..."

**************  


In HongKong, Li Yelan, Syaoran's mother smiled upon hearing her son's serious tone. She looked at the slumbering Li Kaede, whose fair face betrayed a hint of the attacks that have been following the Li clan's empath since spring. 

"All right my son, I trust that you'll protect Kaede for the clan... you have more power than anyone in the family and the presence of our ancestor's reincarnation will no doubt protect Kaede as well. Pick Kaede up after Christmas... or maybe even earlier, he'll be visiting his mother's relatives in Tokyo. Take care..." said Yelan as she slowly hung up the phone. 

Soft midnight locks fell over Kaede's almost hauntingly familiar face. "It... hurts..." whispered Kaede as small hands reached for an invisible enemy. 

With a troubled frown, Yelan kissed Kaede's smooth brow. "Don't worry Kaede... your beloved cousin will protect you soon... just concentrate on getting better..."

"Xiaolang... there... is.... danger..." whispered Kaede before losing consciousness again. Yelan closed her eyes in dread knowing there were more dangers her son would have to face. And the presence of his cousin would only be a burden but there was no other choice.

*************

Sakura and her friends were at the mall looking for a dress to wear. 

"Yikes...this is so expensive," whispered Sakura looking at the tag of the simple white gown she favored. An equally pale-faced Meilin dropped the tag of the red dress she was looking at as well. "Daidouji-san, this place is expensive! Why did you take us here?" whispered Meilin as Naoko, Rikka and Chiharu wore the same expressions of worry.

"Even if I wear something as gorgeous and expensive as this, I bet Yamazaki-kun wouldn't notice," sighed Chiharu as she carefully placed the yellow gown back on the rack. Rikka patted her friend's back in sympathy. "Well at least you have a date! And Yamazaki-kun asked you! You must be making progress!" said Rikka trying to cheer Chiharu up.

Morosely, Chiharu answered, "Not really. I kinda had to force him." 

Naoko and Tomoyo giggled. "Come on Chiharu, everyone knows Yamazaki-kun is just always like that! He wouldn't go out with anybody else but you of course," said Naoko as she leaned closer to look at a blue dress. 

"Tomoyo-chan, why did you take us here? You know we can't afford the gowns," asked Sakura looking at the white dress with longing. She looked at the intimidating price tag and a huge sweat-drop appeared on her forehead. "Hoe..."

With her eyes sparkling, Tomoyo gestured widely. "This is a surprise! My mother owns this boutique! So that means we can get a very special discount!" said Tomoyo with her usual close-eyed smile. 

The girls all squealed happily before grabbing their choice gowns in between saying, 'arigato Tomoyo-chan!' and heading for the fitting room. 

Tomoyo waited serenely until everyone was inside the fitting room before she answered her vibrating cell phone. "Hai, Tomoyo desu (Yes, this is Tomoyo)" she said as her smile widened even more. "Okaasan! You mean we can also shop at your new shoe store and get fixed up at your parlor?" asked Tomoyo excitedly, "Thank you so much!"

She clicked her phone shut and humming happily, she grabbed a silk lavender dress off the rack and headed over to the changing room.

****************

"Meilin-chan, are you all right?" asked Tomoyo worriedly as she watched her friend staring glumly at the mounds of fries, nachos, onion rings and other high fat and salt snacks. The others were chatting at a fast pace, from dates, to hairstyles, to dance steps, to perfume. Tomoyo was seated beside the brooding Chinese girl.

Meilin blinked twice before giving her beautiful friend a weak smile. "Hai..." sighed Meilin, bending her head to sip from her iced tea. Tomoyo gazed at Meilin's silent figure for a while and smiled softly. 

Tomoyo leaned back in her chair as she softly said, "Don't worry, I'm sure he loves you." She gave an astonished Meilin a serene smile before Meilin began sputtering, choking on her ice tea. 

"Dai-- Daidouji-san!" sputtered Meilin, her face turning a bit red while the rest of the girls shot worried glances in her direction. Meilin gave a flippant wave as the girls resumed their conversation, having been assured that Meilin was all right. Meilin scowled a bit at a smiling Tomoyo before she muttered beneath her breath. "That stupid baka(idiot) doesn't love me... he likes you!"

Hearing this, Tomoyo shook her head and smiled. "That's what you think but maybe Yuichi-san knows where his heart truly is... he didn't ask me for a date Meilin-chan, he asked you," said Tomoyo watching the blush rise in Meilin's cheeks.

"R--right!" agreed Meilin as she looked up, her eyes looking clearer and brighter. "Have you guys finished your Christmas shopping?" asked Meilin as the other girls tittered at the question.

"Hai!" answered Tomoyo, Naoko and Rikka at the same time. Chiharu and Sakura looked at each other glumly and answered, "Nope.." 

Meilin paused and asked, "So what will you give to the person you like most? Christmas eve is on our Winter Ball, I'm sure we can exchange gifts after the dance."

"I knitted a sweater," said Rikka with a blush that made Naoko laugh. "Rikka-chan, you always give handmade gifts to your number one person... who is he anyway?" probed Naoko while Rikka only blushed more vividly but shook her head in answer. 

"I think I'll give Yamazaki-kun a cap this time. His hair is growing weirder and weirder each day," added Chiharu, looking decisive about her choice. "I'll give a book to the person I like best!" said Naoko, looking a little excited and apprehensive at the same time. 

"You like someone Naoko-chan?" exclaimed Sakura, her eyes shining at the faint blush on her studious and bookish friend's face. Naoko hid her reddening cheeks, ducking her head a little as she said, "Yeah. I think I like someone."

Naoko shook her head as she faced Tomoyo and Sakura. "How about you, what will you give to the person you like best?" asked Naoko. A hint of sadness crossed Tomoyo's eyes before she answered brightly, "Clothes isn't that right Sakura-chan?" 

The girls laughed at Tomoyo's answer and then turned to Sakura. "I-- I don't know," answered Sakura sadly before she touched the hair ornament Tomoyo has given her during the Gymnastics Tournament, finding comfort in touching the gift. The girls gave each other sympathetic looks and tried to cheer their friend up. 

"I bet Hsin-kun would give you something extra-special, super-duper nice present this Christmas!" exclaimed Chiharu while the rest of the girls began adding. "That's right! Didn't Hsin-kun ask you to be his date for the ball?" asked Naoko. "Will you say yes?" inquired Rikka while the sadness in Sakura's eyes disappeared, the familiar dot-like eyes of naivete replacing them. 

"Hoe?" gasped Sakura. "Ano... Hsin-kun and I are just friends..."

A sudden awareness of danger came over Sakura as her eyes turned serious. "Ano(Um), excuse me, I have to-- er, go to the bathroom," said Sakura rising up from her chair and racing out of the cafe.

Meilin and Tomoyo stood up, reassuring the others to remain at the cafe and ran after their friend.

"I think it's trouble!" exclaimed Meilin tersely as she and Tomoyo followed after Sakura outside the mall where the snow that was gently falling became deadly.

****************

There was a lot of people from outside the parking lot, screaming and shouting in panic as the gently falling snow began raining down over them as a hail. Cars were getting wrecked outside as the hail began falling in bigger and more destructive chunks.

Struggling to get past the crowd, Sakura struggled to get outside where the aura of darkness slowly increased its strength. People who were pushing and shoving only brought Sakura back into the mall. In desperation, she let out a curse. "Kuso!" she muttered, imitating Syaoran's favorite expression when frustrated. 

"Sakura-chan!" called out Tomoyo as Sakura went over to her friend. Panting, her feet feeling hurt and swollen after so many people stepped on it, Sakura reached a worried Tomoyo. "Forces of darkness?" asked Meilin as she crossed her arms above her chest.

Nodding, Sakura agitatedly raked a hand across her bangs. "I can't go and seal the darkness if I can't even get out of the mall!" stated Sakura, trying to figure out a way to get through the terrified mass. Her eyes widened in realization as she said, "That's right! My Through card!"

Tomoyo smiled and pointed at her mother's boutique where Sakura could transform her pendant into her wand inside the fitting room. "Arigato Tomoyo-chan!" shouted Sakura dashing towards the shop. The fitting room buzzed with power as Sakura called forth her magic.

"Oh key that holds the power of the stars, reveal your true from to me! I, Sakura call upon our contract. Release!" said Sakura as her magic circle came out and the magic transformed her key into the star wand. Running quickly outside the fitting room, Sakura saw that a lot of people were still outside, falling down as mounds of ice struck them down. 

"TIME!" shouted Sakura as the people inside the mall, the panic people outside and the hail was slowly consumed a spreading yellow light. TIME blanketed the entire vicinity, as everything froze in time.

Panting from exertion, Sakura ran out, weaving through the frozen figures, her breath coming faster and faster. It took a huge amount of her magic to freeze time for so many people, not to mention the attacking hail. When she reached the entrance of the mall, what she saw made her forget her exertion in anger. 

A small child was caught up in the eye of the hail. His small form was huddled, looking so alone and battered that Sakura felt tears in her eyes. "You monster!" screamed Sakura at the darkness although the yellow light of her TIME card covered the area. 

"JUMP!" shouted Sakura as small wings appeared at her ankles, propelling her in the air to where the child was held captive right in the middle of the hail. Quickly, Sakura grabbed the stiff body, wincing as sharp edges of ice scraped against her hands and face, her thick coat protecting her body safely.

The child was no more that 5 years old and there were tear-stains on his chubby cheeks, a face that was so angelic-looking and almost familiar. Drops of snow glistened from his midnight dark locks, looking almost as tousled as Syaoran's hair. Sakura held the boy tightly against her chest using one arm as she held her star wand in the other hand.

As she hurtled downward, the yellow light began to slowly fade from the imprisoned hail. "Oh no! TIME's effect is weakening!" exclaimed Sakura as she aimed her star wand at the smaller bits of hail that were coming loose from her magic. The hail of thick ice began to break the magic of TIME, black shadows overpowering the yellow light. 

The boy moaned softly, it's sound too soft for Sakura to hear as he opened his dark blue eyes slightly, seeing the face of Sakura who, to his child's eyes looked like an angel. The boy lost consciousness again but he was snuggled deeper into Sakura's bosom. Sakura gently placed the boy down beside an old lady by the steps of the mall.

"I have to use more power..." said Sakura through gritted teeth as she let out two more cards. "SLEEP! SHIELD!" commanded Sakura as soon as she withdrew the magic of her TIME card. The time frozen people inside and outside began to slowly move before the sleep fairy made them fall asleep again and a huge shield rise up to cover the people still outside the mall.

The rain of hail began its furious assault once more. A huge dark cloud, signifying the center of the hail grew more and more in proportion, as if in anger. Only a few minutes has passed since Sakura called the TIME card but the effects were still devastating on her magic level. 

She wobbled slightly on her feet, staggered by the magic she has expended using TIME, SLEEP and SHIELD for so many people. Hail rained on her as she was helpless to raise up a shield in time for her defense. 

Sakura screamed.

******************

Syaoran suddenly woke up. A scream was ringing in his ears. 

It was only then when he noticed a subtle veil of magic that has been tampering with his awareness. "**_KASSHIN SHOU RAI!_** " commanded Syaoran angrily as a huge blast of flame obliterated the shield easily. 

Once the unknown shield was down, Syaoran suddenly felt the dark magic's growing intensity. There was also the sudden feeling of Sakura being in danger.

"Kuso!" cursed Syaoran, not bothering to change his outfit of sweatpants and an old t-shirt, grabbed his coat on his way out as he ran towards the mall.

******************

Sakura crossed her arms over her face as she dropped heavily on her back against the blows of the hail. Seeing the huge ice that would have crushed her, she rolled away barely in time to avoid it. She staggered back to her feet, looking for her angle of attack as she ran tiredly, ignoring the sharp sting of the smaller ice stones. 

She whirled around and stopped, pointing her star wand at the dark cloud with hail falling from it that was following her. She threw out her next card. "FIERY!" she shouted as the FIERY came out, dissolving the hail that was falling down from the cloud. But FIERY wasn't strong enough to defeat the Hail Cloud.

Sakura fell down to her knees, exhausted. With trembling fingers, she held her FIERY card that has returned. "It-- wasn't strong enough..." she whispered. The packet of cards in her bag vibrated and her new card SCORCH came out shining from the deck. Sakura looked up just in time to see a huge boulder of ice falling towards her. She closed her eyes, her magic too low after having used it on FIERY, needing a few more minutes before she can call forth SCORCH. 

"**_FUUKA SHOU RAI_!**"

Sakura's eyes opened wide when Syaoran suddenly appeared in front of her, shielding her as his sword was placed forward, his ofuda waving in the wind. His long black trench coat flowed in the wind and there was no finer sight in Sakura's eyes than Syaoran's fierce brown eyes as he looked at her. "Are you all right?" shouted Syaoran as he began blasting out more fire.

Invigorated, Sakura smiled as she answered, "YES!" Weaving slightly as she moved to stand back up on her feet, she leaned slightly against Syaoran's back. "Arigato(Thank you)" she whispered as she moved to stand beside Syaoran. With eyes that showed new spirit, she threw her SCORCH card in the air, making in spin as her magic began to work.

"SCORCH!" shouted Sakura, giving all her leftover magic and energy into the card. A black fireball roared out of the card as it attacked the black cloud relentlessly. The cloud wailed and shrieked as the SCORCH obliterated the hail cloud in one mad rage. 

Black smoke began to rise up from the cloud. "Forces of darkness, reveal your true form and be reborn again, under the name of SAKURA, your new mistress!" commanded Sakura as the darkness gave one final wail before transforming into a SAKURA card. 

A card flew into her hand as she gave a bright smile at Syaoran. "Yatta!" she said with a close-eyed smile. Sakura looked into Syaoran's eyes and Syaoran gazed seriously back at her. Sakura suddenly noticed the outfit Syaoran was wearing. With her adrenaline still running high, she suddenly giggled. "You came out wearing that?" she teased.

Syaoran looked at what he was wearing a little sheepishly. He scratched his head. "I guess I was a little too preoccupied thinking on how..." he answered as he gazed back at Sakura.

"How to what?" asked Sakura faintly, her adrenaline rush starting to ebb. 

Syaoran looked straight into her eyes as he said softly, a small smile quirking his lips. "How in the world I'm going to ask you out to Winter Ball..." he answered. 

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise before falling into a faint. Syaoran caught her swiftly, having noticed that the only reason she was still standing as she talked to him was because of the adrenaline rush but otherwise, Sakura has used her power too much.

"Baka," he said softly as he carried Sakura into his arms.

****************

__

"...How in the world I'm going to ask you out to the Winter Ball..."

Sakura bolted up in her bed, her eyes going wide. "Hoe... was that a dream?" asked Sakura, feeling better after having rested for several hours. 

"Sakura! You're awake!" exclaimed Kero-chan flying up from his cabinet bed and heading over to his mistress. Sakura smiled at her guardian as she turned to look at her alarm clock. "Don't worry about me Kero-chan I was-- HOE! It's 2 am in the morning!" blurted Sakura in amazement. 

Kero-chan sighed as he shook his head. "You were out cold when that stupid Chinese gaki(brat) brought you back here, I think that was around 6 pm. You've been asleep for 9 hours or so Sakura... was the battle hard?" asked Kero-chan seriously, perching beside his dot-eyed mistress.

Sakura shook her head slowly, getting up from her bed as she grabbed the tray of food sitting on her desk. She sat back down on her bed cross-legged as she lifted the cover off the main dish. "Otou-san cooked?" asked Sakura delightedly as she gazed at the beef and asparagus on her plate with rice. 

"Hai, hai! Fujitaka-san even invited that brat over for dinner, with us! I would have lost my appetite but luckily the kid declined. Tomoyo also passed by with the stuff you left at the mall. She said that she told the others that you were called home by your brother who's back from his job in Tokyo," said Kero-chan watching Sakura gobble down the cold dinner.

Sakura wiped her mouth before she finally spoke, "Where's my new card? It's strange Kero-chan... didn't you feel that I was being attacked? I fought that battle by myself almost all the way and Eriol-kun didn't show up and Syaoran-kun arrived barely in time to save me!" 

"Your new card is on the desk. It's the HAIL card. It's pretty strong..." said Kero-chan looking miserable, "I'm sorry I didn't arrive to save you... the brat said a veil of magic was cast on us, masking the aura of dark magic and keeping us from sensing that you were in danger."

Sakura suddenly grabbed Kero-chan, hugging him tight. "Daijobou Kero-chan, I'm fine!" She gave a soft giggle. "But I'm more confident now that I can make it on my own..." said Sakura cheerfully before recalling one part of the battle, her eyes growing dim. "There was a poor child caught in the middle of the Hail though."

"A child?" asked Kero-chan in bewilderment.

Sakura shook her head, banishing the dark thoughts. "Hai but he's all right now I'm sure, he just probably got caught in the middle of the hail although I don't know how..." said Sakura as she took the lid off her dessert plate. Sakura didn't notice that Kero-chan was slowly inching farther and farther away from her as she opened her dessert plate.

She lifted the lid off the plate and looked at her dish with much anticipation... until she realized that it was empty! "KERO-CHAN!" shouted Sakura angrily, with anger sparks prominent on her forehead and on her clenched fist.

"Ehehehe, I just wanted to keep you from getting fat!" said Kero-chan, flying up to the ceiling, keeping a safe distance from his mistress.

"Argh!" moaned Sakura, swatting the grinning stuffed toy with her pillow. Kero-chan landed with a muffled squeak as Sakura flopped back down on her bed. Sakura lay back down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She covered her eyes with an arm as she thought about what Syaoran said.

// Well... he's been acting more warmly towards me since the Gymnastics Competition... maybe he wants to be with me again...//

Sakura scowled, thinking about the gorgeous half-American, half-Japanese student who seemed to show so much interest in HER Syaoran. So far, although Claudette seems hell bent on getting Syaoran for herself, Syaoran's been reticent against the girl's advances.

// I-- I want to go with him to the Winter Ball, really I do. And it would be an opportunity for me to give him my gift. //

Sakura got up and went over to her desk, grabbing the still unfinished sweater she's been knitting for Syaoran. An unfinished embroidery of Syaoran's name in ancient Chinese (with the help of her father of course) is found near the collarbone. Sakura gently hugged the soft green sweater. "Will he like this?" she whispered in the darkness.

"What? Did you say something Sakura?" asked Kero-chan as he woozily flew back over to his cabinet bedroom.

Sakura blushed in the darkness. "Iie(No)! I didn't say anything, goodnight Kero-chan!" exclaimed Sakura as she waited for her guardian to collapse on his bed and quickly fall asleep. A few minutes after Kero-chan started snoring, Sakura opened her bedside lamp and grabbed her embroidery needles. 

// I have only until tomorrow to finish this before the Winter Ball... //

*******************

"Gomen nasai(I'm very sorry) Sakura-san... I wasn't aware that you were in danger last night," apologized Eriol as they were all sitting together inside the school canteen. 

Sakura smiled, "No, it's okay Eriol-kun, everything worked out to be fine!" 

"Strangely enough though, when Li-kun said that he destroyed the 'veil', at the same time, I think I was regaining my perception. The veil is deceptively dangerous, it prevents awareness of what's happening around us," said Eriol as he finished his roast beef. 

Yuichi looked up from his bowl of ramen as he added, "My powers didn't even pick up on it! I was meditating all night in front of the fire and I didn't sense it! This could be worse in the future you know..."

"Yes, there were a lot of people who got hurt last night but at least the authorities have dismissed last night as an aberration of nature," stated Meilin, briefly glancing at Yuichi's direction before turning red and looking away. 

Tomoyo held up three telecommunications bags as she grinned triumphantly. "Here's the solution!" exclaimed Tomoyo before handing one bag to Meilin, another to Eriol and then to Yuichi. Yuichi immediately opened the bag and whistled.

"Awesome! A new handset!" exclaimed Yuichi while Meilin's eyes grew round as saucers as she looked at her new cell phone as well. Eriol scratched his head a bit as he stared at it. 

"Tomoyo, thank you but this is a little too much... this is a rather expensive new model I know," said Eriol worriedly while Tomoyo only gave him a smile. 

"Consider it my early Christmas gift! Besides, I don't want anything bad to happen to any of you just because you were alone or others didn't sense the danger. This way, we all can keep track of each other!" explained Tomoyo as she looked into Eriol's eyes for awhile before averting them and addressing the entire table.

"Arigato gozaimasu(Thank you)!" chorused both Meilin and Yuichi at the same time. Yuichi leaned a bit closer towards Meilin as he gave a slight wink to the slightly red girl. 

At that, Sakura and Syaoran's eyes collided and they shared a mischievous smile at the two's obvious affection for each other. Sakura suddenly realized that her eyes were still locked with Syaoran's gaze and in a slight but significant gesture, she tipped her head back a bit and gave a slight nod, her cheeks turning pink. 

Syaoran's eyes widened when he realized what Sakura was trying to say. He gave Sakura a shy half-smile, his brown eyes turning brighter. // _Yes...//_

"So do you all have dates for the Winter Ball?" asked Tomoyo as if right on cue. 

"Yeah!" said Meilin and Yuichi at the same time again, making the occupants of the table laugh at the synchronized answers of the pair. 

"Aa(Yeah)" said Syaoran as the red-cheeked Sakura echoed his answer, "Um!"

Tomoyo's eyes sparkled with delight the moment she realized that Sakura and Syaoran were going together. "Honto(Really)? Wai(Yay)! Ne, Li-kun, do you already have something to wear?" asked Tomoyo, little sparkles dancing in the air again. Tomoyo realized in the past few months that dressing up Li was as much fun as dressing up Sakura and coordinating the outfits of those two was such a nice hobby.

Syaoran recoiled in terror, thinking of the angel outfit while Sakura and Meilin giggled. Yuichi cleared his throat, trying not to guffaw at the expression on Syaoran's face and turned to ask Eriol. "Say Hiiragizawa-kun, do you have a date?" 

Eriol bowed his head a bit and answered a bit haltingly, "Well... actually yeah... I do.."

"Really, who?" asked Meilin curiously, as the others peered closely at Eriol's embarrassed face. Tomoyo's hands were clenched tightly on her lap but on her face she wore the same expression of mild curiosity. Yuichi looked at Tomoyo's face worriedly as he too, waited for the answer on who Eriol's date is. 

Stuttering a bit, Eriol answered, "N-- Naoko-san... we met early this morning in the library and we kind of agreed to go together..."

Naoko, who was strolling in front of the table suddenly turned and flashed a smile at her classmates, her eyes lingering a bit on Eriol, her cheeks flushing slightly. The people seated on the table waved at their friend with bated breaths and waited until Naoko was out of earshot. 

"NAOKO-SAN?" exclaimed everyone while Eriol looked a little pink. 

"How about you Tomoyo-san?" asked Eriol, trying to divert everyone's attention off him by asking Tomoyo. Tomoyo shook her head, her long lavender locks falling over her shoulder as she gave a wry smile. "I don't want a date to get in the way of my filming Sakura-chan's First Winter Ball With Li-kun!" sighed Tomoyo ecstatically, her eyes turning into stars.

Everyone groaned but laughed at Sakura's "HOE!?" and Syaoran's nervous sweat-drop. 

Tomoyo laughed along with her friends but gazed out the window where the snow was gently falling.

***************

It was 4:30 PM, only an hour and thirty minutes to go before the Winter Ball. Sakura, Meilin, Rikka, Chiharu and Naoko were at the Daidouji's residence, fixing up with the help of some beauticians who came over at the order of Tomoyo's mother. 

The girls' hair are now done and they were now being given manicures and pedicures.

"This is so wonderful," sighed Meilin as bright red nail polish to match her red gown is applied on her right hand. The girls echoed Meilin's contented sigh, feeling like princesses with the pampering they've been getting for the party. 

"I feel almost as beautiful as Kanezuka Scarlet," exclaimed Chiharu, her auburn hair falling straight elegantly, with yellow beads entwined in the strands.

"Hoe? Isn't Kanezuka Scarlet the gymnast champion who presented my trophy?" asked Sakura, cocking her head questioningly, her thick auburn hair swept up in an elegant chignon, with tendrils of hair brushing softly against her cheeks. Her aunt Sonomi also added a diamond-studded clip in the hairstyle.

Tomoyo smiled, nodding her head in agreement. Her thick curly hair was braided atop her head and rolled into a bun. Dark amethysts winked from her hair. "Yes, Kanezuka Scarlet is not just the gymnastics champion but also a famous college model in Tokyo. She's adored by so many fans because besides being beautiful and athletic, she's also very smart, she's a third year student majoring in Archeology at Tokyo University," said Tomoyo. 

"Wow Tomoyo-chan, you know a lot!" commented Naoko.

Tomoyo smiled, "Well, my mother's fashion company has asked Kanezuka-san to be their image model for the incoming spring collection. They also need a male model but right now, they're looking for it. They're also waiting for Kanezuka-san to finish her pictorial in Tokyo for the fashion and people magazine who named her as the loveliest face in Japan."

"Wait! Is the magazine called 'Faces'? That's where my brother is right now! He's a photographer while he's working on his Masters degree in archeology!" said Sakura excitedly. 

"Girls! It's 5:15 PM! Time to put make-up and wear your gowns!" reminded Sonomi, taking a peek inside the parlor room. 

"Only 45 minutes left!" squealed the girls as they eagerly counted the minutes before the party.

******************

"Eriol and Syaoran rented a stretch limousine with the rest of guys?" asked Chiharu skeptically as they waited for their escorts. Everyone was done up and dressed in their finest and it was still 5 minutes before 6 PM. 

Meilin nodded, looking nervous as she waited for her own date. She kept twisting her bracelet, twisting her head from side to side, her long black hair gathered in a sleek knot on top of her head. "Uhum, Syaoran's been complaining since last night about being broke after all this is over," said Meilin as the rest of the girls laughed.

They were all waiting inside Tomoyo's room upstairs, adding a few last minute adjustments to their appearance and their gowns. Tomoyo was dressed in a rhinestone-studded lilac halter dress, the folds of the skirt sweeping gracefully over her silver-sandal feet. Sakura was dressed in a strapless corset dress with a full, princess-like skirt. The corset was pearl-white, the back crisscrossed by strings. The skirt was slightly darker and full and flowing. Meilin was wearing a red sheath long dress, Chiharu was dressed in a lemon-yellow chiffon gown and Naoko was dressed in a navy-blue sleeveless dress.

"Girls, they're here!" called out Sonomi, opening the door and giving the nervous girls a big smile.

Chiharu was the first to descend down the stairs and Yamazaki's normally closed eyes opened wide in admiration. Yamazaki took her hand and led her down the steps the rest of the way. Eriol looked up, half-expecting to see Naoko go down next but what he saw took his breath away. His bow-tie suddenly felt too tight and he found himself staring at the beauty who serenely went down like a goddess in lilac. He found himself stepping forward.

Tomoyo met Eriol's light and yet unfathomable eyes serenely. They were almost standing face to face, gazing at each other when Eriol suddenly looked away to look over her shoulder where Naoko was going down after Tomoyo. 

Eriol reached out his hand, taking Naoko's outstretched hand. "You look beautiful," he said earnestly but his eyes then strayed towards Tomoyo who was at the base of the stairs, her videocam rolling as Sakura and Syaoran first saw each other.

In a black tux, Syaoran looked mature and elegant as he solemnly held Sakura's hand while they went down the stairs. There was a faint blush staining his cheeks and the pink-cheeked Sakura gazed at each other, looking absolutely smitten. 

Meilin followed after Sakura and Yuichi's jaw dropped at seeing his date. His dark eyes turned into big red hearts as he moved forward to hold Meilin's hand. When Meilin smiled softly at him, his eyes returned to normal but there was a brightness only the luster of love can give shining in his eyes.

"So, shall we go now?" asked Tomoyo cheerfully, smiling at the successful love stories of her friends even though hers was far from perfect.

*************

"Wow! Everything looks so different!" exclaimed Sakura as they entered their school gym. The covered court was decorated with white and blue lights, blue lace and white satin fringes. The tables were covered with a blue velvet coverlet and decorated with white roses. There was a live band playing although there was also a stand-by disk jockey. The lights were low and romantic and the scent of winter roses hung heavily in the air. 

"It's not so bad... it's really quite beautiful," Meilin said grudgingly as she stared at the place in admiration. 

Rikka blushed and ducked her head. "Really? I'm so glad you liked it," she said with a smile. Tomoyo smiled, "You did a wonderful job as the Head of the Decorations committee," complimented Tomoyo.

There were couples lined up at the buffet table where an ice sculpture of an angel was proudly displayed. More people were at the dance floor grooving to the latest local hits. "American music will be played by the dj later on when everybody is done with dinner," explained Tomoyo as they began to walk over to their table. 

Syaoran held out a chair for Sakura as she sat down carefully. "Tomoyo-chan, won't you be sitting with us?" asked Sakura, noticing her friend who was just standing by with Rikka. 

Tomoyo shook her head ruefully. "Gomen(Sorry) Sakura-chan, I'm a part of the committee so I have to sit in the committee table. It's the table over there, with Mizuko-san and Hsin-kun," answered Tomoyo while Rikka nodded her head in agreement.

Tomoyo whipped out her videocam. "I'll see you later then Sakura-chan! Ohohohoho!" squealed Tomoyo as she and Rikka drifted away.

"Hoe..." said Sakura with a sweat-drop while Syaoran's eyes were like dots. "So, would you like me to get you something to eat?" asked Syaoran, shaking his head to clear his eyes. Sakura giggled. "Isn't the custom in China that women serve and get the food for guys?" she teased while Meilin made a sour face at the custom.

Syaoran smiled and said, "I think I'd like to serve you. Besides, it's only dinner!" Sakura looked into Syaoran's eyes and smiled. "Thank you but if you serve me, I'll have to serve you too!" replied Sakura as she stood up as well. Looking at each other, with barriers down, the two finally relaxed, taking joy in each other's company as they headed for the buffet line. 

Meilin covered her cheeks as she realized what her cousin was saying. "Oh my, the future Li-clan head could only serve either the Elders or his fiancee!" exclaimed Meilin while Eriol looked at her and chuckled. "Looks like my descendant is starting to show some sense now," observed Eriol. 

"What? Descendant?" asked Naoko in puzzlement as Eriol smoothly explained, "Oh that was nothing! Just a joke, Li-kun's family are indirectly related to mine for some centuries now." Yuichi snorted as he watched Eriol but he turned to Meilin with a smile. "Would you want me to serve you?" he asked softly while Meilin's eyes widened. 

Giving a tremulous smile, Meilin shook her head. "Let's just go together can we?" asked Meilin softly and Yuichi smiled, before taking Meilin's hand and leading her to the buffet.

****************

Sulkily, Claudette watched from the committee table as Syaoran and Sakura ate their dinner and laugh with their friends in their table. Hsin who was talking to Tomoyo seemed depressed as well. 

// I should have been Syaoran's date and not Kinomoto! I am definitely more beautiful than that green-eyed dwarf!// sneered Claudette inside her mind as she feigned interest in the conversation in their table. She suddenly noticed that Rikka asked her a question. 

"I think the American music is very nice, I love the songs that are being played," said Rikka while Tomoyo added, "Do you have Brown Eyes by Destiny's Child?"

Glumly, Claudette answered, "Yes, I was playing to have it played later on after the announcement of the Winter Ball Prince and Princess. Terada-sensei approved only of one slow song for the whole evening and that's Brown Eyes."

"I wonder who the prince and princess will be?" asked one of the committee members. 

"Maybe it will be you Claudette-san," said Rikka with a smile, trying to cheer up her classmate. 

Claudette's eyes shone brighter at the compliment and said, "I think so, I mean, with Syaoran as the Prince, I can only be the perfect princess!"

"Don't forget about me," teased Hsin half-heartedly and the rest of the table laughed. 

"It has to be me and Syaoran," said Claudette softly and Tomoyo heard the fervent words and looked worried.

***************

Laughing, Sakura collapsed back in her chair. The music has been fast-paced and lively that the elegance of the moment became one huge party in spite of the formal clothes they were wearing. She and her friends had formed a circle on the dance floor and danced their hearts out, from some funky moves to the wild tribal steps. 

Syaoran's hair was more disheveled that ever as he sank down on the chair beside Sakura. His bow tie was slightly askew and he looked out of breath even in the dimness of the room. Sakura looked at him and smiled. 

"You look like you've been through a war," teased Sakura as she scooted her chair over and faced Syaoran as she absentmindedly began fixing Syaoran's messy hair. Lost in Sakura's intent green eyes, Syaoran leaned closer until his face was on level with Sakura's. He reached out and took the slender hand that was carefully fixing his hair. 

"Arigato," he said as he slowly leaned closer and closer until their bangs were touching. Their faces were so close together that the rest of the world disappeared as they looked into each other's eyes. Syaoran lowered his eyes a bit as he whispered, "I'm sorry."

Sakura gave a start and felt her eyes shine with tears. "I know... but it's okay now..." she whispered back and felt Syaoran grip her hand more tightly. 

Meanwhile, Terada-sensei was making the thank you speech to those who've supported the Winter Ball and was building up the announcement of the Winter Ball Prince and Princess. Claudette was weaving her way through the students, looking for Syaoran in the darkness. She stopped right behind the chairs of the Sakura and Syaoran but both were too caught up in what they were saying.

"-- And tonight's Winter Ball Prince and Princess are--"

Claudette began backing away, realizing the fact that Sakura and Syaoran were overcoming whatever had hindered their relationship. // No... // Claudette clenched her fists, knowing that the other students must have also seen the way Sakura and Syaoran are going back together. // I won't let it end this way! //

"-- Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura!!!!"

Claudette turned back and stalked away just in time as Sakura and Syaoran were bounced back into reality as other students began chanting their name. 

"HOE?" exclaimed Sakura while Syaoran looked around in confusion at the smiling and beaming faces all around them. "What's going on?" he asked cautiously.

Tomoyo broke away from the crowd as she hugged Sakura tightly, her videocam whirling all the time. "Sakura-chan, you and Li-kun won! W-O-N! You won as the Winter Ball Prince and Princess!!!!!" shouted Tomoyo above the cheering as she shook a dot-eyed Sakura.

"Congratulations Li-kun, Sakura-san!" exclaimed Eriol as he began steering the two to the center of the room. Near the center meant for the Prince and Princess, he leaned close to the two and whispered, "This is your moment now, shine bright!"

"It's your special song," said Meilin with a sniffle as she watched with starry eyes. 

The room was strangely quiet as the first notes of the song "Brown Eyes" began playing. The room became even dimmer as the spotlight was turned to the couple walking over to the center. It seemed that all light was concentrated on the two figures that held each other so carefully and yet so obviously in love. It was a sweet moment with a song that reflected the couple. The only color was the splash of white of Sakura's gown and her green eyes and Syaoran's black suit and brown eyes. 

Remember the first day when I saw your face

remember the first day when you smiled at me

you stepped to me and you said to me

I was the woman you dreamed about

remember the first day when you called my house

remember the first day when you took me out

we had butterflies although we tried to hide

and we both had a beautiful night

The way we held each others hand

the way we talked the way we laughed

it felt so good to find true love

I knew right then and there you were the one

Sakura's hands were on Syaoran's shoulders and his hands were on her waist as they swayed to the music. Both were blushing at being the center of attention yet the moment seemed so magical and special. Syaoran ducked his head a bit until his chin rested on Sakura's head. "I feel a little embarrassed," whispered Syaoran as he tightened his grip on Sakura's waist.

I know that he loves me cause he told me so

I know that he loves me cause his feelings show

when he stares at me you know that he cares for me

you see how he is so deep in love

I know that he loves me cause its obvious

I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts

and he's missing me if he's not kissing me

and when he looks at me his brown eyes tells his soul

Sakura giggled, her tension easing somewhat. "Yeah... I know..." she whispered back, leaning up a bit so that she can whisper in Syaoran's ear. When she was back on her feet, she gave Syaoran a surprised look. "You know what... I just realized how tall you are.... I used to think you weren't that much higher than me," she said in wonder. 

Syaoran's eyes widened at Sakura's naivete. He swallowed back his laughter knowing it wouldn't look good to laugh in Sakura's face. He moved his hand to rest on Sakura's head and said mock seriously, "You need to get your eyes examined little girl!"

Sakura gave a mock frown but giggled as she leaned closer and rested her head against his chest. "Fine! But you grow up way too fast for me!"

Remember the first day, the first day we kissed

remember the first day we had an argument

we apologized and then we compromised

and we haven't argued since

remember the first day we stopped playing games

remember the first day you fell in love with me

it felt so good for you to say those words

cause I felt the same way too

The way we held each others hand

the way we talked the way we laughed

it felt so good to fall in love

and I knew right then and there you were the one

Other couples began joining them on the dance floor as they swayed to the music. 

I know that he loves me cause he told me so

I know that he loves me cause his feelings show

when he stares at me you know that he cares for me

you see how he is so deep in love

I know that he loves me cause its obvious

I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts

and he's missing me if he's not kissing me

and when he looks at me his brown eyes tells his soul

Yuichi and Meilin were dancing close and Yuichi leaned down and suddenly whispered, "Aishiteru." Pretending ignorance, Meilin took a deep breath and asked seriously, "I don't know that Japanese word, what does it mean?" Yuichi looked surprised as he looked into Meilin's unfathomable burgundy colored eyes. He blushed and stammered, "Oh yeah, that's right, you're not very familiar with Japanese phrases yet... it means--"

"I love you," said both Yuichi and Meilin at the same time. Yuichi looked startled and then a smile slowly stretched across his face. His smile showed the Tasuki-like fang as Meilin smiled back at him mischievously. 

"You got me!" whispered Yuichi hugging Meilin tightly as they swayed to the dance floor. Meilin smiled as she answered smugly, "I know." 

i'm so happy so happy that you're in my life

and baby now that you're a part of me

you showed me

showed me the meaning of true love

and i know he loves me

From the sidelines, Tomoyo was smiling as she filmed the events unfolding. She felt a hand touch her shoulder. "Later Hsin-kun," said Tomoyo without turning around as she intently rolled the videocam. 

Eriol cleared his throat and answered, "I'm not Yu-kun I'm afraid..." He smiled at a flustered Tomoyo whose color was rising. He held out his hand. "Would you like to dance? This is the last dance for the evening after all." he asked solemnly.

Tomoyo looked at him and looked around for Naoko. Eriol noticed her look and simply shook his head. With an anxious breath, Tomoyo gave her hand to Eriol who smiled at her and pulled her to the dance floor. They held hands as Tomoyo placed her hand on his shoulder and Eriol held Tomoyo's waist with his left hand. As they swayed to the music, both of them were lost in their individual thoughts but had the reassurance of a hand that would pull them back to safety. Tomoyo suddenly looked up as she rested her chin against Eriol's shoulder and whispered in his ear. "It's Christmas Eve now Eriol," whispered Tomoyo, dropping the -kun in Eriol's name for the first time.

Surprised, Eriol looked into Tomoyo's understanding face. There was a sudden feeling of rightness at this very moment, unlike his past Christmases with Kaho Mizuki. He released Tomoyo's hand and let his hand reverently touch Tomoyo's face, almost childlike in this unexplainable feeling of anticipation. "Merry Christmas Tomoyo-san..." 

I know that he loves me cause he told me so

I know that he loves me cause his feelings show

when he stares at me you know that he cares for me

you see how he is so deep in love

I know that he loves me cause its obvious

I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts

and he's missing me if he's not kissing me

and when he looks at me his brown eyes tells his soul

Outside, snow feel in cadence to the wind that gently let the feelings fly. Sakura and Syaoran got the best gift that Christmas Eve, because of the magic of a forgiving and loving heart.

*******************

Sakura and Syaoran were at the orphanage two days later, performing their duties as the Winter Ball Prince and Princess.

"Is there something wrong Syaoran-kun?" asked Sakura worriedly as she handed a brightly wrapped gift to a little girl. A silver and emerald bracelet glittered brightly on her wrist, Syaoran's gift for her that Christmas as she gave the little girl a hug. 

Syaoran bent down and ruffled the girl's hair playfully as he handed another toy to a little boy standing beside him. "I don't know... I guess I'm worrying too much... my half-Japanese cousin was sent to me weeks ago but I think he was supposed to stop by with his mother's relatives in Tokyo," answered Syaoran.

"Your cousin will be studying with us then?" asked Sakura in amazement as she walked over to a row of little boys still in their bunks, not wanting to get out of their blankets because it was just 7 AM in the morning. 

Syaoran chuckled. "Nope. Kaede is pretty young... but he's gifted," replied Syaoran.

Sakura stopped before the nearest bunk and watched with a soft smile as the blanket covered head slowly emerged from the sheets. A tousled dark head came out slowly and huge dark blues eyes opened. Sakura gasped as those dark blues eyes widened in recognition of her. A small body came hurtling out of the bunk and landing smack on Sakura's bosom, chubby arms encircling Sakura's neck and small pajama-clad legs wrapped around her waist.

Sakura flailed her arms but lost her balance, the small body nestled close to her own as the boy began to excitedly chatter. "You're my angel! I know your heart and you've come to save me again!" the boy said, his face tucked against Sakura's chest.

Turning red, Sakura struggled to sit up as Syaoran dashed over to her. The small face looked up in time to meet Syaoran's scowling face. The boy's brow turned down in an identical frown. 

Sakura looked from one face to another and had the strangest urge to laugh. 

"What are you doing here Kaede?" asked Syaoran crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at his five year old cousin.

Li Kaede, the Li-clan's Empath stuck his tongue out his scowling cousin and made a face. "She's my angel Xiaolang and you can't have her!" said Kaede, jutting out his lower lip stubbornly. 

"Hoe..." said a dot-eyed Sakura as the two stubborn Li's glared at each other, looking so identical. 

TBC

*****************

Author's Notes:

I'm so sorry about the long installment of this chapter. Let me see, hmm, it was the finals, got accepted as a Features Staff for my school publication and other summer stuff so I'm really sorry this took so long to write. Anyway, more chapters coming soon and yes, this is a new character, Li Kaede. My next chapter is new year on the mountains. Sakura and the others head for Tomoyo's rest house and discover more things in the process, from hidden feelings to mysterious allies and new powers. Ja! Please, please, read and review.


	9. Hidden Depths

Chapter 9- Hidden Depths Jo-chan  
  
Disclaimers: Standard CCS disclaimers apply. I do NOT own these characters, CLAMP takes all the credit save for my story and the characters I created.  
  
****************  
  
"I can't believe Tomoyo-chan invited us to stay at the Snow Halcyon for New Year," muttered Touya incredulously as he zipped his baggage close. Yukito, who was sprawled on his bed, half-asleep chuckled. "Well, Tomoyo-san is a very generous young lady," said Yukito pushing himself up to a sitting position the moment a knock sounded on the door.  
  
"ONIICHAN! Hurry up packing!" shouted Sakura from the opposite side of the door. Touya sighed while Yukito shrugged and looked at the dismal state Touya's bedroom was in from the frenzied packing. "All right, all right! Hold your horses Kaijou!" answered Touya back and angry footsteps were heard.  
  
"I AM NOT A MONSTER!" screamed Sakura while Fujitaka intervened.  
  
"Maa, maa futari-tomo(All right you two), why don't we just finish our packing? I hate to keep Sonomi-kun waiting," said Fujitaka with a smile. "Tsukishiro-san, your bag is downstairs right?" asked Fujitaka as he stuck his head inside his son's bedroom. "Hai!" said Yukito with a smile.  
  
Giving his bag a final inspection, Touya sat back down on his bed and sighed. "I can't believe it, New Year with Sakura and that Chinese brat together..."  
  
****************  
  
"Snow Halcyon is not just a ski-resort but a health spa as well. It has two restaurants, for formal dinning and the fast food type. But unfortunately, it doesn't have any TV, VCD or radio, it's the ultimate get-away from technology and a rest house," narrated Tomoyo as they came in view of the famous mountain resort after 9 hours of traveling in a bus.  
  
"WOW..." breathed everyone as they got a full glimpse of the resort's main building. It seemed like a five-star hotel in the middle of the wilderness but it was made of glass and the abundance of windows made the resort seem bright and vibrant.  
  
Li Kaede, who was sitting wedged between Sakura and Syaoran hugged his angel in delight. "Wai! Wai! Wai! I've never been to a place like this!" exclaimed Kaede, his cherubic face flushed with excitement. Syaoran scowled at his overly affectionate cousin while Touya grinned smugly at Syaoran's predicament. // Hah! Take that you brat!//  
  
"Say Touya-kun, how was it working with Kanezuka Scarlet? Does she have any attitude problems? I would like to know your opinion if it would be a wise choice if we made her the image model for my spring fashion collection?" Sonomi asked Touya who flushed slightly.  
  
"U--Um, yeah! She's cool," replied Touya before losing track of the conversation as he recalled his time in Tokyo, working with Scarlet. Scarlet was of course, amazingly beautiful and yet so mysterious. Maybe he thinks that way because of his powers, other people would not have noticed the subdued, carefully hidden aura of power Scarlet possessed. Maybe he was imagining it, maybe not but there was something about Kanezuka Scarlet that hints of immense will and power.  
  
"I like the picture you took of her Touya-san!" commented Chiharu, holding up the front page picture Touya took of Scarlet in the magazine. (Note: Scarlet looks a lot like Umi except her hair color is black and her eyes are ice-blue and slanted and smaller) Yukito gazed at the picture and agreed. "She looks very beautiful in the picture you took Touya."  
  
Blushing slightly at the praise, Touya muttered, "Yeah, thanks."  
  
"Kaede-chan, we're here!" squealed Sakura, as excited as the five-year old kid she held on her lap. Grumpily, Kaede tugged on the long lock of hair on the side of Sakura's face. "I'm not a -chan!" stated Kaede while Syaoran smirked. "Yes, you're a -chan! You're a kid!" said Syaoran arrogantly.  
  
Kaede stuck his lower lip out as Sakura sweat-dropped. "Well, Sakura is my girlfriend not yours!" retorted Kaede as an anger spark appeared on Syaoran's head. "Why you little--" began Syaoran moving forward to snatch Kaede away from Sakura.  
  
Meilin whacked the two boys on the head from the seat behind them. Yuichi laughed as he watched Meilin reprimand the two from the back. "Shame on you two! Is that the way two Li-clan future leaders act?" asked Meilin sternly as she grabbed a hold on the ears of the two boys. She gave a hard twist. "Now behave all right?" she asked.  
  
"Itai!(Ouch) YES! YES!" chorused the two boys as Meilin released their reddened ears and grinned smugly. She said to a dot-eyed Sakura, "That's how you take care of two headstrong Li's!"  
  
"Hoe!" exclaimed Sakura as Kaede immediately turned his face to hide in her chest. "Wah! Auntie Meilin is such a scary witch!" wailed Kaede, hugging Sakura tighter. Flustered, Syaoran tried to snatch Kaede away from Sakura. "Oi! Let her go you brat!"  
  
Red-faced with anger, an SD-headed Meilin loomed over the five-year old. "Who are you calling a witch you troll!" snapped Meilin angrily. "Syaoran- sama, Meilin-sama, Kaede-sama, please quiet down, everyone's looking at us," pleaded Wei as the three Li's simultaneously turned their heads to see everyone in the bus staring at them strangely.  
  
"I'll go back to my seat now, ohohohoho!" exclaimed Meilin as she sat back down beside a grinning Yuichi. Kaede pouted slightly but turned to the crowd and made big puppy-dog eyes as he said, "Sakura's my girlfriend you know..."  
  
"Awww..." chorused the occupants of the bus as Kaede smiled and kissed Sakura on the cheek. Hiding his face from the onlookers, he made a face at Syaoran and stuck his tongue out at his red-faced cousin. "Beh!"  
  
"We're here now you guys," said a smiling Tomoyo as she taped the entire events. Sweat-dropping, Sakura gave a big sigh as she said, "Yokatta (Thank goodness)...."  
  
**************  
  
Grumbling, Kero-chan and Suppi were left inside the huge room that Eriol and Nakuru are sharing at Snow Halcyon. They were left with dozens of sweets courtesy of Sakura and a sympathetic Fujitaka while Eriol left a pile of books and comics for the two guardians' enjoyment.  
  
"Aw man! No TV! This is completely primitive! What can a cool guy like me do except rot in a place like this?" moaned Kero-chan, hanging his head even as he stuffed his mouth with chocolate marshmallows.  
  
Suppi held up a thick paperback. "You can try reading," suggested Suppi as he reclined on the bed with a copy of "Faith of the Fallen". A blue line appeared across Kero-chan's face. "Gah! I can't believe I'm staying with such a boring guy for the rest of the afternoon!" shouted Kero-chan flying in circles and falling in a heap at the bed.  
  
"Suit yourself," said Suppi, shrugging as he sniffed disdainfully at the gluttonous Sun guardian. "You really should try cutting down the sweets Cerberos," added Suppi wryly as Kero-chan's stomach was bulged once again from his over-eating.  
  
"Who cares?" asked Kero-chan as he flew over to a stack of manga comics. "Oh cool, Eriol has the complete collection of the Slamdunk manga and the Kenshin Kaden!" exclaimed Kero-chan in ecstasy. "Wai! Now all I need is a good snack and a perfect position..." muttered Kero-chan, grabbing the stack and flying over to the refrigerator.  
  
"Can you get me an iced coffee Cerberos? I promise not to tell the ending of the manga!" called out Suppi while Kero-chan grumbled. "All right, fine!"  
  
Humming a bit, Suppi rolled on the bed lazily, shifting a few pages on the book. He lifted his head, worried about Kero-chan's sudden silence. "Daijoubu (Are you all right) Cerberos?" asked Suppi. Kero-chan suddenly dropped the pile of comics as he gazed at what was inside the refrigerator in silence.  
  
"Weird flower," said Kero-chan, gazing at the ominous-looking black orchid. Flying over to Sakura's Sun Guardian, Suppi peered inside the refrigerator as well. There was a certain allure that the black orchid had, drawing the eye and making one fall into a silent reverie of darkness and sleep.  
  
Suppi suddenly snapped back to reality just in time to see a nearly invisible black mist coming out of the flower. "Oi! Oi! Cerberos! Get a hold of yourself! This is a trick of the dark--!" cried out Suppi, shaking Kero-chan fiercely. "Huh?" muttered Kero-chan, his eyes going back to normal.  
  
"Thank goodness you're back... oh no!" began Suppi before the black orchid suddenly an overpowering attack of black air, scented with the fragrance of a beautiful orchid with the hint of death.  
  
"SUPPI!"  
  
"CERBEROS!"  
  
The two guardian's magical circle came out, but then the lines of their magic circle was traced with black as they transformed into their true forms. Gasping for air, the two guardians slowly collapsed, reverting back to their false forms as black mist enveloped them.  
  
Everything was then engulfed in darkness and the sweet, haunting scent of a black orchid.  
  
****************  
  
"The resort's gym is truly impressive," remarked Eriol with pleasure as he surveyed the various facilities around the spacious and luxurious gym.  
  
Smiling, Tomoyo watched the lively scene her friends made in the once silent gym, Sakura and Meilin were both wearing leotards, dancing to the tune of "Girlfriend" working on their gymnastics routine gracefully. Chiharu and Yamazaki were playing darts with Yuichi and Claudette, making jokes at the badly aimed shots.  
  
Near where Sakura and Meilin were dancing, Syaoran and Kaede were wrestling fiercely on the floor mat with Kaede's teeth firmly clamped on Syaoran's arm, his small hands pulling at Syaoran's badly tousled hair. "OW! LET ME GO BRAT!" shouted Syaoran, rolling on the mat to shake Kaede's grip off him. "MpffSakura'sMpff-- my--mpff, girlfriend!" said Kaede through gritted teeth as Sakura dashed over to the two combatants quickly.  
  
"Hey you two! Stop it!" pleaded Sakura, stopping a feet away from the rolling and tangled bodies. Sighing, Meilin joined Sakura as she watched her two cousins. "Leave them be, they're just like that. Even when Kaede was very young, he really looked up to Syaoran and tried to match up with him in every way. This time I guess this means you..." explained Meilin with a sweat-drop as Kaede pulled on Syaoran's hair hard.  
  
"Hoe?" asked Sakura, a huge question mark appearing on top of her head. Snorting, Touya joined his sister as he watched the one-sided wrestling match with obvious relish. "Hah! How'd want to be like that brat? The kid's deluded pretty badly," commented Touya while Fujitaka said with a smile, "It's not nice to call Syaoran-san brat Touya."  
  
"Would you rather have the Singapore guy, Hsin-kun to be your future brother-in-law?" teased Yukito, looking at the forlorn young man standing by a rack of shinais and bokkens (Japanese wooden swords). Tomoyo looked over her shoulder and indeed saw the new student looking lost and sad. With a smile, she excused herself from the happy group and headed over to Hsin.  
  
"Konnichiwa!" she greeted with a smile as Hsin looked up at her and smiled back. His silver-green eyes lit up and for a moment, even Tomoyo had to admit that he was extremely good-looking. She couldn't help smiling more brightly at the nice guy aura Hsin almost always exuded. "Hello Tomoyo- san," he said almost shyly before turning to look around the gym.  
  
"This is a wonderful resort, the facilities are excellent as well," added Hsin with a smile that slowly became more relaxed at the bright company of Tomoyo. "Do you like kendo Hsin-kun?" asked Tomoyo, noticing the fact that the young man was appraising the collection of shinais and bokkens with an almost reverent awe.  
  
"Oh yeah, I took lessons in martial arts which included sword training back in Singapore. We never used wooden swords so it was scary at first. But the wooden swords here in Japan are pretty good as well," narrated Hsin with a reminiscent smile.  
  
"Would you like a match?" offered Tomoyo, smiling at the growing ease in Hsin's features. Hsin's eyes widened as he appraised the beautiful young lady standing in front of him. He stuttered a bit as he replied, "T--Tomoyo- san?"  
  
With a graceful turn of her wrist, Tomoyo now held a bokken in her hands with practiced grace. She shrugged a bit as her eyes twinkled up at Hsin's dumbfounded expression. "C'mon, it'll be fun! No gears all right? I don't like the heavy protection," said Tomoyo making a face at the vests, padding and headgear she usually had to wear.  
  
Hesitantly, Hsin took a bokken and stepped forward to face Tomoyo who was standing a few feet away. Tomoyo eased herself into a fighting stance and her smiling face became a mask of imperturbable concentration. Hsin took a deep breath and got into his own fighting stance.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan loves kenjitsu (sword fighting)," Sakura told a surprised Meilin with a smile as she moved to stand between the combatants. She held her hand up to signify the pause before battle and felt the battle kenki of the two radiate strongly. Even Syaoran and Kaede paused in their wrestling match, turning to look at Tomoyo and Hsin.  
  
"They're pretty good," observed Syaoran from the way they held their bokkens and the relaxation in their posture. Kaede dropped his chin on Syaoran's head and said, "I feel such sadness from those two and at the same time, the strength of will to move on."  
  
An astonished Eriol moved to stand beside the growing number of people who were eagerly anticipating the match. Sonomi stood beside Fujitaka, looking at her serene daughter proudly. "I told her to take self-defense lessons long ago but she insisted on kenjitsu. I never realized how much she loved to dance with the blade," said Sonomi.  
  
"Dance with the blade?" asked Naoko as she gazed hard at the two opponents. It was a side of Tomoyo neither of her classmates except Sakura had seen before and all of them were fascinated. For most of her classmates, Tomoyo was almost always the perfect lady with a weird fixation on her best friend. But this time, Tomoyo suddenly seemed to be something more, a person who has hidden depths and talents.  
  
"It means to become one with the blade/sword or to feel the sword you hold so closely in your hand that you become one with it," explained Eriol who was also staring at Tomoyo's poised and graceful countenance who had the aura of a striking crane.  
  
Sakura took a deep breath, held up her hand and with a flourish, dropped it back down as she commanded, "Begin!"  
  
The two opponents immediately burst into action. Both were wearing white sweaters, Hsin's sweater only a hue lighter but they moved so fast and their swords clashed so rapidly that to an untrained eye, it was all a flash of white blur.  
  
Twisting, jumping, evading thrusts, it was an intricate dance of master swordsmanship. Tomoyo suddenly thrust her sword towards Hsin's chest but he blocked deftly and parried swiftly and countered back with a strike towards Tomoyo's side. They exchanged more blows before Hsin turned and twisted deftly, catching Tomoyo off guard and aimed the bokken at her back.  
  
He grinned, knowing the match was over. "Gotcha," said Hsin with a wide grin. Tomoyo smiled back over her shoulder and in a move that was so fast and unexpected, she turned and knocked Hsin's bokken away from his hands with her own sword with such force, the wooden weapons flew a few feet away.  
  
Tomoyo smiled her crescent-eyed smile. "Iie (no), stalemate," she corrected and then turned to face the amazed young man.  
  
Hsin, with eyes still reflecting wonder and exhilaration, he turned to face Tomoyo. On the same count, they exchanged smiles of respect before they bowed to each other with the same grace and precision.  
  
"Game match!" announced Sakura with a giggle before all their classmates clapped at the wonderful exhibition.  
  
"Sugoi Tomoyo-san, Hsin-kun!" yelled their classmates and Tomoyo and Hsin smiled and blushed in pleasure. Eriol and Yuichi were clapping enthusiastically, even Claudette was giving Hsin flirtatious smiles. Yamazaki was whistling between his fingers and Sakura and Kaede were bouncing around in excitement. "Amazing Tomoyo-oneechan!" yelled Kaede as he ran over to hug Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo hugged him back and smiled. "Arigato Kaede-san," said Tomoyo before she walked over to the bokkens that were thrown away in their match. Hsin joined her as they picked up their weapons, he looked at Tomoyo with a warm gaze bordering on awe. "You were amazing Tomoyo-san," complimented Hsin and Tomoyo blushed slightly.  
  
"Arigato... it's actually the first time I've ever fought with someone aside from my sensei and in front of other people too," replied Tomoyo as she flipped her hair over her back. "You were really good with the sword too," added Tomoyo as they both turned to gaze at the gym buzzing with renewed energy. Chiharu and Rikka were trying out some gymnastics stunts with Sakura supervising them. Meilin and Syaoran were running through their martial arts stances with Kaede imitating them perfectly from behind.  
  
"Tomoyo, you were wonderful darling! Yu-kun, you stood against my daughter rather magnificently as well. Anyway, I'll be heading up to the sauna room, you and your friends can join me if you want," exclaimed Sonomi as she bent her head slightly kiss her daughter on the cheek.  
  
"Sure Okaasan! But I think it would be a better idea if we go down and ski a bit at the mountain while it's still afternoon," answered Tomoyo as she smiled up her mother. Sonomi pouted a bit before she relented. "All right, be careful my dear," said Sonomi before walking away, Touya, Yukito, and Fujitaka following after her.  
  
"Oi Kaiju! Don't get into trouble!" shouted Touya at the last minute from across the gym, making Sakura's classmates all turn around and look in surprise at the electrical sparks passing from the siblings. "Idiot!" yelled Sakura back as she turned and stomped away from her widely grinning brother. Kaede covered his mouth with his hands, swallowing his laughter.  
  
Tomoyo turned to smile at her classmates. "Wanna ski?" she invited and a loud chorus of "Yes!" answered her question.  
  
**************  
  
"It's so beautiful here," sighed Sakura as she paused before the downward slope ahead of her. She watched Syaoran, Eriol, Yuichi, Hsin and Yamazaki try out the new snowboards while the rest of their classmates opted for skis. Even Meilin was trying out the snowboard, making their classmates look on in fascination at the brave Chinese girl.  
  
Tomoyo who was filming Sakura's reactions smiled before she clicked off her camcorder and grabbed her camera. She took a picture of Sakura with the background of a snow-capped mountain before she answered, "Yes, it's definitely lovely. Will you be trying out the snowboard later Sakura-chan? I want to make a documentary of Sakura-chan's first try on the snowboard!"  
  
Sakura sweat-dropped and Kaede giggled before he ambled towards Sakura and Tomoyo awkwardly on his skis. "Sakura-tenshi, Tomoyo-oneechan, am I doing well on skis? It's my first try," said Kaede as he smiled shyly before he turned to gaze at his older cousins who were trying out the snowboards. Sakura bent down and hugged Kaede tenderly. "Hai! You're awesome!" declared Sakura emphatically.  
  
Sakura turned to look at Tomoyo, "Ano-- I'm a little scared to try out the snowboard," admitted Sakura just as Meilin and Yuichi zipped past their slope, flailing their arms to maintain their balance.  
  
"WHOA!" yelled Meilin and Yuichi before knocking each other down on the next hill. "Hey, you hit me!" yelped Yuichi when Meilin used him to cushion her fall. Meilin only flashed her typical grin.  
  
Eriol as always managed to snowboard successfully on his first try. He shrugged as he passed by Tomoyo, Sakura and Kaede. "Just balancing," he said as he sped down smoothly onto the next slopes and hills. Claudette followed gracefully behind him, her raven hair flowing in the wind as she also rode on a snowboard.  
  
Syaoran and Yamazaki trailed after them a little awkwardly but growing more confident with each meter covered. Rikka, Chiharu and the other girls downhill were clapping.  
  
"Please try snowboarding Sakura-chan?" pleaded Tomoyo with puppy-dog eyes. Sakura sweat-dropped before she answered weakly, "Later... maybe... you can help me?"  
  
****************  
  
Sakura and her friends were having a snow fight when Kaede suddenly cried out. "IIE!" squealed Kaede as he covered his head, his small face contorted with sudden pain.  
  
"Kaede-chan!" exclaimed Sakura as she bolted over to the child's side. She scooped him in her arms, trying to avoid his thrashing elbows and knees. "Syaoran-kun, help me!" said Sakura as their games abruptly ended and everyone was looking at Kaede worriedly.  
  
Syaoran stepped in front of them to prevent their classmates from stepping to close at Kaede. He held his hands and shrugged as he tried to explain Kaede's behavior. "Kaede throws tantrums like this back in Hong Kong. Sakura and I will take a walk with him until he calms down a bit," explained Syaoran as he helped Sakura stand up and took Kaede from her arms. Sakura tried to flash a reassuring grin as she followed after Syaoran.  
  
They walked until they reached a safe distance away from prying eyes. Eriol appeared at their side a short while later and Meilin, Yuichi and Tomoyo followed next. Syaoran was sitting on a large rock, his long arms cradling the whimpering boy. Sakura was gently smoothing back Kaede's hair, murmuring words of comfort.  
  
"-- I can't feel their hearts..." whispered Kaede as he buried his face in Syaoran's jacket.  
  
"He's an empath. He's very sensitive to his surroundings and can 'see' what others think and feel," said Syaoran as Kaede slowly calmed down. Kaede sat up and pushed away from Syaoran's hold with a scowl. "I'm fine," he said, sniffing as he wiped his tears away with the back of his hand.  
  
"What did you sense Kaede-kun, that caused you pain?" asked Sakura as she leaned down, her green eyes on level with Kaede's wet, stormy gaze.  
  
Kaede's lower lip trembled slightly as he answered, his voice hoarse. "Hate. Kill. And destroy."  
  
A loud roar suddenly ripped through the silence and then there were screams.  
  
************  
  
"Monsters!" screamed Chiharu as everyone was fleeing in panic. Yamazaki grabbed Chiharu and pulled her away from a lion and panther with wings. A blast of fire barely missed the couple who ducked and rolled away.  
  
"An attack in broad daylight?" asked Tomoyo disbelief as she gazed at Cerberos and Spinel Sun who are out of control. Their eyes were blank and dark and they flew over and attacked indiscriminately.  
  
"What will we do?" asked Sakura in agony, holding her star wand as she watched Cerberos and Spinel Sun attacking her friends. Everyone's weapons were transformed and they were trying to think of a way to face their adversary.  
  
Eriol gave a tight nod and said, "Defeat them. We have no choice, many will get hurt if we don't stop them. They're probably here to take Kaede away when they failed the first time." Syaoran faced Meilin and Yuichi and ordered, "Protect Kaede. We can't afford to let him fall in the hands of the enemy." Meilin and Yuichi nodded grimly.  
  
"DARK, take form and envelop! Spread darkness!" commanded Sakura as an expanding darkness swallowed her classmates and placed them in another dimension. Dark Cerberos and Spinel looked around in sudden confusion at the loss of their prey. Cerberos roared when he noticed Sakura, Eriol and Syaoran who were standing with their weapons drawn out.  
  
"Kero-chan! Please snap out of it," pleaded Sakura as tears began to run down her cheeks. "Spinel, what have they done to you?" said Eriol softly as he faced his guardian.  
  
"Kill!" roared Cerberos and Spinel at the same time as they charged towards their Masters.  
  
"The Dark Forces are stupid--" began Syaoran as he stepped back to let Sakura and Eriol battle their guardians.  
  
Both Card Masters mirrored the same attack and defense. Before Cerberos or Spinel's fire can touch them, Sakura and Eriol has commanded Shield. "Earthy! Freeze!" shouted Sakura as she threw her cards up and released her power. Tree vines sprang up from the ground and enveloped Cerberos. He was powerless against the magic of his own Mistress.  
  
"--because they don't know that a Guardian, no matter how strong, can never defeat his Master because their power is from the power of their Master," finished Syaoran as Cerberos was enveloped ice and Spinel Sun was engulfed by HORDE, attacked by THUNDER and then collapsed when SAND buried him under it's weight.  
  
Black smoke with the scent of orchids began to drift up from Cerberos and Spinel's trapped bodies. Their magic circles came out and the black lines began to disappear as Cerberos and Spinel began to change back into their false forms.  
  
"Forces of darkness, reveal your true form and be reborn again, under the name of SAKURA, your new mistress!" commanded Sakura as the darkness gave one final wail before transforming into a SAKURA card. Spinel Sun and Cerberos collapsed, returning to their false forms.  
  
Sakura caught the card deftly and turned it to see a picture of a black orchid, its black depths having hints of red. Grey mist was the orchid's background. The black orchid was encircled by a picture of a golden collar. "ENCHANTMENT," Sakura said aloud as she carefully placed the new card into a separate holder. She then ran over to Cerberos who was slowly waking up.  
  
Sakura scooped Cerberos into her arms and gave a happy sob when her sun guardian suddenly muttered, "Is it breakfast already?"  
  
Inside DARK, Sakura, Eriol and Syaoran never heard the furious battle happening outside that Yuichi, Meilin and Tomoyo were fighting furiously. Vicious monsters had attacked their small group as soon as night has fallen.  
  
*************  
  
"Stay with Kaede!" screamed Meilin as she knocked down a snarling, sharp- toothed monster.  
  
"Go back Meilin!" shouted Yuichi as he began to steer Meilin away from the monsters, his Holy Fire, keeping them away. Meilin aimed a punch and a kick at a monster that tried to jump at them. "I'll fight with you," said Meilin through gritted teeth as she turned, her hands flying to unwind her ribbon from her hair. Underneath her ribbon was a long, thin and sharp wire. She snapped her ribbon like a whip and it cut through the line of monsters in a circle.  
  
"Sugoi Meilin-obaachan!" squealed Kaede as he looked up at his cousin. Tomoyo was using the ski sticks as a weapon, ready to ward away any monster that would come to close.  
  
"There's too many," gasped Yuichi, panting as he pulled out another sealing paper. Three monsters suddenly jumped on him before he can summon fire. "YUICHI!" screamed Meilin as she tried to reach Yuichi who was flat on his back, with monsters surrounding him.  
  
Ice spikes erupted from the ground in a blazing trail as monsters that stood on its path got impaled on its jagged edges. Hail began to fall down, sharp and piercing but amazingly, it never fell on Yuichi, Meilin, Kaede or Tomoyo.  
  
"Awesome power," said Kaede as he closed his eyes, wincing as he clutched his torn shoulder. He shivered a bit before he relaxed, drawing a sigh of relief. "We're saved," he announced as the attack swiftly destroyed the monsters.  
  
Slowly, Tomoyo released the ski stick dripping with leftover monster entrails. Sweat beaded her brow despite the coldness of the snow, she clutched Kaede tighter in her free arm and then hugged him with both arms. "Is it Sakura? Her Snow?" asked Tomoyo panting.  
  
Kaede raised his head to gaze at the shadows beyond the forest. A small silvery light glinted and he shook his head solemnly. "It's not Sakura. It's someone else..." he stated before the blanket of darkness suddenly disappeared and Sakura, Eriol and Syaoran stood in front of them, the Card Masters holding their guardians.  
  
The voices of the classmates began again and it was as if nothing happened, except for the fact that it was already evening instead of afternoon. Yamazaki's voice wondering why time flew so fast rose above the chatter.  
  
"Everything's normal," said Tomoyo with a sigh of relief as she slumped against the tree.  
  
"Not quite," said Sakura as she gazed up at the hill, her eyes unwavering from the vision.  
  
Syaoran turned in time to see a slender female up by the sloping hills, watching them before turning away. Her long black hair flowed in the wind. "Did you see her?" asked Syaoran as the aura of power left the moment the girl disappeared. Eriol gave a tight nod.  
  
"I noticed the aura of magic she had, even from this distance. She is very powerful," said Eriol grimly as Sakura still gazed at the place where the girl has stood.  
  
"There's something about her that is familiar... only I can't tell whether or not she's a friend or foe," added Sakura before moving closer to Syaoran's side and holding Kero-chan tighter.  
  
Everything suddenly seemed so complicated and things are now never as they seem.  
  
************  
  
Everyone was now gathered at the main room of Snow Halcyon. The lights were glittering and the curtains pulled back to reveal a majestic view of snow- capped mountains from the room enclosed in glass. A small band was playing music, but most of its songs were for easy listening as the guests enjoyed appetizers and meals from the buffet table.  
  
"Thank you for the meal," said Sakura cheerfully as she set her chopsticks down. A sweat-drop appeared on her forehead when she realized that she was the only one who had just finished eating. Everyone has been watching her and waiting for her to eat her fill. "Hoe..." stammered Sakura, turning red.  
  
"Kaiju," muttered Touya beneath his breath as he turned to gaze out the windows. A young lady, dressed in a black and dark gray ski outfit sped down the mountain slopes, her raven hair flying behind her. He gazed at the small figure, his jaw dropping open. // What the hell?! //  
  
Sonomi tapped her knife against her wineglass loudly, catching everyone's attention. "Ehem. Excuse me, minna-san but in 10 minutes, it will be the start of a New Year," announced Sonomi, flashing a huge smile at everyone's excited faces.  
  
Naoko who was sitting beside earlier suddenly grabbed Eriol's hand in excitement. "Give a speech Hiiragizawa-kun," urged Naoko, her eyes shining brightly. Eriol turned red and Sonomi, who overheard everything agreed.  
  
"How about a special number from the young people? Just to help the minutes pass faster," said Sonomi with a huge grin, her eyes lingering on her quiet daughter.  
  
The teenagers began to call out their friends' names. "A song from Tomoyo- san!" "Speech from Hiiragizawa-kun!" "Touya-san play the piano!" "Li-kun and Sakura-chan's dance!" "HOE!" squealed Sakura as the rest of their group flushed nervously at the mention of their names.  
  
Chants and good-natured jokes circulated until Eriol finally stood up, looking a little harassed as he fixed his tie. "I'd like to play the piano, there's this American song I want to share with you."  
  
Everyone clapped enthusiastically as Eriol walked over to the piano and sat down, running his nimble fingers over the keys experimentally. The opening notes of "God Must Have Spent A Little More Time With You," began to play, the melody soft, relaxing and profoundly stirring.  
  
Claudette gasped at recognizing the song and she stood up and walked over to the piano. She stopped beside Eriol and began to sing the lyrics.  
  
Can this be true, tell me can this be real How can I put into words what I feel My life was complete, I thought I was whole Why do I feel like I'm losing control?  
  
Eriol looked surprised at finding Claudette sitting beside him on the piano, her head tilted close to his. Her voice was clear and beautiful but not as enchanting as Tomoyo's. He smiled, wondering why he chose to play this song.  
  
Never thought that love could feel like this How you changed my world with just one kiss How can it be, you're right here with me There's an angel, there's a miracle...  
  
Your love is like a river, peaceful and deep Your soul is like secret that never could keep When I look into your eyes I know that its true God must have spent a little more time on you  
  
Eriol found himself looking at Tomoyo's face. Even as he played the piano, he found himself thinking only of the way Tomoyo has always been there for him. He suddenly realized why he chose to play this song. It was for HER.  
  
"Happy New Year everyone!" shouted Tomoyo the moment fireworks began to light up the mountain sky. The shouts of joy drowned out the song but still, Eriol kept playing. He didn't know why but he felt the need to pour the confusing emotions he felt inside into the song.  
  
People began kissing each other, while some couples shared a special New Year's kiss.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran stood facing each other amidst the celebration, holding hands. Syaoran bent his head and brushed his lips softly against Sakura's mouth. He was about to give her a bigger kiss when Kaede burst in between them, kissing Sakura enthusiastically. "Happy New Year Sakura-tenshi!" yelled Kaede as he gave Sakura wet kisses all over her face, scowling at his older cousin.  
  
Syaoran sighed, grimaced but then smiled at the expression on Sakura's face. Resigned, he turned to put an arm over Sakura's slim shoulders. "Happy New Year Syaoran," whispered Sakura as she rested her head against his shoulder, secure in his presence.  
  
"Aa," said Syaoran, letting the peace of the moment sink into his being.  
  
Of hidden depths and new beginnings.  
  
TBC  
  
***********  
  
Author's Notes: Gomen nasai minna-san for such a late update! Whew! Been really busy with college and the new anime I learned to love! I'm now a campus journalist so it's not that easy for me to write long chapters like the previous chapters in "The Shadowed Prophecy". But please, don't worry, or murder me in your minds, I PROMISE TO FINISH THIS STORY! Right now, the end is very far away and more chapters will come. It's not that easy to produce a twelve page chapter you know! *wink* No matter how long I will continue Sakura and Syaoran's story. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Email me at joan_g1014@yahoo.com for comments and suggestions or if you want to be my beta-reader. =) Ja matta ne! 


	10. Revelations

Disclaimers: Standard CCS disclaimers apply. I do not own any of CLAMP's wonderful characters, I'm only borrowing them for the moment. Some characters that would appear are solely my own.

Chapter 10- Revelations

*****

A woman embraced by shadows holding a staff paced agitatedly in a darkened lair, rage and anger radiating from her body.

"You fool! You were supposed to get the empath! How could you have failed? Even the shrine boy was there and he is not as strong as the Card Mistress! What prevented you from capturing the two Wheels of Magic? (Author's Note: Refer to chapter 7 for details on the 5 Wheels of Magic) They were defenseless! You weak idiot!" screamed the woman as she swung her staff and aimed bolts of black fire, similar to Sakura's Scorch towards the figure kneeling in front of her.

Her staff was made of pure black crystal and the intensity of the fire made it glimmer in the darkness and at the head of the black staff was the figure of a falling star. The bent figure at her foot immediately protected itself from its Mistress' attack by enclosing itself in its gigantic bat wings. 

"Have you found the Fifth Wheel of Magic my pet?" asked the Mistress, her voice hoarse from her screaming.

"Iie. The Fifth Wheel is too powerful to be detected by my magic. Although with your power, you could have found the location," answered the bent figure.

"Impudent slave! I made you! Remember that and serve only me," sneered the Mistress as she pivoted on her heel and stalked away from her creation. With smoke still hovering around, the bent figure slowly shrugged, its wings folding back as it moved its broad shoulders. It was dressed in a black trench-coat and black pants. Its has long black hair up the waist and long, spiky bangs obscured its face partly. Its silver, red-flecked, tilted eyes glowed briefly as it followed the Mistress to the inner chambers.

There was more light at the inner chambers and it looked like a cave's cavern. The Mistress stood in the middle of a pentagon enclosed by fire and was summoning her magic. The Dark Mistress suddenly smiled as she ceased her spell and gazed up smugly at the naked and unconscious form of Mizuki Kaho who was held in a magical bubble cage on air. Kaho was huddled against herself, her auburn hair covering her naked body. 

"I've waited years to start my plan! With the 5 Wheels of Magic in existence and at hand, the gateway to OBLIVION will become a reality!" announced the Dark Mistress as she laughed. Her dark eyes focused on Kaho's image. 

"Pathetic," hissed the Mistress as she directed her magic at the prison bubble. Black fire engulfed it, making Kaho scream in pain. Despite the fact that the bubble was impenetrable, fire seeped through the magical cage. "Join me if you don't want to die!" ordered the Mistress as Kaho writhed in the cage.

"NEVER!" screamed Kaho as she fought with all her might against the fire. It seared her skin viciously and months of deprivation made her weak and unable to withstand the force. Slowly, she slipped back to unconsciousness, tears running steadily down her cheeks.

"I will succeed next time Kaho... you are a fool to oppose me," whispered the Mistress as she turned her back against the battered body of the Shrine guardian. "Wait and see Card Mistress Sakura!"

As the Dark Mistress' left the chamber, Kaho opened her eyes and whispered, "Never sister... never."

******

"Kanezuka Scarlet is looking for students with modeling potentials here in Tomoeda?" screeched Chiharu as Naoko waved a newspaper page in front of the group.

A smug-looking Naoko grinned as she stretched the article out in everybody's sight. "Hai! In fact, she's been here since yesterday and will be going to Seijuu Junior High today!" crowed Naoko.

"NANI!"

"How can anyone not inform us? We should have been told so that we can prepare!" moaned Claudette as she slumped in her desk. She flipped her silky black hair over her shoulder as she said, "Oh well, I guess beauty would shine out in simplicity."

Meilin snorted as she exclaimed, "As if she'd ever pay attention to you! All Kanezuka-san will see is my Chinese beauty! Ohohohohoho!" Sweat-drops appeared in the classroom but a huge anger spark bulged from Claudette's head.

"As if you're more beautiful than me--- you-- you-- bun-girl!" shouted Claudette as the whole classroom burst into laughter. Yuichi, thinking that as Meilin's boyfriend, he should step in between the two ladies said in a cheerful voice, "Oh, don't feel bad about it Meilin, I think your buns are absolutely adorable."

* POW * Meilin's right fist caught Yuichi squarely on the face, sending the shrine guardian spinning and slamming against the wall. Indignantly, Meilin patted the two buns on her head, "These are not called buns," said Meilin icily as she stomped over to her chair.

Sakura, who was seated on Syaoran's desk turned to him with a wry smile on her face. "Here I thought that Kaede-chan's temper was the worst from the three of you," she said. Syaoran merely rolled his eyes as he absent-mindedly stroked Sakura's hand. 

It's been a month since the last attack and everything has been quiet and peaceful since the resumption of classes. Kaede has turned six years old just a week ago and they were able to celebrate his birthday without any trouble. After 3 months of staying with his cousins, Kaede was beginning to show rare flashes of maturity despite his young age. He would stick his nose in the air whenever Tomoyo or Sakura would ask him about it and answer, "I need to protect those two you know..."

"It's weird Syaoran-kun... Oniichan suddenly moved back in the house even though he and Yukito-san share an apartment. He kept checking his email as well... and would constantly be giving me those looks," narrated Sakura as propped her chin against Syaoran's tousled hair. 

"What looks?" asked Syaoran warily.

"I don't know... I can't explain it either and half the time he's been home, he's either treating me like I was 6 years old or like a lady!" said Sakura mutinously.

"Your brother is a weird person," said Syaoran as a way of explanation. Sakura gave him an exasperated look before she turned and saw Tomoyo walk into their classroom. "Ohayo gozaimasu Tomoyo-chan! Why, I managed to be here earlier than you today," said Sakura with a giggle.

Tomoyo flashed a brilliant smile with stars glittering in her eyes. Instantly wary at her look, Sakura hopped off Syaoran's desk and began to back away. "Hoe... Tomoyo-chan, daijoubu?" asked Sakura weakly as Tomoyo began rubbing her hands as she crowded her friend into a corner.

"I'm sure you've heard that Kanezuka-san is my mother's new image model for the Spring collection right?" began Tomoyo as Sakura sweat-dropped, "Hai!" 

Cackling in glee, Tomoyo said, "Oh Sakura-chan, I gave my mother the idea of holding a modeling competition for girls and guys who will join Kanezuka-san's pictorial! Isn't it exciting? Sakura-chan as a model! I'm so happy," wailed Tomoyo.

"Did you know that the first product ever modeled was a pair of socks?" asked Yamazaki, popping up beside Tomoyo and Sakura. A huge question-mark appeared on Sakura's head as she considered what Yamazaki said. "Socks?" echoed Sakura.

Chiharu sighed as she twisted Yamazaki's ear. "Shame on you Yamazaki! Stop filling Sakura-chan's head with your nonsense stories!" she scolded as Yamazaki turned red and began laughing.

"Say, Hiiragizawa-kun sure is up to a lot of things!" exclaimed Yuichi suddenly when Eriol suddenly appeared around the corner, and was immediately joined by Claudette and Naoko. 

"What could they be talking about?" mused Syaoran aloud, finding small resemblance to the Eriol he knew before to the current Eriol who acts like an ordinary guy. For one thing, losing his powers of premonition and his own power decreasing after giving a portion of his magic to Fujitaka, Eriol is starting to lose whatever personality and characteristic he had before as a reincarnation of Clow Reed and is starting to develop his own identity.

"He's enjoying his youth you know," said Tomoyo quietly, without even glancing in Eriol's direction. "Eriol-kun never really had much of a childhood because all he really had was the memories and past identity of Clow Reed and the duties he had to accomplish. But now, having lost some of the magic that he bore as Clow-san's reincarnation, he finds himself at a loss on how to really act," explained Tomoyo.

"But that snake Claudette is making a move on him," said Meilin as she sniffed disdainfully at the American exchange student. Sakura sweat-dropped as Yuichi chuckled as he rubbed Meilin's shoulder. 

"Anyway, the reason why the teacher hasn't started class is because right now, everyone's busy preparing for the competition, " said Tomoyo as she cheerfully diverted everyone's attention. 

"Now?" gasped Meilin as she put her hands on her cheeks.

"Uhum! And the class adviser selected five representatives from each class to join in the judging later! Everyone is so thrilled and frantic at the impromptu fashion competition," informed Tomoyo.

As if on cue, Mr. Terada breezed inside their classroom, his face wreathed in smiles. "Ohayo gozaimasu class," he greeted as he stood in front of them, holding a sheet of paper. The whole class gazed at their adviser expectantly and with a grin, Mr. Terada let the anticipation build. Proudly, he held up the paper and announced, "Here are the five lucky girls selected to participate in today's Fashion program..."

Gasps of surprise and excitement echoed inside the class. There were several female giggles and Claudette and Meilin started flipping their long dark hair smugly. Tomoyo's hands were clasped together, her eyes shining like diamonds as she gazed at her friend. There was a huge sweat-drop on Sakura's head as she averted her eyes from Tomoyo's gaze.

"First on the list is-- Kinomoto Sakura!"

Claps rained on a red-faced Sakura who tried to smile as she sputtered in surprise. "Next are, Mizuko Claudette, Li Meilin, Chiharu and lastly... Daidouji Tomoyo!" announced Mr. Terada as the applause grew louder and their classmates began to cheer.

Tomoyo froze the moment she heard her name called. "Me?" she squeaked as Sakura began to laugh. "It's gonna be fun Tomoyo! We'll be in this Fashion show together!" squealed Sakura as she hugged her stiff friend.

"Demo-- I was supposed to take a video of you during the competition!" wailed Tomoyo as sweat broke out on her brow. Yuichi and Hsin immediately stepped up and volunteered, "We can do it for you Tomoyo-san." Meilin looked away, a hurt expression crossing her face briefly as she quelled the rush of jealousy against Tomoyo. She knew that Yuichi had fallen for Tomoyo first and although Yuichi had loved her in the long run, she knew that the gentle, lavender-haired girl will always be special to Yuichi.

Tomoyo gave a faint smile, color creeping back to her cheeks. She gave each guy a sweet, dimpled smile. "Arigato," she said as she sighed deeply. A Fashion competition! Although no stranger to contests, it has always been singing competitions and it was always Sakura whom she pushed to take center-stage. "Beauty contests," she muttered under her breath as she dragged her feet over to join Sakura and three others who were selected and were meeting with Mr. Terada. She looked over her shoulder in time to catch Eriol looking at her with a gentle smile on his face. She flushed, her eyes meeting his. He seems so different now! 

Eriol could sense Tomoyo's hesitation and tried to offer comfort to the bewildered young lady by trying to infuse confidence and ease in Tomoyo's turbulent gaze. Three words drifted softly in his mind, almost undetected until their gazes broke apart. Tomoyo looked away, looking serene once more. Eriol suddenly realized the mental message he was sending Tomoyo, _I'll always be with you._

He frowned slightly, amazed at the direction of his own thoughts. He shook his head, trying to banish Tomoyo's image that had come frequently inside his mind and instead focus on thoughts of Kaho. A stab of anguish pierced him, Eriol wondered if Kaho is still alive. Instinct tells him that Kaho is still alive, that all of them are part of a deeper, darker plot. He knew that Kaho's captivity spells disaster for everyone. 

__

I have to protect Tomoyo...

Again, the thought crept up on him unexpectedly and against his will, he found himself staring at Tomoyo's beautiful face, feeling his heart race and jump against his chest. Such strange emotions...

Naoko, who was staring at Eriol the whole time smiled sadly. Clearly, Hiiragizawa is enchanted by Tomoyo and although confusion is clear on the young man's face, a sudden change of heart in his part seemed impossible. She blinked back tears as she drank in every shift of expression in Eriol's face. She knew, even if Eriol hasn't realized it-- that Eriol has fallen in love with Tomoyo.

*******

"I'm glad you were chosen to cover this event Touya," said Yukito as he joined Touya who was methodically taking pictures of the stage. 

Touya snorted as he set his camera down, leaving it hanging on a cord around his neck. "I can't believe Sakura was chosen to take part in this competition," said Touya as he scrutinized the stage for better angles. 

Yukito grinned as he easily replied, "I think that Sakura-chan is a very beautiful young lady and that there's a huge chance she'll win and be Scarlet's partner for the modeling of Daidouji Fashion Designs." Touya stiffened as he asked, "My editor didn't tell me that this competition is for the future modeling partner of Scarlet, is she here then?"

"Yes, she was just over there awhile ago, at the left wing of the stage," said Yukito wondering why Touya never noticed Scarlet's presence. 

"She was here?" asked Touya grimly, his lips thinning as he compressed them in a tight line. Somehow, the presence of Scarlet in Tomoeda added to the growing darkness he felt. There was an impeding sense of danger in the air and he was extremely worried for his sister. 

"Is something wrong Touya?" asked Yukito.

Touya found himself suddenly looking straight into Scarlet's ice-blue eyes. Even from a distance, he can see the distinct silver flecks in Scarlet's eyes. She was to him, the most breathtakingly gorgeous woman on the face on the planet and yet, the person he would think twice before getting to know. All he knew was that, Kanezuka Scarlet is a very dangerous woman.

"Yes, something's definitely wrong," murmured Touya as Scarlet simply blended in with the shadows and slowly, slipped away.

*********

Tomoyo gripped the dressing mirror, hyperventilating. "I-- can't-- do-- this," gasped Tomoyo as she stared at her reflection. She was dressed in a silk yellow gypsy blouse, her shoulders bared. She was clad in tight-fitting gray slacks, her cheeks flushing as she remembered the t-back she was wearing. 

Sakura, who was being made-up beside Tomoyo gripped her friend's hand. Sakura was dressed in a short green satin summer dress, with poet's sleeves and a plunging neckline. Her hair was straightened like the rest of the participants and white ribbons were threaded through her hair. Even Tomoyo's hair was straightened in observance of the latest fashion and to go along with the image the Fashion show was trying to convey. 

"Don't worry Tomoyo-chan, you look great," soothed Sakura as she was made to close her eyes so that eyeshadow can be applied. Slowly, Sakura felt Tomoyo relax and give in the ministrations of her beautician. Because of her closed eyes, Sakura's sense of feeling sharpened and she suddenly noticed the faint aura of powerful magic being concealed. 

The aura of magic is familiar, the same combination of darkness and light radiated from the aura. Sakura shivered as she opened her eyes, losing contact with the awesome aura of power. 

"Scared Kinomoto-san?" taunted Claudette as she smirked down at Sakura. She was already dressed and made-up, looking gorgeous in a short white leather skirt and a red lacy blouse. 

Meilin bounded over to them, wearing a black chiffon asymmetrical top with flowing sleeves on one arm and a pair of low-rider denim pants. Her long black hair was trimmed in layers, making her look more mature. "Hey guys, are you done?" asked Meilin as Chiharu joined them shortly, wearing a pink ruffled blouse and black skirt with a slit. 

"Everyone looks so beautiful," croaked Tomoyo, trying to swallow her own anxiety. Her curly violet locks were straightened and several inches were taken off the length. She felt lighter and more beautiful-- if only she didn't feel so nervous!

Chiharu chuckled as she said, "I used to hate the color of my hair-- Yamazaki-kun always compared it to carrots. I didn't know it was this red!" Giggles followed her announcement and they were all cracking jokes about their ordinary images when the bell sounded. 

"Five minutes before the curtains are up!" announced the stage manager sending all the participants in a frenzy. "Scarlet-san!" called the stage manager as he tried to find the tall young lady who could mysteriously blend in sometimes and yet stand out at a simple gesture. 

Sakura, who was looking at her reflection in the mirror, trying to calm her racing heart, was surprised when Scarlet's image appeared beside her reflection in the mirror. She didn't turn to face Scarlet, so mesmerized was she by the presence the model exuded that she simply stood and stared. Scarlet was dressed in a long-sleeved see-through black blouse and a silver-gray mini-skirt. Sakura was drawn into the ice-blue eyes of Scarlet, noticing the strange flecks of silver in her eyes. 

It seemed as if time stopped between the two of them. And Sakura's eyes were riveted to Scarlet's lips as Scarlet softly said, "Kinomoto-san..." Scarlet abruptly turned, her black hair flying, lifted by an unseen breeze. The rest of her words seemed to drift inside Sakura's mind. "_Ganbatte_..."

*****

"Nervous Li?" asked Touya with a sneer as he took a seat beside Syaoran who fidgeting in his chair. Syaoran turned and gave Touya a fierce scowl. Their eyes locked together as sparks of electricity flew between them. Yukito waved a hand in front of the pair, chuckling. "Maa, maa futari-tomo, let's just all support Sakura-chan ne?" he said with a grin.

"Gaki," muttered Touya underneath his breath as he gave in to Yukito's command. Syaoran glared angrily before settling down once more. There was a strange aura inside the auditorium, it was similar to the aura he felt when they had a vacation in the mountains. Syaoran turned to Eriol who was sitting beside him, his chin cupped in his hand, lost in his thoughts.

"Oi, Hiiragizawa," whispered Syaoran as he leaned close. Eriol started and faced Li. Reading the look on his face, Eriol pitched his voice lower, trying not to alert Naoko who was seated beside him about their conversation. "Nani Li-san?" asked Eriol.

"Can you feel it?" muttered Syaoran, his eyes furtively scanning the crowd. Eriol's brow furrowed as he focused on the environment. He immediately sensed a carefully concealed power, making it impossible for him to detect its source. He sat up in his seat, alarmed at the idea of a possible attack. 

"Keep Aka-san near you," said Li as he tried to stand up from his seat. As he stood up, the lights dimmed and the host came out, wearing a huge smile on his face. He began the introductions immediately and Syaoran had no other choice but to return to his chair. "Need a toilet break kid?" asked Touya with a sneer.

"-- let's now welcome our fifteen lovely ladies from Seijuu Junior High, as they strut their stuff in casual wear, evening wear and swim wear! Here's the first round for judging, ladies, come on out in your casual wear courtesy of Daidouji Designs Spring Collection!" finished the host.

"Swim wear?" echoed Syaoran, the color draining out of his cheeks.

"SWIM WEAR?" yelled Touya, his cheeks flushed angrily.

"Wooohoooo!" hooted Yuichi as he enthusiastically clapped his hands.

The lights began to dance as the spot light trained on the girls who came out one after the other and walked on the platform to stand in the center with a pose. The music was "Lady Marmalade" by Pink, Christine Aguilera, Mya and Lil Kim making the audience come alive as the girls who modeled before them also projected with enthusiasm.

Claudette was the first to come out from their class and the boys went wild when Claudette posed in the center and shook her booty to the music. When Meilin came out, she was tossing her head in time to the music, her raven tresses eliciting ooohs and aaahs from the audience. Yamazaki stood up and clapped and cheered wildly when Chiharu posed in the center. Sakura came out next, her shoulders moving in time with the music as she smiled and swayed her hips. Her dance instincts came out naturally, and so did her grace in gymnastics as she walked down the runway. She paused in the center and posed with one hand on her waist, before tossing her hair and smiling at the thunderous applause she received from her audience. Tomoyo came out last and walked with natural sophistication, her classmates cheering wildly for their normally reserved friend. The segment ended as the lights dimmed once more, as the music faded, and when all the girls paraded in their casual wear one last time. The host announced that the girls are given five minutes to change into their swim-wear.

"I don't like this," said Syaoran fidgeting as he noticed the air of anticipation rising among the guys in the crowd. He scowled, overhearing the name Kinomoto from an unidentifiable source. Touya imitated his action, glaring at the eager boys. "I bet that Kaijou would look like a whale in a swimsuit," said Touya as he sniffed indignantly.

There were stars in Yuichi's eyes prompting Syaoran to swat his head. "Stop drooling hentai!" hissed Syaoran as Eriol flushed, thinking that Syaoran was referring to him. Unwittingly, Eriol said, "G-- gomen Li-kun, I've just never seen Tomoyo-san wear a swim suit..."

Syaoran shot him a look, an "I-don't-believe-you-what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about" kind of look. "I was talking about Aka-kun," pointed out Syaoran as Eriol turned red. Syaoran shook his head wryly, forgetting his trepidation for the mean time as he stared at the Englishman. "You should just tell her how you feel you know," said Syaoran, wondering at his own change of attitude in playing matchmaker. 

"Tell who what?" asked Naoko, her eyes shining brightly after the energetic first part of the show. 

"Iie," said Eriol as he turned away from Syaoran's knowing eyes. 

*******

"All right ladies! Having been given three selections for the swimsuit program, these beautiful girls will be appearing in the swim wear of their choice. Their choices were a one-piece white swimsuit with no back and an oval cut in the middle, the next is a black bikini and the last choice is a red scalloped-necked two-piece suit! Let's get ready to rumble...." yelled the host amidst the hoots and the catcalls as the song of Nellie, "Hot in Herre" began to play. 

"I don't feel very well..." said Syaoran as he clutched his stomach, looking green. The last time he saw Sakura in a swimsuit, they were in grade 5 and the changes in Sakura's body can only be mind-boggling to him! Having embraced Sakura several times already, he can imagine the maturity time was able to give his cherry blossom.

Yuichi was cackling as he rubbed his hands and Eriol's eyes were absolutely riveted on the stage in anticipation. The first girls began to go out, looking very casual as they modeled on the stage, some of them dancing to the music, some of them were wearing sarongs in different colors, and the sarongs were long enough to look like a skirt. Touya looked tense, looking as if he'd jump on the stage the minute his sister came out to shield her. _Oh please don't let Kaijou be wearing the black bikini!_

"I don't think I can do this," wheezed Tomoyo hyperventilating as she clutched the curtains around her figure. Sakura, already dressed in the selected swimwear was pale with tension and anxiety. "Daijoubu Tomoyo... this is for your mom's designer company... you look great," said Sakura weakly. Meilin gave a nervous laugh as she said with bravado, "Think of it as just a walk in the beach! Sakura-chan, you wear a leotard in gymnastics so I don't think this will be that different from before!"

// Please don't go out wearing a black bikini // prayed Syaoran as he paled when he saw Claudette wearing the black bikini. Yuichi clapped and hooted when Meilin came out in the red swimsuit with a white sarong around her waist. Chiharu came out wearing a white swimsuit, still very sexy because of the low back and the oval cut revealing her tummy and part of her ribs. Sakura came out next, and when the crowd saw her, they all went wild as Sakura looked like a vision in the red-two piece suit, a pale orange sarong covering her legs but still managed to emphasized its curves. She was filled out pretty nicely, not too large on top but with curves that absolutely yelled 'I'm gorgeous!'. Her enchanting smile and the way she stepped to the tune made all the judges smile and the audience cheer. 

Syaoran's eyes became spirals the minute Sakura left the stage. His face was bright red and he very nearly passed out on his chair. "Tomoyo-san sugoi," breathed Eriol, his eyes wide as he stared at Tomoyo dressed in the white swim wear. Naoko glanced at Eriol and conceded defeat. She smiled as she clapped along with her classmates, "Go Tomoyo-san!" she called out.

Her cheeks red, she walked a little briskly but managed to please the judges. Eriol then turned to Syaoran but upon seeing his descendant falling apart, asked Yuichi instead, "Was Sakura wearing her necklace? The one with the star pendant?" Yuichi stopped hooting and clapping a minute as the girls all began to walk out in a single line and give the judges one last look in their swim wear.

Yuichi craned his neck and saw Sakura just coming out and answered, "Nope. She's not wearing it."

"Brace yourself," Eriol said grimly as he held onto his pendant. At the exact minute, Syaoran sat up, his brows drawn together in a scowl as he looked around his surroundings. A split-second later, giant vines covered with thorns attacked, breaking off the roof and hitting people indiscriminately. It sped towards the girls, who were screaming onstage.

"SAKURA!" shouted Syaoran as he tried to make it in time to shield Sakura from the vines and the long and sharp thorns. He pulled out his ofuda, regardless of whoever saw him and began calling out his magic. 

Sakura looked panicked as she reached for her star pendant but realized she wasn't wearing it. She saw the vines coming towards her viciously and saw the other people being attacked and tossed like dolls against the wall. People were screaming in pain and panic and it caused a stampede towards the entrance. She gritted her teeth and tried to find a way to escape. The giant vine was coming at her in such speed she didn't know how to evade it save take the blow and hope to come out of it alive.

"**_KASSHIN SHOU RAI_**!" shouted Syaoran as a blazing fire erupted from his ofuda towards the vine.

"Cooked eggplant man!" said Yuichi as he sent out his own Holy Fire through his seal to save Meilin. 

The fire engulfed the vine and for a moment, it writhed as if in pain from the blaze. Some of their classmates, who were hiding behind the chairs looked at the two in amazement. Panting, Syaoran reached Sakura and stepped in front of her and the vine. The other vines who were running after the audience began to slash forward at the stage. 

"Syaoran, my key!" said Sakura as placed her hand against Syaoran's shoulder. "Where'd you put it?" asked Syaoran through gritted teeth as he cut off the smaller vines who were speeding towards them. He looked over his shoulder to see a sweat-drop over Sakura's head. A sweat-drop fell on Syaoran's face. "You left it in the dressing room didn't you?" Sakura's embarrassed Hoe, was all the answer he needed. He began backing off the stage towards the dressing room at the corner making sure that Sakura was behind him.

Eriol was standing on one of the chair, making sure that people who haven't gotten outside the auditorium are shielded from the tracking vines. He looked down to find Naoko staring at him in awe. "You're every fantasy novel come true Eriol," said Naoko softly, all her feelings in her eyes. Yamazaki, who was shielding Chiharu near the stage where he pulled her off when the attack started said, "This is beyond anything I know. Eriol, Li and Yuichi-kun have magic!" exclaimed Yamazaki as Eriol's Shield covered them. 

Yue was shielding Touya and Touya said, "We have to go! Kaijou doesn't have her key!"

"Stay here. There's also danger outside," said Yue flying over to the direction of the people's screams. "YUE!" called out Touya as he watched Yue dodge vines and use his arrow against the attacks. Touya's eyes narrowed as he felt that familiar aura again. It was similar to the aura he felt around Scarlet. "Did she bring this attack?" he growled aloud as he evaded one of the vines going for him. 

The aura grew stronger and as he came towards the dressing room, he noticed that the aura was stronger outside. / Oh no Yue... / thought Touya as he immediately got over to Sakura's desk and rummaged through the stuff to find her necklace. Danger! He gave a sigh of relief upon finding Sakura's necklace and hurried over to the front stage where the fiercest battle raged on.

****

"Syaoran-kun!" screamed Sakura when Syaoran took the blow meant for her. The vine lashed through Syaoran's uniform, cutting his skin. Protected within his arms, Sakura saw the shudder of pain Syaoran suppressed and his tightly compressed lips. She wiggled underneath him, "I have to get my star key!" cried Sakura as Syaoran rolled over, taking her with him to avoid another vine.

Eriol was tiring from shielding the people left inside the auditorium. He was also trying to fight the vines but the energy and magic spent on defense left his offense lacking. His school uniform was full of rips and tears and Yuichi was long run out of magic because he got hit by one of the vines. Yuichi, along with Meilin were under one of Eriol's shields. 

"SAKURA!" shouted Touya as he ran over, holding the star necklace up. A vine rushed towards Touya, making Sakura scream. "Onii-chan!!!!"

Touya grunted in pain as the vine threw him back but he managed to toss the necklace over near the front row. Tomoyo, who was in a shield nearby crawled away from her protection to get the necklace and turn it over to Sakura. "Hold on Sakura-chan!" said Tomoyo, ducking as she crawled, trying to avoid the vines. She winded in pain when one f the smaller vines sliced across her bare shoulder. 

Eriol and Sakura shouted when they saw a sharp, pointed vine hovering above Tomoyo's back, ready to stab the girl. 

Tomoyo grabbed the key and whirled around to see the vine over her. She automatically stood up and ran, before tossing the key towards Sakura's direction. "Take care Sakura-chan!" shouted Tomoyo, knowing that the vine would stab her now. Something crashed against her, knocking the breath from her and taking her down.

Woozily, she opened her eyes to see Eriol hovering above her, blood dripping from his wounded shoulder where the sharp vine was still sticking through. The giant thorns in the vine were bloody and Eriol gave Tomoyo a pained smile as he slowly slumped down over her. Against Tomoyo's ear, Eriol whispered, "Did-- I ever-- tell you---how-- beautiful---- you are?" With that, Eriol lost consciousness and fell over Tomoyo. 

"ERIOL!" screamed Tomoyo as all the other shields faded and the vines began to attack the students in frenzy. The vine was still in his shoulder and with tears of rage, Tomoyo seized the fat thorny vine and tugged it away from Eriol's shoulder, unmindful of the thorns sinking in her hands. 

"SHIELD!" shouted Sakura as a bigger Shield engulfed her classmates who were now bloodied and injured. Naoko was crying as all the other stared at Sakura in amazement. "Sakura-chan has magic too?" asked Rika as she held her wounded hand. "How dare you hurt them!" shouted Sakura as she stood before the vines, her body trembling in anger. 

All the vines began to go for Sakura who was standing in the middle of the stage. She was holding a single card, her eyes dark with rage. As the vines approached her, she threw the card up and commanded, "SCORCH!" Immediately, black fire surrounded her and then rose up to completely obliterate every single vine. It raged in the auditorium, its fire so darkly hot that it was cold. 

Sakura left her Scorch fly outside and when smoke began to rise from the dismembered vines, she began to transform the raw energy into a Sakura card. "Forces of darkness, discard thine old form and be reborn again. Under the name of SAKURA, thine new mistress!" commanded Sakura as the black smoke immediately formed itself into a SAKURA card. The moment it transformed, it immediately flew over into Sakura's hand.

"Sakura's becoming more and more powerful," observed Meilin as she held Yuichi against her. Yuichi looked at Sakura with troubled eyes. "But such unnecessary force," murmured Yuichi as he stared at the slight flare of darkness around the Card Mistress. 

Somewhere outside, a figure dressed in black with her companion smiled from their location in the tree. "Yes, feel the rage, the anger-- let it corrupt your starfire," the woman murmured. 

One of Scorch's flames reached outside and began to finish off the vines Yue was fighting. Scorch even managed to hit the Dark Mistress who cursed, calling Yue's attention to her. The Dark Mistress disappeared as gray mist engulfed the area.

Yue tried to fly after the Mistress and he followed after a distinct aura of magic. As he flew by the tool shed near the auditorium, he saw a lady holding a sword, standing in the middle of the vines Scorch has destroyed. One of her blouse's black sleeves was torn off and her arm was bleeding. 

Yue flew down and the lady looked up, meeting the Guardian's eyes squarely. Yue saw her face for the first time and noticed the huge aura of power the lady has carefully concealed all this time.

She looked even more beautiful, gripped by the incandescent aura of magic. Her aura was cold and icy and Yue felt drawn to her. Disturbingly drawn to this woman he felt had both the aura of darkness and light. He stared at the haunting face of the woman everyone knew as Kanezuka Scarlet.

Author's Notes:

WAI! I finished chapter 10, which is really, really long. Whew! Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for the late Christmas gift but hey, it's the thought that counts. Cliffhanger! Do you hate me? Please REVIEW!!!! Review! Review! Review! Onegai! Thank you so much to my kind reviewerss! MWAH! I love you guys! This is rather shameless of me but it's christmas and I would really be happy if my reviews reach 90 for this chapter. Wow, demanding no? Please don't be a free loader and review my story, I promise to write extra fast if my reviews reach that number. Ja ne and season's greetings! ^_^

P.S. Another shameless plug but please read my Inuyasha fanfiction, Crucify My Love. If you're a fan of Sango and Miroku, you'll love this fic. Plus, another thick-faced shameless plug, read Rukawa's Seven Seal Sister if you're a fan of X 1999 by Clamp and Slamdunk. Just click on my name and you'd find those stories. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Jo-chan


End file.
